


Bring Us Together

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Alternate Universe - Snow White and the Huntsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bickering, Bodyswap, Bondage, Bottom Magnus Bane, Caring Alec Lightwood, Comedy, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark, Dark Alec Lightwood, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Homecoming, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Indonesia, Injured Magnus Bane, Interactive, Kidnapping, King Asmodeus, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Military Ranks, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Paramedic Alec Lightwood, Poison Apples, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Pregnancy, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Jace Wayland, Prince Magnus Bane, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Alec Lightwood, Reader-Interactive, References to Depression, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleeping Curse, Snow White Elements, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Surprises, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love's Kiss, Twins, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Werewolf Magnus Bane, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: A Prompt based and filled fic, all based on you guys!This story will be a bunch of different prompts that you guys give me in the comments of either this story or of the very first chapter where I explain basically everything! Take a look today! Read a prompt, offer a prompt and enjoy!PROMPTS CURRENTLY CLOSED IN THE COMMENTS 💧👍🏽
Relationships: Andrew Underhill/Original Character(s), Asmodeus & Alec Lightwood, Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus/Lilith (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Lilith, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 117
Kudos: 246





	1. Basically A Summary (NOT A PROMPT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/gifts), [PrincessMoody00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/gifts), [valianphantombeliever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valianphantombeliever/gifts), [OxyMoron1610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMoron1610/gifts), [TheBisexualGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/gifts), [igonecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/gifts), [Lovemalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/gifts), [GlitterBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBunny/gifts).



Hello my loves! 😊🤗

So, you guys know that I love to write and that I write a lot of fics. Some have worked, some haven't (and those have been deleted). But since I am stuck in quarantine until summer and I have been fucking bored the entire time, I just wanted to do something a bit fun. So, I am a series girl. I enjoy writing series in preference to one shots. But I've wanted to make a collection of one shots for a very long time now. Probably since February. And some of my ideas for other works have not been working along with that. Even my own personal projects (filming, stories and otherwise) haven't been working as I thought. So I thought that I would let you guys in for the ride! And we all get what we want! So, I am doing a prompt filled story just for a guys! 🥳🎉

A couple of chapters with stories that you guys want me to write! So, I decided to just summarize what I am willing to write for you and what I am not willing to write for you all.

  * I would **LOVE** to write any kind of AU except for some things I don't know. Like Harry Potter. I've never read it, so I can't really write that AU
  * Smut. I don't hate on smut. If you love it, I love it. However, I would like to throw in my personal love and bias of bottom Magnus and top Alec. (UPDATE: I will no longer write Top Magnus or Bottom Alec)
  * Alpha/Omega. Once again, my personal bias of omega Mags and alpha Alexander. (UPDATE: Same goes here)
  * Episode Fixes. There are a lot of episodes that piss me off from Shadowhunters, mostly the first season. If there is a scene to fix, I'll watch it and make it my own for you!
  * Random crack. Have a joke, I'll string it along for over 2k words!
  * Pregnancy. I know most don't like it. But if you have an idea for it, I'll do it! Once again, personal bias of pregnant Magnus
  * Lightwood-Bane Family Fic
  * Small snippets from other couples (Clace, Sizzy, etc.)
  * Basically anything that you might find creative!



However, I will not write these aspects.

  * These kinks (age play, pet play, blood play, breath play, knife play or that ghost kink)
  * Anything political (if you guys could see the comments that I get that, delete and ignore... it is so funny or frustrating)
  * Anything that offends other cultures
  * No Alec/Magnus/Jace
  * Kid Fics (I'm not good at them so I wouldn't be able to make it great if I tried)



Other than that, I can basically make whatever you think will be cool! Let me know what you want to see! And I will do my damn best to write them during my quarantine! Hope to see you in the comments! Hugs and many kisses! 😊💙


	2. (More than) Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [magnusduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh)
> 
> "My prompt would be something smutty with Malec as friends with beneifits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt from the lovely magnusduh. You got it honey! Hope that you enjoy it and I did your prompt justice! I did it as smutty as I could and added my own little creative plot. I hope that you enjoy as well loves! 💜
> 
> (BTW, let me know of any grammar errors. My editing sometimes isn't that keen 😅😔)

Alec knew for a very long time that he wanted to be a lawyer. There was something about watching so many innocent people be put away and so many corrupt people just be put off the hook. He wanted everything to be different. But there was a lot that he would be losing that he knew he would be losing. He wasn't going to be like most college students when we went away. He would not be able to enjoy what they did. Hanging out with friends every day. Enjoying whatever nightlife there was to offer. Drunk mornings, afternoons and nights. He wasn't going to do that. He would be in school for his undergrad and then law school for an additional three years, and he was even thinking of getting a doctorate degree. That would take up all of his time. And there was no slacking at all.

His mother thought that he was growing up too fast, and he wasn't going to enjoy his time in college. His sister ridiculed him for giving up his only time to be in his twenties. His brother begged him to at least take a break before devoting his life to law. Alec understood it, but he was not going to let it go. And for his undergrad years, he seemed to get the lite version of the college experience. He made a couple of friends here and there and was able to go out for breakfast or lunch once in a blue moon. But every night he was studying, learning more. He was in the library until two minutes after closing. He was with a professor and other lawyers in hopes to get an opportunity. But there wasn't much fun.

At least that's what everyone thought.

But behind closed doors, when the time came. Alec found something that would help him in moments of weakness. Days when he became a shell of himself from studying. Days were he needed a break that drinking or weed wouldn't get it. And it came in the form of a beautiful man he met during his sophomore year. He was a junior named Magnus Bane. And Alec knew instantly that he was the most gorgeous man at his college. And so out there. The opposite of him, who stayed hidden behind his notebooks. Always dressed in bright colors, makeup on his eyes and always a cheerful topic on his lips. Izzy introduced them once during holiday break. They instantly became friends. The best of friends. So much so that Izzy became jealous that her brother, that was always supposed to be studying, was hogging her Magnus time. But from that moment, Alec was sure that he was addicted to Magnus Bane. When he wasn't studying, he was looking down at Magnus' social media. Drooling over his pictures. And Magnus seemed to share the feelings. Magnus' cheeks turned pink whenever Alec was near and he made it his business to try his best and with him when he was around. But Alec was so busy with law school. That was what he wanted. That was his top priority.

It kind of broke his heart. But Magnus understood wanting something so bad. But they wanted to be together so bad. So they found a way that it could work... allegedly.

* * *

Alec looked up one of his case assignments, sighing. He set down his pen and walked over to the door, that just rang. He opened it, smiling at the man in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey." Magnus greeted with a grin. He held up a small plastic bag "All of the ingredients for my mama's fish soup. Your favorite when you have a big test."

Alec smiled. "You truly are the best." he said, taking it from him.

Magnus nodded in agreement walking inside. "Now, you finish up and I will start cooking."

"How would I survive without you?" he said, locking the door and moving back into the dining room. He sat down and continued his work.

"You'll never live to find out Alexander. Now, study."

This time, he was no longer alone and just hearing the soft sound of the study playlist he made. Now there was the light sound of Magnus' humming along, since he had memorized the order and all of the songs at this point. Having Magnus around was so different whenever he was at home. Magnus always found something that would make him feel better. Whether it was feeding him, helping him clean or even helping him with law terminology. Magnus slowly started to feel like he lived here, even though he was a few blocks down in his own apartment. Magnus slowly walked over to him, setting down two bowls. And he was gentle, making sure that the broth didn't spill over onto any of Alec's paper.

He patted his shoulder lightly and started eating to himself in silence. Alec hummed, slowly closing his book. "Thanks."

"Not an issue." he said with a grin, tapping his finger against his nose. He smiled. He always referred to Alec's nose as the light switch. Every time he touched it, his entire face was brighten up and turn pink. "You enjoy that."

Alec nodded, listening to him and started to slowly sip on his warm soup. He had had this soup all of the time. And it always tasted like he was having it for the first time. It stayed silent between them. Alec slowly sipping the broth and picking at the fish while Magnus looked down at his phone. Alec inhaled, setting down the spoon. Magnus watched him, seeing his friend slam his head down against the table. He groaned loudly in frustration.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." he said with a grin.

"No you're not." he said in response, moving over and taking his paper. He looked over at the words. "Hmm. Tough one."

"How do I make my client look any good when it is obvious he guilty with all of the evidence laid out?" he said.

"You look for a plea deal." Magnus said.

"But with everything that there is-"

"Even though this is hypothetical Alexander, having him admit to his crime will get him a lesser sentence and that is your job as this imaginary person's lawyer." he said. "Maybe a year or two off his sentence might make the difference." Alec hummed, looking down at his paper again. Magnus bit his lip. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No-"

"I forgot that you don't like to be bothered."

"Mags I-"

"I'm gonna go clean up yeah? You finish up and then I'll leave." he said, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. Alec got up, moving over and taking his wrist. He pulled him back down, setting him down on his lap. Magnus' eyes widened in shock, but they slowly deflated. "Oh. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alec said with a nod.

"Okay." Magnus said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as Alec pressed his lips against his the side of his neck. They had been doing this for over three years now. For the entire time that Alec was in law school. Whenever Alec was really stressed out, Magnus would come over. And he would let Alec take all of his frustrations out on him sexually. Magnus was totally fine with it, at least that's what Alec heard from. He just wanted Alexander. But this was all he was going to get... so what then.

Alec attacked his lips, nipping at the skin and leaving beautifully formed hickeys there. He slowly picked Magnus up and carried him over to the couch. Magnus could feel his hard member there in his pants. He was very eager today. Which obviously meant that he was more than stressed. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck, allowing him to look down on him like he was prey and to gaze at the body that he would soon ravish. "So beautiful." he whispered, hooking his fingers through Magnus' pant loops and hoisting him up so they were chest to chest. "Gorgeous. Gorgeous baby, gorgeous."

He moved over, slapping a hand against his ass. Magnus cried out, mewing at the sensation. He gripped Alec by the shirt and tore it open. "Oh Alexander." he said in a joking manner. "I can smell you from here. When was the last time you showered?"

"Last Friday?"

"Oh my poor lil' lawyer in training. I guess that we're going to have to do something about that." he said, pulling off his pants and shoes in one go. "You'd be best to follow me if you want me."

Alec smiled, shucking off his clothes and rushing to Magnus. He pulled him in by the waist, his cock pressing against the small of his back. Magnus shuddered at the feeling as Alec started to pump his own member. He pushed him into his bathroom, quickly turning on the light and warm water. Magnus pressed his back to the walls of the shower as Alec moved in front of him. His tree like height and back shielding him from the pressure of the water. Magnus chuckled at him, moving in and pressing a kiss against his lips. Alec kissed him back as soon as their lips made contact. He pressed his hands against the tiles behind Magnus, looming over him with a smile pressed against his lips when they pulled away. Magnus reached over to the bottles of shampoo and soap and grabbed the lube bottle that they kept their for reasons like this.

"Wash yourself off Alexander. I'll be here waiting" he gasped, stretching his legs opened as much as possible and inserting a finger inside of himself. Alec listened immediately, quickly picking up his soap bar and scrubbing his body all over as fast as possible. Magnus chuckled at him. Alec quickly rinsed himself out and helped Magnus back up into his arms. He held him with one arm while caressing his hair. 

"You ready?" he asked him. Magnus stretched his legs wider with a wide smile, the skin pressing against the head of his cock. Alec hissed with pleasure in unison with Magnus' cry of pleasure. "Wait! Wait, let me get a-"

"Shut up and fuck me already Alexander." he gasped, pushing Alec's face to his and connecting their lips roughly. Alec moaned, kissing him back and shoving into him slowly. He slowly found a position that made him and Magnus comfortable. He pressed a hand to Magnus cheek, still impressively holding him up with one and started to roll at a faster pace. Magnus smiled widely as Alec started kissing his collarbone. The water from the shower finally hitting his face and hair. Slowly, his makeup dripped down his eyes. He cried out, feeling Alec's giant sized dick pound into him.

Alec licked his lips, looking over at Magnus. "That feel good?"

"You know it." he said, clawing at his shoulders on purpose.

Alec moaned. "You feel so good. You make me feel so good Mags."

"So glad that you feel great."

"Are you okay? You feel alright?"

"Of course I do. You always make me feel so good Alexander. Come on fuck me you tall glass of water!"

"I." Alec called, slamming into him hard. Touching his prostate. "Am." Pound. "Fucking." Pound. "You." Pound. "And just as hard as you like it baby."

Magnus bit his lip to stop his loud moaning. Alec moved over, taking a hold of his bottom lip with his own teeth and pulling him close to him. Magnus smiled at his antics. But kissed him, sucking onto his own bottom lip. He let go as Alec hit his prostate. "Alec! Alec!" he cried, digging his nails deep into his shoulder blades. "Uh! I'm-I'm close... I'm close..."

"Go ahead Magnus." he said, taking a hold of his dick and quickly pumping it hard. Magnus moaned, his head going back. "Cum Magnus. Cum for be baby."

He cried out, his head going back and pressing against the wall pretty hard as he came all over Alec's chest. Alec felt himself about to cum as well. But Magnus pulled himself out of him, screaming out when he did. He took a hold of Alec's did and shoved it inside of his mouth like it was a lollipop. Alec's hand gripped the handles of his shower door as Magnus deepthroated him so quickly. He screamed, his head falling back as he came. Magnus grinned, sucking even hard and swallowing the cum that spurted out like a firehose. Alec slowly sank down onto the ground of his shower. Magnus chuckled, a bit of cum still left over on the corner of his lip. He pressed a hand to Alec's thigh as his cock deflated. "Did you enjoy your break Alexander." he said, pressing a hand to it and spinning it lightly.

Alec hissed at the sensitivity but chuckled at his friend. "Yes. Thank you." he said, pressing a hand to his cheek. "You okay?"

"I'm more than fine." he said with a smile.

Alec turned over, picking up a washcloth and wetting it with the still running water. Quickly, he turned it off and rung out the excess hair. He moved Magnus up and helped him clean up. Slowly, he got up out of the shower. Alec gave Magnus his robe and helped him to the bedroom as his legs were wobbly from their session. Alec laid him down on the bed with a smile. "You're welcome to stay the night." he said.

"No, no. I don't want to bother you. Your bar is in a couple weeks and I don't want to pry." he said back with a smile. "I came to feed you and give you one of your breaks. I just need a second and I'll be fine."

Alec chuckled at his response. "Okay. Do you wanna borrow a tee to drive home in?"

"Yeah. Thank you, that would be lovely." he said, leaning against the pillows. Alec turned over, walking back into the kitchen, not at all caring that he was still dripping wet and naked. He went into the fridge, pulling out a cool water bottle for him to enjoy. As he turned over, he heard the sound of a phone vibrating. He thought that at first it was his own phone that was ringing. He turned over, thinking that it was his and expecting an email from one of his practice test tutors. But it wasn't his phone, as it was still playing music. He picked up Magnus' from the side of the stove, where the rest of the soup was still warming. By the time he picked up the device, the ringing at stopped. And there was only a message left, telling of the missed call. He raised his eyebrow, seeing a picture of a beautiful girl. Caramel skin. Long flowy ombre hair.

"Mags?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Selena?"

He turned over, seeing Magnus slowly walk out towards him. He looked over at him, snatching his phone from him. "Where were you looking through my phone?"

"I wasn't. It was ringing. And that doesn't answer my question. Who's Selena?" he said, his voice starting to get a little deeper.

Magnus huffed, setting down his phone against the counter face down. "She's a nice girl that I met at work. We both like the same movies. Same books. We're both bi. We have a lot in common. So we started texting."

"And why wasn't I told about this Mags?" he asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, shucking off the large robe he had one. "I can't take you serious when you're yelling at me naked and you're not fucking me, here!"

Alec struggled to grab it, leaving Magnus to get back dressed in the clothes he came in with. "Magnus... why didn't you tell me?"

"You're studying for your bar! That's important, I didn't want to distract you or ruin our friendship." he said, buttoning his shirt back up. "This is really important to you. Being a lawyer as always been really important to you."

"Yeah, but you're also important to me." he said.

"No, I am not that important. I'm just your friend you fuck when you get stressed."

"That's not fair, but it's fucking true is it not?" he asked him. "I get it Alexander. I understand. You want this more than anything and I thoroughly support you living out your dream and being happy. But... I've been doing this for years and I haven't been seeing anyone. I deserve to have someone who wants me first."

Alec looked at him up and down. "How long have you felt this way?"

"After the first six months?" he said with a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation.

"Magnus, why didn't you-"

"Say anything? Because I know what the answer is. You would date me. But you have to study. You would do drinks at my place, but you're meeting with a professor. You would take the time out to stop being a fuck buddy and friends with benefits with me and be honest about your fucking feelings about me and for once allow yourself to have something and let me say those three words that have been on the tip of my fucking tongue for two whole years... but you want to be a lawyer more than anything in the world." he said. "I respect that. And I respect you. But if I'm not gonna be your boyfriend, why the hell can't I see someone else? Why the hell can't I be happy with someone. You can't just put me on a shelf, play with me when you want to but refuse to share with other kids. You can't do that Alexander..."

Alec looked down, falling onto the couch. Magnus sighed, sitting down next to help and placing his elbows on his thighs. If Alec had known that he had felt this, he wouldn't have continued. "Magnus, what do you want me to say?"

"That you want me maybe? That this will stop." he said. "I didn't mean to just throw that out on you I-"

"No Magnus. You have every right to be upset and express to me. I've been holding you during my entire time at law school. I get it. But I... I just... I don't know what to say."

"It's plain and simple." he said back, taking Alec's hand and turning over to face him. "I love you Alexander Lightwood." Alec's eyes widened, his entire face turning red. "Do you love me?"

Alec knew what he wanted to say. He knew the words that were on the tip of his tongue. Yes. He loved Magnus more than anything. He probably knew that he knew that he loved Magnus a year into this friends of benefits relationship. Magnus was the one thing that he had to look forward to in his day to day life to non stop studying and working. The only other thing he had opposed to him was finally becoming a lawyer. With Magnus he has laughed, cried and genuinely been himself. He loved him. But...

"I... the bar is in a few weeks. I graduate soon. I just-"

"Good night Alexander." he said, getting up from the couch.

"No! No, Magnus, wait!" he called.

Magnus slowly turned over to him, a smile still on his lips. But he could see the tears shining in his eyes. "I understand your drive. You are one of the most determined people that I know. And I'm proud to call you my friend. But I think that at this point, you know what you want. To be a lawyer. Put that first and foremost. And worry about me later." he said. "Have a nice night."

He turned on his hell, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out and sobbing. Alec fell down onto the floor as he heard the door closed. The words that he said echoing in his head. Because he knew that they were true. The bar always was first priority. Becoming a lawyer was always what came first. Magnus always came by whenever he was stressed. That was right. He treated Magnus like a toy. And he deserved someone who treated him like a prince and took care of him. That wasn't him. Alec fell down onto his side, just listening to the music playing in the background.

* * *

He couldn't study or focus for the rest of the week. His papers just laid there in an unorganized mess. He didn't even sit down at his desk or his coffee table. He stayed in the dark, huddled into one of his hoodies and hugging himself into a ball. He didn't eat or sleep, just listening to the same songs that he would never be able to hear normally again. No. All he heard was Magnus humming them when they were together. He would hum them as he helped Alec organize, as he cooked. He would even hum them when they were just sitting down in silence. He had found a comfort in Magnus that he thought he was be able to cherish forever. But no. He was so stupid and selfish to want to hold on to him without giving him much in return. He missed Magnus so much it hurt. There was nothing on his end. No texts, no phone calls. Not even a post on any of his socials. It was heart wrenching to see the man that he loved so dear. He knew that he loved him. And he felt like punching himself in the gut for not just saying those words back and telling Magnus that he was so deeply in love with him as well. He was a moron.

Alec was pulled out of his heartbroken haze from a light knock at his door. He assumed it was his landlord, and was going to lull in bed until he left. But the knocking persisted. He huffed, slowly getting up and dragging his feet to the door. He opened the door and looked down at two females whose heights combined probably could match his. "Geez, you look horrible."

"Thanks Iz." he replied sarcastically. He was pushed out of the way as the two made their way inside. "What are you guys doing here? I'm busy."

"Busy doing what exactly?" Clary asked, looking down at his unorganized and scattered papers.

"Sulking." Izzy answered, pointing a finger up as if she just figured out the secrets to the universe.

"No." Alec stated back. "I'm not sulking."

"You're listening to Lewis Capaldi and not complaining about it." Izzy added.

"I was... before you came." he said.

"No need to lie to us." Clary said, taking his arm and walking into his couch. "Magnus has been in the same boat all week, what happened with you two?"

"We just had a falling out, that's all." he said to her.

Izzy raised her eyebrow. She sighed, falling down on her knees so that she and her brother were face to face. "Alec... did Magnus tell you that he loves you?" Alec's eyes welled up with tears thinking about it. He wiped them away with his thumb and nodded. "And... did you say it back?"

"No."

"Then... that's probably why he's mad. But if you just let him know that it was-"

"That's not it!" he yelled back at his sister. "God! I fucked everything up with him because I, like a moron, but this stupid lawyer thing before him! I've been doing... we've been... he and I-"

"You were friends with benefits?" Clary asked.

He nodded. "For the past years that I have been in law school... that what he have been. And I've only ever gone to him when I have been stressed. Ignoring both of our feelings... like an idiot I did not say it back when he told me that the bar is more important than him. But it's not! I love him! I really do love him!"

"But what have you shown him for that?" the two said in unison.

"Being friends with benefits might show that you have feelings for him. Even if you are still friends, you have a platonic feeling for him. But romantically... what have you done?" Izzy asked. Alec opened his mouth, but she spoke first. "That's not aftercare."

He sighed, shaking his head. "No."

"Then do something. Be confident and show him how much you love him! Do you really want to lose Magnus over a piece of paper?"

Alec looked down at his hand. "I don't think that he would give me the time of day after how much I have put him through."

"Please, knowing Magnus he just needs a good kick in the gut." Clary said. "Come on, you know everything about Magnus. You just need to use that overused brain of yours and think."

"And shower, you reek of beer." Izzy added jokingly.

* * *

Alec sighed, looking down at the bouquet in front of him. He knew that Magnus liked flowers. He hoped that he liked these. The florist was out of roses and only had gerbera daisies. He thought that it looked nice. Hoepfully Magnus would like it. Slowly, he approached the building where he worked. A small little bakery that offered asian desserts. It was adorable and very quaint. It was one of those Instagram worthy places. Alec slowly walked inside, seeing no one else in. "Excuse me, sir? We're not open currently."

Alec turned over, meeting eyes with the girl that Magnus had apparently been speaking to. "Oh... um... I know. I just, I was looking for Magnus. Is he here by chance?"

Selena raised her eyebrow but turned towards the back behind the counter. "Mags?"

Alec instantly stilled seeing Magnus come out from behind the door. He looked over at the young woman before turning towards Alec. Alec's lips slowly curled into lopsided grin like the dork that he was. "Selena, can you cover for me for a sec?" She nodded. Magnus quickly rushed in front of the counter and pulled Alec outside. "What are you doing here? I'm working."

"Not officially. The shop doesn't open for another ten minutes." Alec said. "And I wanted to talk to you. Oh! Here."

He held out the flowers to him. Magnus' confusion went away when he noticed the beautiful colors of the flowers. "Oh, they're beautiful." he said.

Slowly, he took the flowers. Alec smiled, happy that he enjoyed them. He moved over and pressed a hand against one of his elbows. "Magnus. You told me that you loved me. But I didn't say it back. I want you to know that I do love you. I love you too. And you really didn't deserve what I put you through."

Magnus hummed. "To be fair here... I did instigate the-"

"No, no, no, none of that." he said, pressing a thumb against his lips. "You did not deserve it. Point blank period. And you're right. You deserve someone who will put you on a pedestal. And put you first. And that wasn't me and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Alexander." he said.

"And... if you want to try it with that Selena girl, you go for it. You deserve it. But I just really want you to know that I love you just as much, if not more than you love me. And, I think that I've worked hard enough to have someone who loves me beside me everyday. And you deserve that too. So... Magnus Bane... will you... uh..."

"How does dinner sound?" Magnus asked.

His eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

"Dinner? My place this time?" he repeated. "You were asking me out right?"

"Yes. Yes! Yes, I-I was!"

"Great. Then I'd love to."

Alec's smile was so wide. Like a kid on Christmas. He picked Magnus up by the waist and swung him around. Magnus chuckled in response. He set him down and slowly inched closer to his lips.

"Oh! I-I have something else." he said. Magnus raised his eyebrow, confused at the gifts at first. Alec went inside of his blazer and held out a small velvet box.

Magnus' eyes widened, almost in shock seeing the box. "Alexander... y-you're not-"

"No. No, I'm not proposing. Well, not yet at least." he said, his cheeks blushing brightly. "I um... it's called a promise ring. Izzy told me about it."

Magnus' smile turned upwards almost immediately, seeing the box open up in front of him. It was a beautiful ring. A simple silver band with three small emeralds in the middle. Alec took it from it's box's lining and held his hand out for Magnus. He moved over, allowing the taller man to slip it on his finger. "Oh!" he cried, looking up at the ring. "Oh Alexander it's beautiful! I love it!"

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. And that ring will be a reminder of that. That you are important me, that I will work hard for you and that I love you." he whispered.

"Oh Alexander. I love you too." Magnus said back, closing the distance and kissing him.

* * *

_One Month Later..._

"Magnus, can I take this off now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am surpising you, take it or take it."

"It's take it or leave it babe."

"Not with a Bane it isn't."

Alec just chuckled, leaning back in his seat. Magnus and him had been going steady for an entire month now. And it was the best month of his life. Because it was no paperwork and studying and all Magnus Bane. He didn't understand why the hell he had ever tortured himself like that. Magnus was always his life and love. "Babe?" he called out. "Baby?"

"Patience!"

Alec scoffed at him with a chuckle. Magnus had blindfolded him and sat him down at the table and said nothing else. He couldn't lie, he was actually excited to find out what this surprise was. He felt gentle fingers against his face, which would only belong to his beautiful Magnus. He took a hold of the blindfold and yanked it off. He looked down, seeing bright flames. There was a large slice of mochi in front of, with a candle and little flag that said congratulations.

"For the soon to be best lawyer in NY state." Magnus said, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and around his neck in a hug. "And it's your favorite. Red bean."

Alec chuckled. "Thanks babe." he said, pressing a kiss to the bottom of his chin. He pulled off his cap and blew out the candle with a smile before biting into the treat. Magnus chuckled at him, moving to sit down on his lap.

Alec smiled, moving and rubbing his hand up and down his thigh. "I'm so proud of you my love." Magnus said with a smile, leaning forward toward his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." he responded, kissing him back.

Why did he ever think that becoming a lawyer was more important that this man right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed it! Do you have a prompt that you want written? Let me know loves! Hugs and kisses, see you next prompt!


	3. Our Love, Our Life, Our Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [PrincessMoody00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PrincessMoody00 asked me for her prompt to remain private between us because she is embarrassed. I don't understand it (because I literally LOVE her prompt), but I respect it. So the plot will be a bit of a surprise for you all. But it is an omega Mags and alpha Alec fic. This is over 8k words and is the longest thing I have written in one go. I hope that I did the prompt justice and I hope that you enjoy it. 🤍
> 
> (BTW, if you see any errors, let me know. My editing is not perfect at all)

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of sitting here and waiting for you to open your mouth."

"Fuck you!"

Alec chuckled, setting down his whiskey glass and slowly walking over to the man. He was being held by two of his men, with his face being pressed up against the ground. Blood was spilling out of his nose from the pressure. Alec snapped his fingers at them. They pulled him up and pushed him down onto his knees. Alec walked over to him, gripping him by the cheeks. He let out a loud growl, challenging the beta. He knew that he might be trying to act strong, but the alpha was always going to win this. "This is not a very hard question. Just tell me what you put in that wine... and I'll let you go." he said, turning his hand up and gripping him by the hair and yanking it back.

"I won't talk." the man hissed.

"You know... they all say that. But eventually, they do. Especially when they are the cause of the death of one of my best men. Underhill was really a kind mind. The best man. And he protected the hell outta me. And now his beautiful omega is going to have to live without him. He is going to have to raise their son alone. And because of you now, he is dead in the ground. Whatever you tried to kill me with, he drank. And is dead. Now, I could have just slashed your fucking throat in, but I didn't. You see, I am trying my best here to be kind. But if you do not tell me, I will make your life a living hell. I won't kill you. But I will keep you here in my mansion. Right in the basement where no one will ever be able to hear you. And I will find millions of way to hurt you without killing you." he said, moving over and gripping his cheeks hard again. "Now, what was in that wine?"

The man's eyes widened. "C-Cyanide! Cyanide! I didn't mean for him to have it! I was trying to kill you, believe me! I did not mean to kill your bodyguard!"

Alec chuckled, turning away from him. "No matter." he called. "Underhill."

The man's eyes widened, turning over towards the door. He watched as the blonde walked inside of the room, a grin on his face. "Yes sir?"

"Make sure that the room he will be in is very silent." he said.

The man started to struggle even harder into his restraints as the men holding him dragged him away. "No! No! You motherfucker! No!"

Alec chuckled, stopping his men and taking a hold of his cheeks. "There is one thing that you should know about me." he whispered, a growl curling on his lips. "I run this city and protect the people here. You fuck with me, you're dead. Consider yourself lucky." he said, looking up at his men. "Chop off an ear first."

The alpha grinned, pulling away and hearing him scream in fear. Cry out for help. He wasn't acting this way when he tried to poison him. Underhill moved into the room, looking at the blood on the floor. "Everything work in your favor sir?" he asked.

"It all worked actually quite well." he said, wiping some droplets of blood off of his lips. "Damn. I hate dealing with motherfuckers like that."

"Sounds like you need a break. Come, let's go and get you something to eat. And maybe a stronger drink."

"You read my mind friend."

* * *

"I have never heard of this place before."

"It's new you pessimist." Underhill said to him, patting his shoulder with a smile. He might be an intimidating alpha bodyguard, but he was really a dork on the inside. Alec enjoyed his presence when he wasn't in work mode. He waved at the hostess as she led them over to their booth.

Alec looked over at the place. There were many neon lights in this place and it looked like something out of Grease. It wasn't his vibe, but he trusted whatever Underhill liked. The blonde swept some hair from his eyes, overlooking the menu. "How is the search going for Jonathan?" he asked.

He sighed. "From what I have heard, we hit a dead end."

"What about Jace? Simon? Have they found anything?" he asked him.

"I'm not particularly sure. I will-"

"Good evening gentleman. Well, should I say good morning."

Alec turned over, going to just wave at the man in front of him. But when the scent wafted into his nose, he felt like he could hear nothing else. See no one else. This man smelled so sweet. Like strawberry ice cream and pecans. And there was a hint of sandalwood there. And Alec was pretty damn sure that he had never seen a more beautiful looking omega in his life. "Uh..."

Underhill looked over at Alec and then back at their waiter. This man never stuttered. This was the same man that could kill a man without question for going against his order. He's watched Alec be faced to faced with other mobsters in the state without a hint of fear in his eyes. But looking at this man right now was making him blush uncontrollably and come at a complete loss for words. Underhill had to cover his mouth to hide his scoff. He was the same when he met his fiance. The man was definitely beautiful. He turned his head to the side, smiling at the two alphas. "Do you two need a minute with the menus? Or do you know what you want to order?"

Underhill turned over to his boss, a smile curling on his lips. He gasped suddenly, earning the alpha and omega's attention. He moved over, picking up his phone. Alec stared him down, knowing that he was being over the top in this moment. "Hey baby. Oh... oh... hold, hold on... babe, give me a second okay? Calm down."

Underhill waved an apology to the man before rushing out. Alec growled, frustrated that Underhill was really willing to throw him under the bus like that. He watched as he rushed out of the diner. "I apologize for... that." he said.

The man's friendly smile fell for a moment. "Not a problem." he said, tapping his pen against the notepad.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh... oh nothing... it's just that I've gotten kind of used to people discriminating omegas. I didn't think that being a waiter would be a gigantic deal, but apparently it is."

Alec felt bad for him. He had heard about the kind of treatment that omegas are subjected to. "I-It's not that." he said. "Underhill is just dealing with getting married. The wedding is soon and his son is only a couple months old."

The man's eyes softened. "Oh... oh. I'm s-so sorry." he said.

"Don't be." he said with a smile. He slowly held his hand out to him. "I'm Alec."

The man grinned. "I'm Magnus. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"Magnus, can you take the take out customer? I gotta help Linda with the cheesecakes."

"Of course." Magnus called, looking up at his co worker. They quickly shook hands and high fived before Magnus looked over at the take out order on the computer. He picked up the cup and bag and looked in front of him. "Peanut butter shake and chili fries for a... oh! You."

"Me." Alec called, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Was the food that good that you wanted to come back for lunch?" Magnus asked him.

"Not necessarily the food. But a beautiful and kind omega." he said, taking out his card and handing it to him with a grin.

Magnus felt his cheeks start to get hot. He coughed, handing him back his card. "Thanks for the money." he said.

"You know..." Alec called, going into the wallet and taking out a fifty. "I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in going out with me?"

"Going out? Like... like dinner?" Magnus asked.

"It doesn't necessarily has to be dinner though. There are other things to do on a date." the alpha said. "We can see a movie, go on a walk."

"That does sound pretty romantic." he said, running a hand through his hair. "But I can't. At least... not right-right now at this time."

"Okay then." Alec said, handing him the bill. "For you."

Magnus grinned, taking the bill from him and placing it in the tip jar. "Have a nice day Alexander."

"You as well."

* * *

"Magnus?"

"Yeah."

"Your regular is here."

Magnus looked up from his spot making a milkshake. He couldn't help but smile. He poured the shake in the styrofoam cup. When he met Alec a couple weeks ago, he was very down to earth. Considering that the diner was empty during the late night and early morning, the two ended up talking. The alpha was very much a gentleman. It was a breath of fresh hair to be there with him that night, considering that his encounters with alphas and betas were terrible. Alec was different. He walked over towards the cash register in the front and gave him a grin. "Hello Alexander." he said.

"Magnus." he greeted. "As beautiful as ever."

Magnus chuckled, picking up a paper bag along with the cup. "Peanut butter shake and chili fries. Strange combination might I say."

"I know. You've been telling me for weeks now." Magnus said, holding out a hand for his card. The alpha gave it to him without any bit hesitation.

"So..." Alec called. "There's this movie in the park thing. My brother's wife helps organize them and gives ticket sales to charity. Their theme is iconic musicals."

"Iconic musicals. That sounds like fun." Magnus said with a chuckle, swiping his card and handing it back to him with a grin. "I hope that you and your sister in law have a wonderful time."

The alpha kissed his teeth, chuckling. "Can I ask why you aren't interested in going out with me?"

"It's not about you Alexander." he said back, moving over and fixing the collar of his shirt. "But I'm just a little busy currently."

Alec hummed. "Alrighty then. See you later then precious."

* * *

"Magnus?"

"Regular?"

"Yeah."

Magnus chuckled, turning over to the register. "You are quite persistent aren't you."

"Me? Persistent? No." Alec said with a smile. "No. I just really love this peanut butter shakes."

"But one everyday? You might be ruining that perfect body of yours with all that sugar." he said.

"Small price to pay to get to have a delicious treat and see you." Alec said with a smile. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Magnus said. "So, what is happening in the world that you would like to treat me to? A movie? Museum?"

"You wound me Magnus." Alec said to him, slamming an invisible arrow through his chest. He smiled knowing that he made the omega genuinely laugh. "But there was a museum. All of the costumes from this lovely film series called... I don't know... Star Wars."

Magnus bit his lip. "You are baiting me sir. That's not fair."

"You can always go on your own." Alec said to him. "I am just offering to maybe... drive you... go with you... maybe get some food afterwards..."

Magnus huffed, a smile on his face. "You bait me with Star Wars costumes good sir. That is cheating." he said, handing him his food. "But if we are to go, I pay for the tickets."

Alec grinned. His heart doing backflips in his chest. "I can live with that."

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, I can't cook if you're constantly holding onto me!" Alec cried.

"I'm not doing anything." Magnus called, acting as if hugging him from behind and keeping his legs wrapped around his waist was completely normal.

Alec chuckled at the omega's cuddly antics. He helped him down onto the counter beside him. He picked up some of the soup with the spoon and moved it towards the lips of his boyfriend. Magnus sipped it cautiously, but grinned. "It's better this time. Definitely delicious."

"Yeah?" Alec called, jumping up in down in the air like a kid. Magnus chuckled. He knew that his alpha was quite serious and protective, but it was nice to see his his silly side. Alec moved over and pressed his lips hard against Magnus' own. The omega laughed at first, but leaned into the kiss. The two ended up leaning up against the wall, trapped in each other's arms. Alec moved over, looking up at him. "Mags..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want this? Can I... I do this? With you?"

"I would be offended if you didn't alpha." Magnus said back to him.

Alec grinned so wide. He took the omega in his arms and showered him with a million kisses.

* * *

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

Jace rolled his eyes, looking over at Simon. He was giving him the same exact stare. "You obviously did something while we were away, what the fuck are you talking about?" Simon asked.

Underhill held his hands out. "I swear that I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is Alec so damn happy?" Jace asked.

"He is not..." he called.

Jace turned over, looking through the two way mirror. They had captured three of Jonathan's mercenaries while in California. And Alec demanded to be the one to get the answers. Two have already spoken up and they were on a plane back home. But their leader was a wise guy. He needed more persuasion. So Alec had him hung from the ceiling, tied up like an animal. But he hadn't laid a hand on him yet. He was in the corner of the room, looking down at his phone and smiling wide. He's been doing this for twenty minutes now. Jace and Simon were confused. Even the man hanging was confused, but he couldn't voice it with his gag.

Underhill felt himself start to sweat as the two slowly turned over to face him. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Do you want me to snap your fingers in half?" Jace asked.

"Please no violence." Simon voiced in.

The three turned over, hearing the door to the room open. Alec walked over, shoving his phone in his blazer pocket. "What's up with you?" Simon called.

"Excuse me?" he called.

"You haven't crushed his windpipe yet." Jace added.

"What if I didn't want to?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Fine." Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've met someone."

Simon turned to Underhill. "Was it so hard to just tell us that?"

"How long?" Jace asked.

"Um... two months?" Alec said, laughing to try deflect the situation.

"Two months?!" the three of them said in unison.

"Same omega?" Underhill asked.

"Don't call him that! His name is Magnus." he said, his protective and living instinct taking a hold.

"Magnus." Simon repeated.

Jace moved in front of him and patted his shoulder. "Dude... two months. And you didn't tell us? I thought that I would deserve that."

"Sorry. I just... I've been busy with him." Alec said.

"Is he apart of this?" Simon asked.

Alec bit his lip, turning his head away. Underhill exhaled, answering for him. "No. He's normal. Mundane."

"Alec..."

"It's only been two months! I don't want to ruin what I have with him yet." Alec said.

"I get that." Jace said. "But you have to be careful."

"I know. I will be." Alec said to him. "But I think that I deserve to be happy."

"You do Alec." Simon said in agreement. "Just. Always be careful."

"I'm Alec Lightwood. I know careful."

* * *

"Just two more steps babe, I promise we're not heading toward a cliff." Alec called with a smile, keeping his large hands over the omega's eyes.

"A cliff wasn't on my list of things you'd push me off of, but now I'm worried!" Magnus called.

"Don't be. Watch your step." he said, helping him up a steep ladder. He stopped with him, holding him still before moving his hands away. Magnus blinked harshly, getting adjusted to the sunlight. His eyes widened, seeing where he was. He was on a beautiful and very luxury boat. He could see the beautiful skyline of New York City. Alec smiled, his chest puffing up in happiness that the omega's smile was so wide.

"Oh my..." he called. "Alexander, this is beautiful."

"Glad you like it." he said. "This baby is ours for the entire night. And I am going to wine and dine you silly."

"Alexander. This is so wonderful! You didn't need to do all of this for me." Magnus said, turning over to face his alpha. He pressed a hand to cheek, letting out a watery chuckle as tears filled his eyes of pure and utter happiness.

"Nonsense." Alec said with a smile, picking him up by the waist and spinning him around in a circle. Magnus laughed at his brazenness. "You deserve everything that I give you and more."

Magnus nodded as he set him down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Oh, thank you. Happy one year."

"Happy one year." Alec repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know."

"Doubt it." he said. "You know what we need? Champagne. This isn't an anniversary without some sort of alcohol." Magnus said, clapping his hands and snapping his fingers in Alec's direction.

"Go on ahead." Alec said. "I'll meet you. I wanna get a picture." Magnus nodded, turning on his heel and going inside of the ship. Alec exhaled through his nose, turning over towards one of the men inside of the room. They walked over to him. "Security?"

"Tight. Men everywhere. No harm will come to you or him." he said.

"Good. Any news on Jonathan?" 

"None that I have been made aware of. On Simon and Jace's end is the same."

"Thank you. Now go, make sure Magnus doesn't see you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Alec, please!"

Alec slammed his beautiful boyfriend against the wall, biting little love marks into his neck and palming his ass as if it was a chest of buried treasure. The omega was whimpering like a puppy in his arms. Holding on tightly to his neck like he was about to die. Alec smiled, moving up and capturing Magnus' lips in his. He pulled him away from the wall and over towards his dinner table. He swiped everything off of it and pressed Magnus against it. He looked down at him with a kind of possessive smile on his face. Looking down at his beautiful omega. He was gorgeous. Alec took a hold of his shirt and tore it opened. "You look beautiful like this... whimpering here for me. Begging so prettily." he said in a coarse whisper. "Thank you for trusting me with your heat my love."

"You don't have to say it every single time Alexander." he said, taking a hold of his belt loops and pulling him down so their chests were pressed up against each other along with their erections. Alec hissed, feeling the touch through his pants.

"I should. I should be worshiping the ground you walk on my beautiful omega." Alec said to him, pressing a kiss to his lips again. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too Mags." he said back with a wide grin.

"Now stop with the pleasantries and fuck me until I can't say my name." he said.

"I can do that." he said, pulling him back up into his arms and rushing over to their bedroom.

* * *

"I think that we only have one option here." Jace said, looking over at Alec from his spot at the wide table. He held his head in his hands, swishing around his coffee totally disinterestedly. "Jonathan has to have started anew."

"I doubt it." Alec said. "He is a Morgenstern. He will want revenge. He is vile. What would make him want to leave this life now?"

"The fact that we are searching for him maybe?" Simon added in.

"We have been searching for a year and a half. And every single location given by his supporters were the same places. And not only that, but they truly don't know where he is." Underhill said. "That is the only option that we have here... but I will keep our team alive just in case he is planning to attack."

Alec nodded. "Okay. What about Magnus' team? How are they?"

"The three are still on the search around and the other six are keeping close proximity on him." Simon said to him with a nod.

"Good." Alec said to them. "Thank you guys for continuing to search."

"Not a problem." Jace said.

"I'd literally follow you to the end of the earth." Simon said to him.

"Now, I gotta go." Alec said, getting up. "Let me know should anything come up."

"Where are you going?" Underhill asked, a grin curling on his lips.

"I'm meeting Magnus for lunch actually." Alec said with a wide grin.

Jace and Simon met eyes, smiling. They slowly moved close together, hugging each other dramatically. They started to dramatically sing Helpless from Hamilton, getting up from the chair and spinning around as well. Alec watched them, humored by them but annoyed at the same time. Underhill laughed at them before turning and waving goodbye to Alec.

* * *

"Baby? I'm here. I brought your favorite." Alec called, waving the bag in the air as he moved inside of his apartment. Magnus usually tacked him when he came over with lunch. This time it was different. He sniffed for the omega's scent. "Mags? Magnus?"

He set down the items on the table, turning over and looking. He heard a slight crash coming from the bedroom and instantly, all his walls went up. He reached for his gun, afraid that it was some kind of threat. But he relaxed as the door slid opened and the tiny little kitten popped out. He sighed, hiding the gun with his blazer and picking up the tabby prince. "Hey there." he said. "I'm kinda in a dilemma here. I'm looking for my omega. Where's my omega? You seen him?"

"Mew."

"I'm coming Alexander, just changing you dork."

Alec chuckled, sitting down on the couch and playing with the little kitten, who had taken a liking to his necklace. Magnus slowly pulled out from the room, his hair a bit damp. He walked over to him and pressed a kiss to the alpha's hair. "Hey you." Alec called.

"Hey you." he said. "How are you doing love?"

"I'm alright. And you? How was work?" Alec said.

"I'm fine. I was lucky to find someone to cover my late night shift." he said to him. "By the way, I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Babe, I-"

"No, no, no, no. None of that crap." Magnus said, an excited smile on his face. Alec sighed, deciding to let his omega spoil him for once like he spoiled him. Magnus hurried over to one of his closets and pulled out a small pack. He sat down next to Alec, handing him the pack and taking Chairman Meow into his arms.

Alec sighed, a smile on his face though, as he pulled the paper off. He opened the box and pulled out a small onesie that read _I love my daddies_. Alec raised his eyebrow, feeling his heart begin to stop. He picked up another one and read it. _I'm a little alpha_. Magnus smiled, covering his mouth and feeling tears in his eyes. Alec slowly looked over at him. "Mags..." he said. "Mags are you..."

Magnus nodded, smiling so wide. "Yeah... yeah..."

Alec looked back down at the box. He picked up three tests inside of a plastic bag. All of them had two lines. Reading positive. Alec bit his lip. "N-No. No. Magnus, no." he said, standing up.

Magnus' smile left him. "No? What do you mean no?" he asked, slowly getting up and looking over at him.

"Magnus, a baby?" he said. "I thought that we were safe."

"I know that this comes as a surprise but... but I love you more than I have loved anyone. You are the most amazing alpha. And this child is a sign that we were meant to be together and start a family. Don't you want this too?"

"Magnus, you can not be serious about a child right now."

"We've been together for almost two years."

"And? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean? D-Do you even hear yourself?! Do two years to you mean nothing then?! Do you not love me?"

"I do love you." Alec cried. "I love you so much. But that... that thing inside of your stomach? No. I do not love it. I am not father material. I can never have children with what I do. I am too busy."

"Too busy?!" Magnus cried, standing up now too. "Wow... you really just said that to me. I-I... wow."

"Magnus look. I can't have children. I will never have children. I can't."

"Why? Is that a life thing. Tell me why you don't want kids. What could your job entail if you are just a chef?"

Alec bit his lip, hearing the lie from his boyfriend's lip. "Magnus. Look, I do love you. But I will never be able to take care of a child. Maybe... maybe you and I can find a place and take care of-"

Alec didn't get to finish the sentence. Magnus raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face. Alec's face turned fully to the side. His alpha side was about to growl and yell but he held himself back. Knowing that this was Magnus. His Magnus. He never wanted to hurt him. But apparently, he did. Magnus had tears in his eyes. But these weren't happy tears like earlier. "How dare you?!" he yelled.

"Magnus-"

"You might not want kids sure. Maybe we should have talked about earlier. But for you to tell me that your job is more important that your children... that you could never love them... to insinuate that I should fucking abort them... that just wrong! Wrong! You did this to me... and apparently you don't love me enough to sit here and say those things." he yelled, turning away. "Almost two years of my fucking life down the drain."

Alec slowly moved toward him. "Magnus..."

"Get out."

"Mags, please."

"Get the hell out!" Magnus yelled turning over to him. He grabbed one of the glasses from off of the counter and threw it at Alec. Quickly, the alpha ducked as it shattered against the wall. Magnus continued, picking up more and throwing it his way. Alec quickly, grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the apartment. The alpha sighed as the door was slammed behind him and another glass shattered. He exhaled, that wasn't the way to go about this. And like a moron, he had fucked the one good thing that he had in this life.

* * *

He slowly moved inside of the diner. It was a different atmosphere. This place always made him smile when he was around. Because he would come here to see his beautiful boyfriend. But now it was stuffy in here. He walked over to the front, meeting eyes with one of staff that he had seen constantly when visiting. "Hey." he called.

"Oh. Hi Alec." he called with a smile.

"Is Magnus here?" he said, looking down at the flowers in his hand. "I... I really wanna speak with him."

"Sorry man." the guy said. "Magnus isn't here today."

"I think that today is is day off." called one of the chefs inside.

Alec sighed, nodding. "Alright. Thanks."

He turned on his heel and walked over to his car. Where Jace and Underhill were waiting. He set the flowers down on his lap, covering his face with his hands. "So?" Jace called.

"He's not there."

Underhill sighed, starting up the car again. Huffing and puffing.

"Don't worry. He's just upset." Jace said.

"Upset. Furious is the better word." Underhill scoffed.

"Hey!"

"What?! You don't just go tell someone you love to abort a child! You don't do that! I have a son and I love him to death. And a daughter on the way, you think that I fucking told Vince to abort them?! That's Vince's body and Vince's choice to carry my children! And I was scared, but I didn't throw him away for it!"

"Underhill!"

"No Jace, he's right." Alec said. "I shouldn't have even uttered those things."

Jace sighed. "He just needs time to cool off." he said. "If he really loves you, then he'll come back to talk. Trust me."

Alec sighed. "God, I hope so."

* * *

"Has to come in yet? Like at all?" Alec asked, the desperation in his voice visible.

"I'm sorry Alec. No." the owner said, adjusting her cap. "Look, I've gone to his place to. He's not there. Has something happened, I'm worried about him."

"I'm not sure. I've been looking for him. But I'll let you know. Thank you Muriel, I really appreciate it." he said, patting her shoulder and moving back outside of the small diner. He moved into his car, fury starting to fill his mind. The alpha launched up, punching his dashboard.

Underhill stilled, seeing his boss punch without a second thought. "Alec..."

"Magnus would never just abandon me. He's not that person. And he hasn't been home in a month. Something's happened." he said, his hand shaking.

"Alec breathe."

"NO! Someone has him! I know it! Someone has him and my kids Underhill! I am not going to just sit here and breathe!"

Underhill nodded. "Okay... okay. We're going to find him. I promise you." he said.

* * *

"Alec, we might have found something."

Alec turned around quickly. "Is is about Magnus? Have you found him?"

The two months have been getting to him. Two months was too long. He felt incompetent. He was a horrible person. A horrible alpha. First he ruined the wonderful relationship that he had built with Magnus and now someone had him. God, he hoped that someone had him. Most of his men have told him that Magnus might have moved away on purpose or he might be dead. He refused to believe any of it. Knowing his Magnus.

Simon moved over to him, showing him a picture. There he saw Magnus. His omega. The picture brought tears to his eyes. He was flanked by two giant men outside of a doctor's office. But the man in front was what shocked him. It was him. The man that he had been looking for you almost three years now. Jonathan. He inhaled, feeling anger radiate. Simon inhaled. "Alec-"

"How?" he gasped, looking up at him as tears dripped from his cheeks and chin. "How does he know about Magnus? How could he know? What does he want?!"

"I don't know." Simon said.

"Alec, we're sorry." Jace said, moving to him. "If we had looked harder-"

"This is not your fault. It's mine." he said, slamming his fist against the table. "I fucked up everything with Magnus and he saw it. He took advantage of it! I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that motherfucker! Where? Where was this?! Where is this motherfucker!?!"

"It's in Long Island." Underhill said. "I know this place. Vince's parents live there. We visit there once a month."

"Get all of my available men out there NOW! I'm ready to kill."

* * *

Alec stormed in through the hall, a gun tightly gripped in his hand. He was pissed off and sooner or later he would be killing a man. He hadn't killed anyone yet. But he was ready. He was prepared to. He clicked off the safety and kicked down the door. The man inside screamed instantly from fear and shock. Alec ran inside of the room, slamming his hand over his mouth and slamming his head to the wall. His men followed behind, keeping their gun trained on him. The man's eyes widened, stilling. The alpha growled, moving his hand from his lips and gripping him by the neck. "You." he whispered.

"Please... please, we don't keep any money here." he said.

"Shut it!" Alec snapped. "You have a patient here that is a kidnap victim."

The man's eyes widened. "I...I didn't know. Who-"

"Magnus Bane."

The man turned over to him, putting his hands in the air. "Are you his alpha?" he asked. "The... the father-"

Alec slammed his head back into the wall. "That man who takes him, who is he to him?!"

"The blonde? He said that he was his alpha. But from what I see, the energy of the babies do not excude him."

"B-Babies?"

"Twins. T-Twins is what he is carrying."

Alec's hand moved away from him. Why did he ever think of leaving Magnus? He said those horrible things and abandoned him and his children. His twins. The alpha slowly lowered the gun. "Where are they?"

"I have an address, but I am unsure if it is the right one."

"Give it to me or I start getting trigger happy."

* * *

Jonathan grinned, slowly moving into the living room. His men were standing there, their hands behind them. He smiled at them, acknowledging them. He moved over towards the double doored room inside of the room. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. "Here." he called. "Tomato soup. Perfect for pregnancy."

Magnus looked up from his spot on the small bed. His hand was gripping his waist, even though the bump was very small. Jonathan set down the bowl next to him and moved to touch him. Magnus moved away from him. "Don't."

"Don't what? Touch you. Come on now, you're beautiful." Jonathan said to him with a grin. "I know that you are so in love with Alec, but where is he? Come on, it's been two months and I've been taking care of the two little beans when he didn't even want them."

"You fail to mention, that unlike Alec, you kidnapped me!"

"Kidnap is such a... a harsh word. Besides pretty little omega, when one is kidnapped they need to be rescued. Where is your precious Alexander now?" Magnus bit his lip, slowly bringing his legs up and hugging them as gently as he could without hurting the babies. Jonathan chuckled. "Eat."

"And if I don't."

"Then you're putting your babies on the line. Your last connection to the man that does not deserve you. You can eat or not. Either way, you're still here and I win."

He got up and moved out of the room. He smiled as the door locked behind him. He turned over to his guards, standing at ease and ready to serve him. "I got Lightwood's greatest prizes and he doesn't even know it." he said to him.

One of the men moved to laugh with him, but there was a giant crash. Jonathan's eyes widened, turning over to grab his gun. But he felt no weapon, he had left it in the kitchen when preparing to feed the omega. He snapped his fingers at one of his men, instructing them to cover him and advance on the danger. The man slowly moved into the living room, keeping his gun on. But the lights were all out, engulfing the two in darkness. Jonathan cursed. He slowly moved over and turned on the lights. The bulb flashed down onto his men. They were all pressed up on their backs. Their hands bound in front of them and tight gags in their mouths. But for some reason, they stayed silent. Not alerting his boss. Jonathan's eyes widened. He moved to touch the ropes there, but there was a loud gunshot. He fell down onto ground, covering his ears. 

He turned over. His gunman had fallen down onto the ground. A bullet hole in his head. Jonathan moved over, going to grab his gun. But there was another shot from behind. The bullet impaled his hand. He screamed, in pain, seeing the skin ripped apart. It felt like a split second as hands were on him, grabbing him and pulling him up to his knees. Jonathan struggled, but he felt a barrel under his chin. His eyes widened, looking up and seeing the man he expected to stay clear from. Alec sneered, looking down at him. "You think that you can hide from me?" he said. "Wow. You're even dumber than you look."

"I managed to hide from you for two months." Jonathan sneered back.

Alec moved the barrel into his mouth, smiling vily. "How dare you touch him? How dare you take what belongs to me?"

"Didn't seem that way when I found him. That poor beautiful omega. You-"

Alec didn't waste more time. He kicked him in the stomach before shooting him in the back of the neck. Jonathan fell down onto the ground, blood spilling all over. Alec kicked him once more in the head, making sure that he was dead. He looked up at Jace, who had been holding him along with the others. "Go." he said.

Alec nodded, turning away and going down the hall that Jonathan had came down. He pressed his ear to each door, listening in for any breathing or any sign of life. He moved around, coming to two double doors. He heard the faint sound of heavy breathing. "Mags?!" he cried, trying his best to open the locked door. "Mags is that you?!"

"Alec?"

"Step away from the door." he said, pointing his gun at the handle. He shot it as it popped off almost immediately. He kicked the door opened, looking in. Magnus was standing up now. Alec felt like he had just found El Derado. He was beautiful. Always beautiful. But now as he looked down he saw the small bump on his belly. The smallest bump was there, but it was so visible to him. Alec threw the gun aside and moved over to him. Magnus sprinted over him, hugging him tightly. Magnus rubbed his back. "I'm here... I'm here... oh Mags... I'm here. I'm here. You're safe."

Magnus gripped him tightly, keeping his arms around his neck. Tears slowly streaming from his cheeks. Alec slowly pulled him up into his arms and carried him out. He turned over, seeing his men, Simon and Jace looking over at him. Alec gave them a small smile, before moving past them. Moving a hand over to touch the bump where his twins were.

* * *

Alec knocked on the door, looking down at the bouquet of flowers in front of him. "Come in."

Alec opened the door, looking at the room. Magnus looked over to him, his hand cupping his small bump. He was standing by the wide window of the room, just admiring the sunrise. Alec gave him a small smile, before walking towards him. "Hey." he called. "I um... brought you these. They're lilies. One of your favorites." Magnus hummed in response, turning away from him. Alec sighed. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I'm fine." he said. "Most of the time, that Jonathan guy took me to see a doctor well versed in omega pregnancy."

Alec nodded. "That's good." he said.

"Were you ever going to tell me that this was your life?" he asked. "That you were apart of an organized crime ring?"

Alec sighed, slowly walking over to him. "I was. Eventually. But I wanted to make sure that we were safe. But obviously, we weren't. And I'm sorry that I ever put you in danger." he said.

"Is that why you didn't want kids. Because of this life?" he asked. Alec nodded. Magnus scoffed. "That's still no excuse to do that you me. To treat me like that."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Magnus. I never meant for this to happen. Not to you." he said. "And what I said was wrong. I'm sorry baby. Please, I love you. You have to know that."

Magnus hummed, stepping back from him. "I don't know." he said.

"You might not know, but I do. I love you Magnus. And our twins... I'll love them too. Because you carried them. Because they are you." he said, moving to touch him. Magnus stepped back once again. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to see that. For all three of you to see that. That I love you. That I want you. That you can trust me."

Magnus bit his lip. "You get one chance, or I'm outta here."

Alec grinned at the omega. "One chance is all I need."

* * *

Magnus slowly woke up, coming to life when he felt peppered kisses against the back of his neck. He smiled, slowly turning over to face his alpha. Alec had told him that he was going to try to regain his love and trust. And he had been doing literally everything under the sun. This is was one of Magnus' favorites. When Alec skipped the alarm clock and peppered him with sweet kisses. "Good morning." Magnus huffed, his voice scuffy from his deep sleep.

"Good morning." Alec said, moving his hand over and pressing it against the six month bump. "And good morning to you two ladies."

Magnus chuckled, moving to lay on his back. The alpha leaned up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He had refused to press kisses to the omega's lips until he had truly forgave him. It was romantic. Magnus loved that about him. He leaned down and looked at the bump where his pups were. "They slept well." he said. "No running and jumping like you mister crime boss."

"They're my daughters alright." he said, pressing kisses to the swollen skin. "Hello my loves. It's daddy. How are you doing in there? I heard that you didn't cause ayah any trouble tonight. Thanks for behaving."

Magnus chuckled. He very strange. He said that he could never love a child yet he worshiped his bump like it was made from gold and rubies. Alec took Magnus' wrists and pulled him up. "How are you this morning Alexander?"

"Don't worry about me love." he said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Every touch made the omega practically melt. "Now come on, let's get some food in you three."

* * *

"Want some ice cream?" Alec asked, looking over at Magnus.

Magnus shook his head no. "Can we actually sit down for a second? I think that I need to catch my breath."

Alec nodded, pressing a hand to the small of his back and leading him over to a park bench. He sat down, his giant belly shining in the light. Alec sat down next to him, going into his bag and handing the omega a bottle of water. Magnus smiled. "Thank you." he said.

"Don't worry." Alec said. "Soon they'll be here. You excited to meet our daughters?"

"Very. But... but we need to talk first." he said, rubbing circles around his stomach.

Alec nodded. "Okay. Tell me, what is it baby?"

"Alexander... I... look... I know it has been a while since that conversation and since that Jonathan guy, but I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. You've shown me that you did not mean your words... and that you wanted me. Wanted us." Magnus said, taking his hand. "I love you Alec. Please take-"

Alec advanced, pressing his lips to the omega's. It had been so long. But he never ever wanted to go so long without kissing his one true love again. Magnus was everything to him. And he was a fool if he was going to let him go again. Let them all go again. Slowly, they pulled apart. Nothing at all shining in their eyes but lust and adoration. Alec pressed a hand to his bump, smiling so wide. He was so incredibly happy.

* * *

"Magnus? Magnus?!"

"He's not a dog!"

"Thank you Simon." the pregnant male said, slowly waddling out of the room. Jace and Simon instantly ran over to him, one taking one hand and helping him down the steps. "Where's Alexander? Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet." Jace said, looking for the closest chair.

"He's out taking care of something. But don't fret, he'll be back as soon as humanly possible." Simon finished. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... really, really hot. And everything hurts." he said. "I want Alexander. Where is he? Where is my alpha?"

"I'll call him right now." Simon said, getting up and taking off to get his phone.

"I think that we need to get you to a hospital." Jace said. "You might be in labor right now."

Magnus' eyes widened. "No... no! No! No!" he cried. "I don't want to! I can't! Not without Alec! Not without him! Please!"

"Simon is calling him. He's gonna meet us there. Don't put the girls in danger right now Mags. Trust us. We need to get to the hospital okay?"

Magnus bit his lip, nodding. "I can't walk though."

"Okay." Jace called, picking him up and pressing a hand to his earpiece. "I need a car on it's way to the best hospital like yesterday."

* * *

Alec kicked the door down to the hospital room, his eyes full of fear. He turned over, seeing Magnus laying down on the bed. His face almost pure white and tears streaming down his cheeks. He rushed over to the omega, pressing a kiss for his forehead. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry I took so long." he said.

"It's fine." he said back, leaning up and meeting him halfway for a sweet kiss. Alec smiled into it. 

"How are you? You okay?"

"I'll be fine. The doctor's are monitoring me until I give birth. It's gonna take a while though." 

"Okay. Do you need anything though?"

"Can you just hold me?"

"You never have to ask." Alec said, moving onto the bed and pulling the omega close. He pressed a hand to the bump. "Take you time girls. Daddy and ayah will wait as long as possible."

"But not too long!"

* * *

Alec smiled so widely as he walked inside of the room. His daughters were here. They were born. He had been there the moment they came out of Magnus. But he was too high on emotions to really take a look at his baby girls. Then after they were taken to be cleaned and checked up, he and Magnus could hold them to their heart's content. He walked inside of the room, hearing the soft hums of music. He looked over at the bed. Magnus looked utterly exhausted. His hair all over the place. But he looked beautiful to him still. The omega looked up and smiled so wide. "Look who's here." he whispered.

Alec walked over, sitting down beside Magnus. Looking down at the two little ladies. They had Magnus' beautiful tan skin, as if the sun blessed them. But it was the hazel eyes that made Alec start to tear up. They were just looking up at him. Observing. He looked over at his omega, almost looking for permission. Once given, with a swift and perfect motion, he held the two girls in his arms. They started crying at first from being away from their ayah, but once they noticed who it was from the sound of his voice, they stilled. Alec chuckled, tears dripping. "Oh, they are so beautiful."

"They have your eyes." Magnus said.

"And your nose." Alec added with a wide grin. "Oh! Oh, my girls! My daughters! Our daughters! Oh, I love you too so much! So much, you have no idea!"

The omega chuckled. "Have you thought of names?"

"Oh! No, that's is entirely up to you. You carried them and dealt with the pain and my dumb as-uh butt! Sorry ladies." Alec said, looking at them as they yawned. He slowly maneuvered one of the twins into Magnus' arms. "You choose."

Magnus grinned. "I was thinking Reinette for her." he said. "She came out screaming for me. Like the queen she is. And Lacie for her. Because she is cute as a button and knows it."

Alec looked down at Lacie, seeing her smile at her daddy. "Lacie and Reinette. I love it!"

Magnus smiled widely. "And I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Alec said, looking at his daughters. "I can't wait to raise you. And spend my life with you. All three of you."

Magnus grinned, moving in and kissing Alec. Alec smiled as they kissed. This was his life now. With his omega and daughters. And he love it. He was never going to say goodbye to them. Never going to ruin it.


	4. Walking A Mile In Your Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [Stewartvanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewartvanisha/pseuds/Stewartvanisha)
> 
> "Hey can you do a freaky friday au with alec and Clary who argue you a lot and everyone's tired of it but Magnus finds it amusing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a pretty entertaining prompt to write. I try my best with comedy so I hope that this is funny. I tried my very best with it. I hope that I did it justice and that you enjoy!

Magnus and Jace didn't get along at first. They had gotten into their fair share of arguments and petty little qualms. But slowly and surely, the two of them started to slowly become friends. It was no longer a Tom and Jerry relationship between the two and they closer. With Clary being like Magnus' adoptive niece and Alec being Jace's parabatai, they understood their need to get along. And so they did. They weren't the best of buddies. They didn't go out for wine tastings and paint their toes and gossip. But they had a mutual respect from each other. Because they understood what they had to do in order to make their family whole once more.

If only it was the same for Alec and Clary.

They did not manage to find any sort of common ground. Whenever the couples was together, either at the Institute, on a double date, or just running into each other, Alec and Clary always were arguing. It would seem they were more like siblings than close to in laws. "You know..." Magnus called to Jace one night on their bi weekly whiskey nights. "I don't think that either of us will be able to get married with their continuous arguing.

Jace chuckled. "Agreed."

And that is what they thought for Alec and Clary's year long bickering. Until randomly, something happened. Just in the middle of spring when nothing was really supposed to happen. Magnus was just relaxing in the loft, waiting for Alec to come back from a demon hunt so that they could go out for dinner. He expected only his beautiful and freakishly tall shadowhunter when the door opened. But was shocked to see someone else there with him. "Alexander..." he called, looking over and seeing his siblings and Clary as well. "And company."

"Okay." Izzy called, holding her hand out. "Before you say anything, we need your help."

"When do you not need my help? Regardless though, my door is always opened to the love of my life." Magnus said, slowly moving over to Alec and pressed his hand against his pectoral.

"Thanks babe, but I'm over here."

Magnus' eyes widened, slowly turning over to Clary. "Huh?" _She"_ slowly raised her hand and waved at him, an awkward smile on _her_ lips. He then looked up at Alec... well, his body.

"Hey." Clary called through Alec's voice and mouth.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, thoroughly confused now. He pointed at Jace. "Okay, start with the explaining. Now."

"Okay, okay." Jace said. "The demon started spitting out this some sort of acid or venom towards us. It hit Alec when he tried to protect Clary. When they fell back, this happened for some reason."

Alec turned over to Clary... well Alec. He pressed a hand against _her_ cheek, rubbing at it gently. Slowly, his magic slowly spilling inside of him and scanning him in some sort of way. He opened his eyes, the aura coming off of him was red. Like his Alexander. And when he looked into the green eyes, they had a hazel like shine on them. Like Alec's. He pulled his hand away from _her_ cheek. He slowly moved over to Alexander... Clary. He moved a hand gently onto _his_ shoulder, rubbing it gently and doing the same. Slowly, he looked up at the light pink aura that the young shadowhunter gave off and the glint of green in _his_ eyes. He pulled his hand away and looked over at Izzy and Jace. "What kind of demon was it that you saw out there?" he asked. "Could you describe it to me?"

"Probably. I can try." Izzy said, moving over with the warlock towards the coffee table.

Jace walked over to the two. "Can you two hold tight in... in there?"

"What do you think?" Alec snapped.

"Be nice." Clary said, looking down at her own body. "Geez, I'm short."

"That's what I've been saying." he quipped back.

"I'm not too short!"

"But you said it."

"I'm average for a woman."

"Izzy is taller than you.

"She is always in heels! And I might be short, but you are literally a tree. How's the weather up there, huh?"

"I'm not that tall! I'm six two! And I could stomp on you like a bug if I wanted"

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at their petty arguement, looking down at the picture his magic had drwan. "Okay. Alexander can you tell me if this is the demon that you fought?" he asked, pointing it at Alec's body. It took him a second before he slapped himself and turned to Clary's body. "Sorry."

"No problem sweetheart." he said back to him, taking the paper from him and looking down at it.

Izzy hummed. "That's very weird to hear coming from Clary's voice." she said.

"Tell me about it." Jace said, looking at his girlfriend's body and then his parabatai's body.

Alec nodded, handing the paper back. "That's it. That's the demon we fought."

"Okay. So since you confirmed it, I know that this demon has very little magic. It only comes in high quanity inside of it's venom. However, it's venom's magic is very random. They have no control of it. So I guess that when you guys fell on top of each other, it switched your bodies. But I happen to have some of it's venom and other ingredients to create an antidote. And since this is a lesser demon, this antidote should be a lot easier to curate and administrator than with Valentine and I." the warlock said.

"Good." Alec said.

"Great." Clary said in agreement.

"How long is this gonna take?" Jace asked.

"It should be a couple of hours if I work fast enough." Magnus said.

"So I'm stuck in Fray's body for a couple more hours?!" Alec cried out.

Clary rolled Alec's eyes. "You act like that's a prison sentence."

"It is a prison sentence!" he cried. "I'm in your dumb ass body!"

"Okay!" Izzy cried, moving in between them. "Jace and I are gonna go and get some food, maybe that will make you two less irritable. We'll be back."

Clary sighed and nodded their way. "Okay then. We'll be fine here I guess."

"Make yourself at home biscuit." Magnus said, rubbing Alec's cheek. He slowly moved to Clary's body and pressed a hand against _her_ shoulder. "I would kiss you if you were in your own body love."

"I would too. But I trust that you'll work fast." he said to him.

Magnus grinned. He snapped his fingers and summoned some drinks for them before turning over to his office. Alec sighed, slowly moving to sit down. As he did, he slowly shuffled. Obviously uncomfortable. Clary watched him from her spot in Alec's tall body. "You good?"

"How do you sit?" he said, moving around the skinny legs. "There's so much room."

"Please." she said. "Try being on your period."

* * *

"Don't tie my hair in a bun Fray!"

"Why not? Explain that to me? Your hair is long as all hell!"

"I am not gonna allow myself to look like some high school dropout surfer bastard. No! Leave it be!"

"You know, I didn't take you for someone who cared a lot about your hair."

"It's not really for me. It's for Magnus."

Magnus dropped his tea, falling down and starting to laugh loudly from hearing that.

* * *

"It's a valid question." Clary called from his spot across from his own body.

"I know, I guess. But it was pretty strange coming from you." Alec said.

"It's true. I understand why women have nipples for when they are mothers and pregnant. But why would I need one? And why two?" Clary asked, moving her arms to Alec's chest.

"Why any in general?" Alec said.

The two heard a crash from the office. They instantly got up and ran over towards the sound, expecting some sort of danger or a kind of spell gone wrong. But Magnus was on his knees, laughing. Clutching a table at his side and his stomach. His face was red and tears were streaming down his face from how hard he was laughing. Clary and Alec raised their eyebrows, confused as to what was making the warlock laugh so much. "You two are... ridiculous!" Magnus cried, still laughing out loud.

* * *

"Can I take these off?" Alec asked, looking at Clary's reflection in the wide mirror.

"What?" she called, turning around and looking away from the magazine. He turned over to her, pointing in a circle at the chest. Immediately when he did that, Magnus started losing it again, leaning against the doorway and biting his lip to stifle his laughter. "You mean my bra?"

"Yes." he called, turning back to his reflection. "Why the fuck does these hurt so much?"

"I can't tell you to me honest." she said to him, walking over to her body and helping him unclasp the bra and pull it free. Alec let out a big sigh of relief.

"Damn that feels good."

"You men are lucky for your perfectly flat chests."

"I will never take that for advantage again."

Magnus fell back down onto his butt, laughing loudly at the situation. They argued about stupid shit and debate stupid shit? What wasn't to laugh about?

* * *

"Okay." Magnus said, handing the two a piece of small candy.

Alec looked down at it. "Damn your hands are small Fray." he muttered.

"And your hands are huge." she said back.

"Tell me about it." Magnus muttered under his breath with a sly grin.

"Something so small can switch them back?" Jace asked him, looking at Magnus and then at the candy.

"It will. They just have to face each other and the magic will take care of the rest." Magnus said to them. "Ready to get back in your own body?"

"More than." the two of them said in unison, slowly popping the small candies. The both recoiled at almost the same.

"Shit." Alec cursed.

"Tastes like seaweed and rotten limes." Clary added.

"Yes, yes, I know that it has a horrible taste. But please work with me here." Magnus said rather fast, pushing them close to each other. As he did, he moved over to Izzy and Jace. Grabbing them by the wrist and pulling them away.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked.

He pushed them down and pulled the coffee table up. "The magic gets a bit rowdy at times blondie. Keep low for me?"

Jace didn't have to be told twice. He knelt down and stayed below the edge of the wide coffee table. Alec and Clary slowly met eyes and suddenly everything felt like it was burning. Clary started screaming in pain, falling down as her knees buckled. Alec caught her, falling down with her was the magic exploded. Izzy screamed as a spark flew past her head. Slowly, Magnus and Jace peered their heads up past the table.

Alec groaned, leaning up and pressing a hand to his temple. A large hand. He looked over at his hand, recognizing a fading iratze and some doodles Clary did on their herself when in his body. "Hey!" he called. "I'm me again!"

Clary slowly sat up, running her nails through her long locks. "Long hair that I am free to tie up without rules. I'm me!"

Magnus slowly got up from his spot and moved away the residue the spell left. "Thank the angel." he said, moving to Alec. "Now, onto more pressing matters."

"Finally." Alec said, wrapping both hands around Magnus' waist and kissing him deeply. Slowly, he picked him up and spun him around.

Jace slowly moved to Clary, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She huffed, moving in and kissing him soundly. "Missed that." she whispered.

"Missed the real you." Jace said.

"They stopped sucking face. You can stop sucking face now!" Izzy called, looking over at Alec and Magnus, who was still in their romantic mid air embrace.

Magnus giggled, slowly pulling away from his tall boyfriend. "Clary's right, you are tree." he said, ruffling Alec's hair and touching his hot cheeks.

You can climb me later if you're that excited." Alec whispered in his ear with a sly grin.

"So, was this helped you two find mutual understanding?" Jace asked.

"Yes. Will you guys get along now?" Izzy added.

Slowly, Clary and Alec met eyes. They turned away with a grin, shining off middle fingers in each other's direction. They weren't bickering enemies anymore. And that is a start in the right direction. Right?


	5. Special Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Jenny (guest)
> 
> "I would say highschool au?? Or college au?? Nerd Magnus would be 👌👌  
> Thanks!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you don't know, I have been dealing with some stuff personally. So that is why I have left this story alone for almost a month. I am still working on your prompts, my own prompts and looking for some all over the internet for you guys. I hope that I did this prompt justice for ya'll. I love you all so so much. Enjoy this new prompt! And if you have one, don't be afraid to comment it. Love you all! 🤍

When Alec Lightwood was in high school, there was a lot for him that he wanted to keep his mind focused on. His grades, friendships, football scholarships, college. Everyday was almost like a job when trying to keep all of those ideals in mind. Every day the same, from waking up, going to school, talking with people, practices, games, his job, his essays, going to the gym, helping his mom, helping his sister, connections, dinner then sleep. It was a struggle when he had so much going for him that would soon lead to something better. It was what he was focused on. But none of those events and responsibilities even had the chance to shine a light to what was the most important thing in Alec's world. Magnus fucking Bane was the one and only thing in Alec's life that was a welcomed and loved consistency. He was the one person that he would lay his life on the line for besides his mother and siblings. When Alec met Magnus during his junior year, he became completely and utterly infatuated with him. He was convinced almost immediately that Magnus was the most beautiful man on the planet and one of the smartest men inside of the school. Alec knew that he was in love with Magnus before he was even asked out by him. And he felt like he never wanted to let go from that point on. Magnus was his breath of fresh air. His beautiful boyfriend that he loved and adored and who loved and adored him back. He was more important than any sport to him. He loved Magnus to the moon and back, as cliche as it sounded.

Alec slowly pulled out of the bathroom, moving out and towards the bed. He looked out, smiling at the beautiful man that he was just reminiscing about. Magnus was sitting down on his bed, his hair spilled all over his eyes and he moved multiple pieces of papers into piles. Alec grinned, walking over to him and slipping his glasses off of his eyes. He let out a chuckle as he did it, rushing over in front of him. "Alexander!" he cried. "I can't organize your stuff if I can't see!"

"The thing is is that no one asked you to babe." Alec said, placing the glasses back on his nose. Magnus chuckled, turning over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Alec kissed him back, smiling wide as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks though." he said as he pulled away.

"You are most welcome pup." Magnus said, patting his nose.

"Don't call me that."

"Panda?"

"No."

"Then pup stays." Magnus said with a chuckle, turning back to the papers.

"Okay then kitten."

"So, here is all of the missing assignments from when you were sick yesterday." he said, pointing to the piles.

"Sick." Alec repeated, pulling his fingers up for air quotes as he nibbled kisses to Magnus' neck.

Magnus smiled at the thought of their impromptu day off. He giggled, patting the other piles. "Here is that essay for your APUSH class. And this is all of your college essays. All done and ready for email or mailing."

"Great. Thank you baby." Alec said, taking each one carefully and setting it down into his folder. He came back and pulled Magnus into his lap.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" Magnus asked, running his hand through Alec's long, dark locks. "Big game."

"I'm always excited for a game. You gonna be there?"

"Always."

"How about sitting with Izzy and the cheerleaders this time. Front row? Cheer me on?"

Magnus' cheeks turned red at the thought. Magnus might love color, dressing up and expressing himself, but he was as shy as a ghost in Mario. He didn't want to be seen. But dating Alec, who was the handsome, smart, football star of the school came to the territory of being seen. But he slowly got used to it. But being seen always made him nervous and a bit scared. Alec chuckled. He knew how shy Magnus was, but they way his cheeks reddened when the prospect of coming into the spotlight came was too cute. He pressed a kiss to those cheeks, now making his nose red as well. Magnus chuckled. "Maybe... I don't know." Magnus said.

"Don't worry. You don't need to answer now. But you should know... that I am way more excited to spend the night with you than play in some football game." Alec said, turning off the main lights to his room and turning on his LED's. The dark pink lights casting a romantic lighting over the two. Magnus smiled at the lust in boyfriend's eyes as Alec leaned down and pressed a hand to his ass. Magnus grinned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

* * *

Magnus lightly knocked on the door across from Alec's room. Magnus would have stayed there, as Alec gave the absolute best cuddles in the world after making love, but he really need to speak with Isabelle. It was important. Slowly, the door opened, showing off the beautiful sister of his handsome boyfriend. "Mags?" she called. "What are you doing here right now? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I hope that I'm not bothering you." Magnus said, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. "But can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um..." Izzy rubbed her lip, looking inside of the room. "How about we go and talk downstairs?" Magnus raised his eyebrow. He looked in through the small crack in the door and saw a body laying down on her bed. He chuckled and gave her a curt nod. The two made their way downstairs, Magnus taking a seat at the table while Izzy poured herself a cup of tea. She handed him his own mug, giving him a smile. "So, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. Everything is fine." he said. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Oh. Alright then. What's up?" she asked.

"So... Alec has a really big game tomorrow. And I want to give him some kind of surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Alec is always spoiling me and surprising me."

"Yeah. That sounds like my brother."

"Almost everyday is something new from him. And I want to treat him like he treats me."

"Aww! That's so sweet of you. So are you asking me to help you find a way to surprise him at the game?"

"I already have a surprise in mind actually." Magnus said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just a bit... embarrassed to ask you."

"Embarrassed?" Izzy repeated, taking his hand. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because I don't often do stuff like this." Magnus said. He sighed, blushing widely. He just needed to get it out. "I want to... join the... the cheerleading routine at the game. Since you're the captain I though that... that... ugh."

Izzy's eyes widened. Slowly, she smiled widely. "Magnus! That is so adorable!" she cried.

Magnus groaned louder in complete embarrassment, leaning down and hitting his forehead on the table. "It's so embarrassing."

"No it's not." she said with a smile, taking his hand and pulling his head up by the chin. "It's cute. Tell me everything!"

"Well.. I'm usually sitting with you and your team at rehearsal while Alec is practicing. And I kind of know the... the routines by heart." he said, rubbing the back of his neck again in complete worry that he was going to be made fun of.

"Why are you so embarrassed by this? It's a really, really adorable idea. And I would love nothing more than to help you with it. Oh! Alec is going to love it! Trust me." Izzy said with a wide smile. "Now, I know school doesn't start for a couple more hours. But this is an emergency. Come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where? It's five AM."

"To help you with your adorable little plan." Izzy said, taking him by the hand and pulling him up from the chair.

* * *

_**"Hey!!"** _

Simon screamed as he fell down onto the ground. The comfort of the bed completely and utterly gone. He groaned, rubbing the side of his head. Slowly, he turned over, his vision still blurry without his glasses. He felt the weight on the bride of his nose as his vision cleared, looking up and seeing his girlfriend's big and scary brother. He cried out, slowly getting up. "Uh... uh I... hey Alec."

"Where's my sister?" he asked him, placing his hand on his hips.

"Oh! I um..." he turned over to the bed, not seeing her silhouette. "She was here last night."

"Well, Magnus must be with her then." he said, sighing and turning away from him. "Get up."

"Oh. Okay." he said, slowly getting up and grabbing his shirt. The two left the bedroom, unintentionally meeting with the blonde brother of the Lightwood family.

Jace raised his eyebrow, seeing Simon and Alec together. When he knew damn well that if the oppturnity arose, Alec would murder Simon just for dating his sister. And he would help. Their protective brother aura's were always on the same wavelength. "What's he doing here?"

"He spent the night." Alec said.

"You spent the night?!" Jace repeated. "I've been practicing my _if you hurt Izzy_ speech all month! I was waiting for this moment to actually use it. Not cool."

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry?"

"Never mind that right now. I need your help." Alec said, pointing at the two. "From both of you."

Simon and Jace turned over and met eyes with each other. "Huh?"

"Both of us?" Simon said.

"Yes. Both of you. Now sit." Alec stated, slapping the dining room chairs. The two sat down in an instant. "Now, I have a big game today. I need to be at all of my classes on time in order to play and I have to play. College scouts will be there."

"Understood." Simon said.

"I know all this already." Jace said, going to brew himself a cup of coffee.

"But here's the thing. I can't be with Magnus. And I want to surprise him today." Alec said.

"Again?" Simon and Jace said in unison.

"Yes, again! Magnus organized almost all of my papers last night just because he wanted to. And he spent the night with me. I really want to give him a thank you. And since you Simon, don't play football or any other sport and Jace, you're stuck on the sidelines with your wrist, I want you two to help me out." Alec said.

"How?" Simon asked.

"I have all of my gifts planned out for Magnus. I just need for you guys to pick them up and deliver them."

"Jesus, you're a hopeless romantic." Jace quipped with a smile, sipping his brewed cup o' joe.

Alec grinned at that, being told that he was the perfect boyfriend. He picked up a small piece of paper and handed it to both of them. "Here. Everything is paid for by the way." he said.

Jace looked down at the the paper. "This is a lot man."

"No expense is too much for him." Alec said.

* * *

Magnus bit his lip hard as he moved from the football field towards the school's back entrance. He was gripping his books tightly near his face to hide his flushed cheeks and nose. Izzy was standing right beside him, along Clary and Lydia. Their shared smiles were just as wide as usual. But Magnus was blushing hard from sheer worry and embarrassment about his plan to surprise Alec. "Keep your head up." Clary said with a smile, tapping the bottom of his chin with her pinky. "There's no reason to be nervous."

"The game isn't for a long time." Izzy added.

"Still though." Magnus said, running a finger through his hair.

"You'll be fine." Clary said, moving towards his locker. "Now, the uniform should be ready a little before that, so don't worry about that."

"And I'll be sure to keep the boys at bay before the game." Lydia added with a smile.

Magnus let out an exhale. He moved to speak to them, but there was a loud yell from two voices behind him. He screamed, moving behind Lydia in shock. Izzy groaned. "Bitch." she snapped.

"Bitches you mean." Jace joked, snapping his fingers her way.

"Sorry." Simon called, putting his hands up in defense. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes we did." Jace said with a chuckle. Clary slapped his shoulder. "Hi Mags."

He waved back, adjusting his glasses. "What are you two doing here?"

'We're on delivery duty."

"Delivery duty?"

Jace nodded, holding up a small plastic bag and take away mug. Magnus adjusted his glasses, taking it from him. "Your favorite breakfast." he said.

Magnus peered inside of the mug, taking in a small sniff. He smiled, inhaling the scent of his favorite tea blend and bacon. "From Alec." Simon added.

The girls all swooned. "Aw!" they said in unison.

"Stop." Magnus said, blushing wildly at that. "Where is he by the way?"

"He can't be late to any of his classes today because of the game." Simon said, wrapping an arm around Izzy's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"He wanted to walk you to class today and be disgustingly adorable like he does 24/7/365, but he can't. So we are his obedient servants." he said to him with a smile, bowing down slightly.

"That's cute." Lydia said with a smile.

"Don't quote Hamilton to me when you've never heard it before." Magnus joked.

"Got it." Jace said with a laugh. "Alec said you'd like a pun like that."

Magnus huffed, thinking that it was adorable. "Thanks." he said to them.

"Now, you boys go. We have private things to plan." Clary said to them, shooing them a away with a smile.

Simon nodded. "Okay, okay, we're going." he said.

"We're not boys though, we're men." Jace said, turning away from them.

"You don't act like it!" Izzy called laughing.

The girls slowly turned over to Magnus as he turned over to start heading to class.

* * *

"Hello Magnus."

Magnus jumped, seeing Jace sitting in his chair. "Jace!" he sneered through his teeth. "What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean? I take AP English." he said with a chuckle, picking up a box. "Present time."

Magnus started blushing immediately, knowing who the gift was from. "C-Can you tell Alexander that I don't need all of these gifts?"

"Tell our Alec to stop? Not gonna happen." he said, pushing it toward him and hugging him before leaving.

Underhill chuckled from his spot in the classroom, scooting his chair towards him. "So... what'd he get you?" Magnus jumped again, hearing the voice of his boyfriend's teammate. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No... no issue. It's okay." he said.

"So, what did lover boy deliver?"

"I have no idea."

Magnus huffed, slowly untying the twine that kept the box closed. He pulled it opened and immediately turned red. Underhill slowly looked inside of the box, seeing the black velvet of a jewelry box. Magnus slowly picked it up and opened it, revealing golden pendant with a kitten on it. "Oh... it's beautiful." Underhill called.

Magnus huffed, slowly putting on the necklace and rubbing the kitten's tiny ruby eyes. "Oh Alexander." he said to himself.

* * *

_"Hey baby."_

"Alexander, this is an expensive gift! I need you to take it back." Magnus said into his phone, trying to hide how hot his cheeks were getting and hurry to the library.

 _"No."_ Alec said with a laugh. _"It's yours sweetheart. I want you to have it. My mom was looking at necklaces from vendors and she saw this one. You know how much she adores you and I bought if off of her. The kitten reminded me of your eyes."_

Magnus puffed out his cheeks, feeling them getting hotter and him blushing even more. Only Alec could make him blush that way. Damn how sweet he was. He hurried inside of the library and hid near his favorite book shelf. He sighed, leaning down and looking through his bag. "I love it Alexander. Really, I do. It's gorgeous. Thank you darling."

 _"You're welcome."_ he said.

"Listen, I- AH!"

Magnus jumped, falling down onto his back seeing Simon and Jace at both ends of the shelf. _"Mags? Mags! Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just your stupid brother and his friend." Magnus hissed, giving them both the middle finger.

"He's not my friend." Jace said.

"Well..." Simon called, waving his hand in a so so motion.

 _"I gotta go Mags, sorry."_ Alec called. _"I'll see you after school. Love you."_

"Love you too." Magnus said, hanging up. "What the fuck?"

"Hey." Jace waved. "Thought that you might be here."

"Why do you two keep following me?" he said. "It's only fourth period!"

"Yeah. We know." Jace said, going inside of his jacket and pulling out a bag of candy. "We bring treats though."

"From Alec?"

"From Alec."

Magnus snatched it from him and started to peel away the hard candies wrapping. Jace grinned, seeing the way that Magnus' eyes glistened when he tasted his favorite candied treat.

* * *

Alec grinned, looking up at the clock and seeing as it clicked to 2 o' clock. Finally, it was time for him to leave and time for him to see his beautiful boyfriend. He got up, waving goodbye to his group and heading out the door. He turned over, seeing Magnus there automatically. Instead of having to go and find him himself. He walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning him in a circle in the air. Magnus cried out in shock, not knowing who picked him up. The glasses perched on his nose slowly fell down onto the ground. Alec put him down, seeing how red his face was. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before going to pick up his fallen glasses. Magnus looked over at him, clutching his bag in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Alec grinned, seeing two of his gifts he knew Magnus would like. "You like the flowers. I'm glad." he said, placing the glasses back on his nose and grinning his way.

"Thank you." he said. "But a gift every period? That's a bit much for you love."

"So? You deserved all of them." Alec said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus eagerly kissed him back. "You want me to drive you home? I have a bit of time before football practice. I got pick you up some lunch."

"You already had your little minions drop off veggie burgers for me earlier." Magnus said back with a wink. "But, I'll find a way home. You can go over to practice. I'll be back later for the game."

Alec ran his finger against his cheekbone. "You sure?"

"Very sure." Magnus said.

Alec grinned. "Okay then. I'll see you at the game." he said, pressing a kiss to his lips and rushing away.

Magnus' grin was so wide and his cheeks turned redder than the flowers in his hands. Lydia slowly moved over to him from her spot by her locker, patting his shoulder. "You guys are so adorable." she said.

Magnus looked down, trying to hide his blush. His glasses slipping off of his nose. She quickly caught it and pressed it back to his nose. "Thanks."

"No problem." she said. "Now, Clary is doing some finishing touches on your uniform and all of the girls are on board and excited. So we're going to my house to get ready."

Magnus bit his lip again, becoming shy once again. Lydia chuckled. "I don't know about this all of a sudden."

"You'll be fine." Lydia said. "Now come on. Let's get Alec's special surprise ready."

Magnus huffed, still nervous about this idea (that was his idea) and followed.

* * *

Alec groaned as the lights flickered on. No matter how often he played games, the way that the lights would suddenly blare on, in the middle of a game or at the start, always annoyed the ever loving hell out of him. But it no longer blinded him like before. Slowly, he threw the ball behind him and took off into a sprint. Continuing to play the same game that he has been taught to. The other team took a few seconds to get back in order with the lights blaring, leaving them opened for a tackle. Jace caught the ball and continued the game, sprinting as far as he could towards the end zone. Alec cheered him on, tackling who he could. The whistle blew as Jace fell down to the ground, another player tackling him from below the legs. He exhaled, hissing and spitting out his mouth guard. The referee called out for halftime, seeing as there was only three seconds left on the board and there was no way for another play to start. Alec walked over to Jace, helping him up and patting him on the back. "Good job." he said, yanking off his helmet and running a hand through his damp hair.

"Thanks." he said, following him to the bench. He fell down, exhaling dramatically. The other players following in his footsteps.

Alec quickly poured himself some cold water and looked out to the crowd. Looking for Magnus. He hadn't seen him minutes before the game started, which was what Magnus always tried to do. And he couldn't see any sign of him. And he was starting to get a little worried for him. Was he okay? He hoped that all of those gifts didn't scare him off. He knew how insecure Magnus was and he did ask for Simon and Jace to give his gifts during all classes. Maybe he was embarrassed? Underhill looked over at him, raising his eyebrow. "What's with that face?"

"Face? What face?" Alec repeated, jumping a bit.

"That worry face." the rest of the team said in unison.

Alec let out a chuckle. He didn't get to answer them as the announcer's voice rang through louder than everyone else. So he shut up and just continued to drink his water. "Ladies and gentleman, it is now halftime! It is now time for our lovely cheerleaders to come and bring a smile to our faces. Please welcome onto the field, the Alicante Angels and their special guest!"

"Special guest?" Jace repeated, sitting up a bit too fast at the prospect of the cheerleaders.

"Excited much?" Alec called. "They probably just let someone new onto the squad."

"Their special guest kind of looks like Magnus." one of the players called.

Alec raised his eyebrows, slowly turning over towards the field. To say that his jaw dropped to the floor would be a complete understatement. His eyes widened, seeing his Magnus walk across that field. That was his Magnus? The same one that blushed every time Alec kissed him? The same one that would hide at the prospect of public gift gifting or being spoiled like he deserved? The same one that got stuck in a tree hiding from his Mandarin teacher in public?

Damn, that was his Magnus.

He looked absolutely stunning. A tight shirt and legging curled on his body in all of the right places. All in the school's colors. But as he looked up, he saw that the chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend were gone. Along with those adorable thick rimmed glasses that he wore. His eyes were golden, like something out of his mom's jewelry boutique. And the makeup... everything about him right now in that exact moment was so fucking **_hot_**. His felt everything start to tighten as he looked at his boyfriend. Magnus moved towards the center of the circle, putting his face down and covering it as he let out one of his shy giggles. He might not be able to hear it, but he knew it just by looking at his beautiful boyfriend. Izzy moved out from the group, smoothing out her skirt and shaking her pom poms. "Give me an A!" he cried.

The crowd laughed, adding into the cheer. _"A!"_ they cried in unison. Alec raised his eyebrow, confused but clapped along with a smile on his face.

"Give an L!" Lydia cried out, waving one pom pom in the air with other rested on her waist.

Jace turned over to Alec, getting the cheer way earlier then he was getting it. He clapped his shoulder and cried out with the others as loud as he could. _"L!"_

Clary jumped up in the air with a wide smile. "Give an E!"

Underhill and the rest of the team surrounded Alec, shaking him in excitement that there was an entire cheer just for him. Alec was smiling wide as the crowd yelled out loudly: _"E!"_

"Now give an C!" the three cried in unison, holding out both of their pom poms towards the crowd.

_"C!"_

"What's that spell?" Izzy called.

 _"Alec!"_ everyone yelled out, especially everyone surrounding Alec. He grinned, looking at the squad.

The girls moved to the side, showing off Magnus as the spotlight shone down on him. "Alec!" he cried out, pointing to him and blowing a kiss his way. Alec dramatically slammed his fists against his chest as if it hit him. Magnus blushed. Izzy clapped three times, the music starting up with a cool R&B beat to it. Alec's eyes stayed locked on him as the girls started shaking their poms poms and skirts to the beat. Alec felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe when he saw what Magnus did. He started shaking his hips and rolling in perfect tandem with the rest of the cheerleaders. He looked like he belonged there. The way that he danced should be sinful. Alec stood completely still, watching his boyfriend in complete and utter shock as his teammates, moved around in tune to the music. Magnus then slowly turned over, his back facing the crowd as two of the cheerleaders held his waist. Slowly, they pulled him up into the air. One of his legs were extended in his hands. No hint of struggle or pain in his eyes or his body. Alec felt like he was gonna faint if he kept staring.

Magnus looked down at Alec, grinning as he set his leg down and moved out of their arms in a round off backhand spring. The crowd watched as the rest of the girls danced around him as he spun in the air and then landed in a split. Just as the music stopped. Just as all eyes were on him. He raised his hands, accepting Izzy's pom poms and shaking them. "Go Alec! Go team!" he cried with a wide grin.

Alec's eyes were completely wide, looking over at him. His teammates and the rest of the crowd were cheering ecstatically. Magnus pulled himself up in a smooth motion, bowing respectfully. Slowly, the music started up again and he continued dancing and cheering with the rest of the squad. All eyes were on him as he did it. Alec felt someone tap his shoulder in the middle of the dance, he turned over, seeing two of the football players from the other team in front of him. One of them was a lot shorter than Alec while the other was right up to his height. "Hey, you're a lucky guy." the shorter one said, looking over at Magnus as he helped Lydia up into the air for a high V. "He's beautiful."

Alec grinned, hearing that. Damn right he was lucky. Magnus was all his. The taller one wasn't looking at Magnus though. His eyes were wandering over to Underhill. Who was sitting and cheering for his friends. Alec grinned. "Underhill?" he called.

The man's eyes widened and he blushed. "Um... you know if he is... um-"

"Totally single. Totally gay." he said with a wink. The player grinned, turning over to Underhill and blushing. Alec turned over to keep watching his beautiful boyfriend when he got a face full of adorable sophomore cheerleaders. They rushed towards Alec and grabbed him by the arms. "Uh? Wait, wait, what the hell?"

"Trust us." one of them called, pulling him into a small office chair and wheeling him to the center of the field.

Magnus grinned at him, walking over to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek with a grin. They continued their dance and cheer. Now that Alec was up close, he could see everything and every motion. It was breathtaking. Magnus moved over to him, shaking his pom poms and grinning widely in front of him. He fell down into another split, keeping eye contact with him as the song came to an end and confetti fell down. Alec grinned, looking down at him. "Surprise?" Magnus said, coming out in a heavy breath.

Alec got up from the chair, helping Magnus up and pressing his hands to his cheeks. Slowly, he moved forward and pressed his lips against his. The crowd continued to cheer for them. Making Magnus smile even more. "What happened to not wanting to be the center of attention?" Alec asked, pulling away for a brief moment before pressing a kiss to his lips again.

Magnus chuckled, kissing him back. Slowly, the cheerleaders moved off of the field with the coach's light warning. Alec chuckled, moving over and picking Magnus up into his arms and carrying him over to the bench where his teammates were cheering him. "I guess that I'm not as shy as you I say I am." he said with a smile, running a finger against his cheek.

"Love you." Alec called.

"I love you too."


	6. True Love's Kiss Always Breaks A Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own prompt:
> 
> Alec is captured by a very vengeful Asmodeus, who has managed to escape from limbo. And his price to free him is getting his revenge on his son. And he has a twisted way of doing it, by cursing him similar to a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this kind of prompt for months now. But I am not a one shot kind of gal, so I thought that with this prompt fic that I have going around, it would be fun! Plus, maybe this will inspire some of you to write or submit a prompt of your own. I hope that you guys enjoy it! Hugs and kisses my guys. Enjoy! 💛

"Good morning pup."

Alec groaned, turning over on his pillow and over at Magnus. He was wide awake and dressed, strange for 6 AM, and holding out a silver tray to him. Alec smiled, sitting up and running a hand through his messy bed head. "Good morning Mags." he said. "I thought I said no pup."

"I can call you what I wish my love." Magnus said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. It was sweet and short. But goddamn did it make Alec completely fucking melt inside. Magnus held out a large mug to his husband as he set down the tray. "Completely black coffee, one shot of espresso and half a teaspoon of sugar. Just like you strangely like it."

"It's what gets me up. Unlike your sugar filled monstrosity." Alec joked, taking the cup. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're most welcome." he said. "So, I have some matters to attend to today. But I think that I am going to be free around lunch. How about we get together? How does Milan sound? There's this quaint little spot there and they make the best chili."

Alec hummed. "You know what? I would love that. It'd be a nice break from my day and I could just spend it with you." he said. "Meet me here?"

"Of course." Magnus called, getting up to move. Alec pulled himself up onto his knees, grabbing his husband and pulling down the collar of his shirt. Peppering sweet kisses against the neck. Magnus giggled at the tickling sensation. "Alexander, I am going to be late."

"I didn't get my morning love." he said. "I'm merely getting my fill."

Magnus rolled his eyes, feeling his husband's growing erection press up against the small of his back. "Oh what the hell." he said, snapping the food away and allowing Alec to throw him down onto the mattress.

* * *

Alec yawned, entering the loft. It was barely even two PM and he felt like he could sleep for years. He adored being the Inquisitor, but it was most definitely a draining job. It took a lot of Alec's energy to not snap at some of the stupid shadowhunters that he worked with. But the first half of his day would be worth it once he was with his beautiful husband. "Mags? Are you home yet?" Alec called, slowly moving into their living room. He stopped in the middle of the hall, seeing a figure sitting on their sofa. Clad in dark red with a drink in hand. "Whiskey? Now? You wouldn't want to wait to drink the cocktails at lunch?"

"Unlike my son, I've never been much of a cocktail person myself."

Alec's eyes widened, his hands instantly moving behind him. Instantly unsheathing his bow and aiming an arrow at the greater demon in his home. He remembered the story that Magnus told him of how he trapped him forever in limbo after what he had done to them. How did Asmodeus manage to escape? No one could leave limbo. Asmodeus stood up, setting down the glass in midair, as if an invisible coffee table was there. Alec released the arrow, aiming immediately for his heart, hoping that like Azazel, it would banish him. Asmodeus raised his hand, stopping the arrow in mid air and watching as it curled up into a ball as if it was made of paper. "Now let's be nice nephilim."

"How did you get out of limbo?" he sneered, his eye looking down at the dagger inside of his boot. If he could get to it quick enough, maybe he could slit his throat.

"I am a king of hell. You think that I wouldn't be able to escape some prison sentence?" he snarled back.

"And if I am correct, you _were_ a king of hell. Edom is no more. You don't have much power up here or over me." he hissed, one hand moving back to the quiver as a disguise to when he would quickly grab his seraph dagger.

"So I have learned." Asmodeus hissed. "How... disappointing. I made a legacy and a kingdom for my son and he just **burned it**. So now... he must pay for what he has done, the moron."

"Watch what you call my husband in our home." he said, grabbing the seraph and launching towards him.

Asmodeus just yawned, raising his hand up at him. He watched as the tapestries that Magnus hung in their hallway flew off of it's wall and towards Alec. They wrapped around his wrists tightly, stopping him from launching the attack. He hissed as they twisted his wrist and made him drop the blade. "Now, now, let us be reasonable." Asmodeus said, waving his hand again. This time making the silk sheets from their linen closet come to life. It flew towards him as the tapestries pulled his wrists behind him, wrapping around his chest and torso. Restraining him tightly. Alec cried out as he fell down to the ground and started struggling to break free. Asmodeus pulled Alec off of the ground, watching as struggled and hovered at the same time. "That was quick." he said. "Didn't even break a sweat."

"You have me. Now what do you want from me?"

"From you. Practically nothing. What I want is revenge on my son." he stated back to him. "And you are just the way to do it."

Alec's eyes widened. And he started to struggle. "No. Leave him al-mpgh!"

Asmodeus grinned as another cloth flew towards Alec and gagged him. Asmodeus chuckled, slapping his cheeks. "That's better." he sneered at him. "I can't wait to see the look on my son's face when he sees my hostage."

* * *

Magnus raised his eyebrow as soon as he came towards the front door. There was something in the air that was off. Something didn't feel right. He pressed his hand to the door, looking to see if his wards were still up and would open to his touch. But they didn't. They weren't even up. There was only small, thin, string like signatures lying around the door. Leftover from it's destruction. Magnus inhaled sharply, kicking the door in and pushing out his magic to his hands, looking around the loft. "Alexander?!" he cried. "Alexander?!"

He moved into the living room, and a harsh scent hit his nose in an instant. A strange feeling filled his body. A feeling that he hadn't felt in years. His father's magic. The feeling and sensation of being around it always made him sick. The sense that he was here in his home. And now Alexander wasn't here. He had to have took him. To get to him. He knew how much he loved Alec. Magnus turned over, hearing the sound of fast footsteps. He watched as his in laws entered the room. "What happened?" Izzy cried. "Alec was supposed to call me. He always does before lunch."

"But I felt... felt distress, anger... fear from him." Jace finished. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Magnus looked back at the room, feeling the spicy energy that was Asmodeus' power and magic. He snarled, turning away. "I need to go."

"Go?" Jace and Simon repeated in unison.

"Go where?" Clary asked.

Magnus ignored their questions, moving the front door. "Stay here, do not go anywhere. I'll take care of this."

"Wait!" Jace called, rushing towards him. "Mag-"

He slammed the door behind him with his magic. He raised his hand, creating another strong ward to keep them inside and only open when he was finally done dealing with his father. He rubbed his lips together, pressing a hand against his wedding ring. "I'm coming Alexander."

* * *

Magnus slowly stepped out of the portal, looking out at the abandoned castle that he had been brought to. It was in the middle of Spain. He had no idea why his father would bring Alexander here, but his father was also one for theatrics. He inhaled, slowly crossing the small land bridge towards the entrance. The castle doors opened before him, the same wafting linger of his father's magic coming off of it. He pressed his hand to his ring, feeling the pulsing feeling of Alec's energy get stronger. He was inside, that was for sure. He rushed up the steps, ignoring the crumbling debris of this historic sighting, wanting nothing more than to just find his husband and kill his father for good. He turned, noticing the way there was barely a roof left, and how the sunlight shone down on the foyer or throne room like a personal spotlight. He knew who the light was for. His father. He stood there in the middle of the room, holding a whiskey glass and admiring the view of the land. "Beautiful isn't it. Spain has such a beautiful history when it comes to their monarchy." he said.

"Where the hell is my husband?" Magnus hissed.

"Right to the point then?" he stated, turning over to face him. "Alright. If you are hitting the nail on the head, then I will too. You ruined everything you disrespectful little bitch."

"Oh, I'm the disrespectful one? You abused me you psycho!" Magnus yelled back.

"I loved you! Picked you up after that bastard tried to drown you and I helped you become the man you are today! I raised you! Do you really think that that Alexander would love you if I hadn't stepped in and molded you? You probably wouldn't even know him, huh?" he sneered.

Magnus hissed, raising his hand slapping him across the face. Asmodeus retaliated, slapping him twice as hard. Magnus fell down hard onto the ground, breaking up some of the stone that made the castle. Magnus groaned, slowly getting up. "You are truly insane if you think I'll thank you for years of listening to your bigoted abusive teachings." he said, spitting out some blood.

"Those teachings would have made you a great king. We could have ruled side by side if you had just kept your damn mouth and legs shut."

"Call me a slut, but it made me empowered."

"It made you weak. This whole nephilim and High Warlock life made you weak. When you could have been a prince of hell. A king even!"

"I never wanted that! That was all you! You were insane to think that I would ever join you! Now, I will not ask you again, where is my husband?!" Magnus yelled. Asmodeus huffed, snapping his fingers. Magnus turned over, hearing one of the wooden doors creak open. His eyes widened, seeing his Alexander forcefully pulled out and towards him. Dark red magic was wrapped around his body, restraining him tightly. "Alec..."

Alec's eyes widened, seeing his husband here. He immediately started to struggle harder than he already was. "Magnggh!" he cried as best he would with one thick stripe of magic over his mouth as a gag.

"Let him go!" he cried, standing up. "I've played your games since childhood. I will not play again!"

"Oh but you will." Asmodeus said, opening his hand and slowly curling it into a fist. Alec screamed, his back arching forward as the magic tightened around him.

Magnus eyes widened. "No! No, no! Stop! Stop it, don't hurt him! Stop it, please!"

Asmodeus grinned, releasing the fist and allowing Alec to breathe. Alec relaxed a bit, leaning down. "You threw away everything that I had given you. After all I have done for you, and yet you banish me to limbo?! For your disrespect, you are going to pay for what you have done for me!"

"Magngh, ngh!" Alec mumbled through the cloth, struggling. "Magngh, ngh! Dgng, dg igh!"

Magnus looked over at him, raising his hand as a way to calm him. But he knew it wouldn't. He slowly turned back to his father. "I won't let you win..."

"You will do as I say or I'll squeeze your nephilim so hard, he'll pop!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you want!"

Asmodeus grinned, moving inside of his blazer and pulling out a small bright red apple. "How ironic for us, wouldn't you say son?" he chuckled, holding it out to him. "One bite my boy."

"Magngh! Ngh! Magns!" he gasped, struggling to move the magic away from his mouth and yell at his husband.

Magnus slowly turned back to his father. "If I bite this... this apple... you'll let Alexander go? Right? And leave everyone else alone? Even mundanes?"

Asmodeus nodded. "You have my word as a greater demon."

Magnus took the apple, rubbing it's skin. He looked back at Alec. "I'm sorry Alexander."

"Magngh, ngh!" he cried, watching helplessly as Magnus bit into it. "NGH! MAGNGH! MAGNGH, NGH!!"

Magnus slowly dropped the apple, falling down onto his knees. His eyes were turning black and his skin pale. He looked up at his father, fighting the pain in his chest and the almost spider crawling feeling against his face and shoulders. Asmodeus smiled, watching Magnus in significant pain. He let his fist down, letting down Alec as well. Alec groaned, falling down onto side. He hissed, feeling that he might have bruised his hip. But that meant nothing when his love was in pain. He cried out, rushing towards the demon. "You stay back!" he yelled, shoving Alec into a painting with his power. "You will not steal this moment from me!" he cried, grabbing Magnus by the neck and looking down at him. "Feel this pain boy."

Alec groaned as he pulled himself back up, looking around him. Magnus was dying. He needed to stop it. He had to. But he didn't have any weapons on him, as Asmodeus had taken then all. He turned all around him, trying to find something to kill Asmodeus with once and for all. Alec froze, feeling a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down, seeing shattered glass littered all over the ground. He looked up at the paining that he had crashed into. Perfect. He quickly stood, grabbing the biggest shard and rushing over to the two. Quickly, he kicked Asmodeus in the shoulder, causing him to let Magnus go and fall down on his back. He cried out, sitting down on his chest and slamming the glass into his chest multiple times, aiming as best as he could for major arteries. Asmodeus hissed as the black blood poured out of him. He screeched in pain, his back curling as light erupted from in him. Alec turned back over to Magnus, covering him as best as he could with his body from the light. The king of hell exploded, blood and ichor spilling out on the castle wall, window and Alec's back.

He forgot about everything else, turning over to his husband. All the color was gone from his skin, leaving it a sickly gray undertone. His completely black eyes were opened wide, but completely dead inside. Alec grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, shaking him. "Magnus come on. Come on baby, come on." he begged, pulling him up into his lap. He rubbed his cheek. "You're going to be okay, you just need to wake up. Come on Magnus, please. Please just open your eyes. I need to know that you're alive. Come on baby, please."

He gripped him tightly, looking down at the damned apple that he had bitten. It was still bright red, looking almost perfect. How could something so nourishing hurt Magnus? The same Magnus who never did anything to purposely hurt someone or anyone else. He looked back at him, tears dripping down his cheeks from utter frustration and overall fear. Fear of losing him for good. He picked up his hand, checking for a pulse or any sign of life itself. He didn't feel anything from his wrist or on his neck. He bit his lip, not wanting to cry out. Alec gripped his hand gently and pressed a kiss to the side of his hand and against his wedding band. Alec couldn't find himself to look up as a gust wind came from behind him. "Alec!" He didn't even look up, hearing the voice of his sister in law. Clary ran over to him, kneeling down in front of him and pressing a hand to his shoulder. She looked down, seeing the state of Magnus. "My God."

"Alec." Jace gasped, looking at the ichor all over his back and the walls of the castle. He slowly lowered his blade, sensing no threat from the room or distress from his parabatai. Now there was just complete fear. "What happened?"

Alec just kept staring down at his husband, not wanting to answer his questions. Magnus was what mattered. Magnus needed to be saved right now. Nothing else mattered but Magnus right now. "Can you help him?" he said in a small voice, looking up at Clary.

Clary looked down at him. "I... I don't know." she gasped.

"What happened to him?" Simon asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Asmodeus." Alec gasped.

Clary quickly drew a rune on her hand, hovering it over her friend's face to try and see anything that could help. Izzy turned over, seeing the apple laying on the ground. She picked it, looking at it. Simon moved to her, looking down at it. "Poison apple?" he asked.

"Asmodeus had to have used some sort of dark magic then." Jace said, taking it from her and placing it inside of his jacket pocket for protection. "Anything Clary?"

She pulled her hand away. "I can't feel or see anything." she said.

"No! Please..." Alec gasped.

"We have to try something then." Simon called.

"I'll call Cat." Izzy said.

Jace knelt down next to his brother, pressing his hand against his shoulder. "Alec." he called to him in a small whisper. "It's going to be okay."

"He bit that apple... his father cursed him... he did this to protect me." he said, his voice as small as possible as he ran his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"He is going to be okay. We're going to help him." Jace said to him. "Don't worry."

"He has no pulse. He's not breathing. Jace, Asmodeus he... he killed-"

"Don't say that. Magnus is going to fine. We're going to save him."

"Clary." Izzy called to her. "Open a portal to Idris. Cat will be there, but we need to hurry."

Clary nodded, slowly drawing the rune. Simon knelt down in front of Alec. "Is he-"

"He'll be fine. Both of them will." Jace said to him, turning back to his brother. "You need to pick him up Alec. Come on, we gotta go."

Alec slowly maneuvered Magnus up into his arms, holding him closely to his chest and pressing a kiss against his forehead. Slowly, he rushed through the portal, hoping that he would be able to save Magnus. That this would save him.

* * *

The Inquistor slowly stood, hearing the med bay's doors open. He might have stood up too fast, as he swayed a bit. He hadn't eaten or slept since they had brought Magnus back from Spain. And it had been a while since he had brought him to safety. It had probably been a day or two if he really thought about it. Cat slowly peeled off her gloves, walking over to him. "Is he okay?" he asked. "Please tell me that you could at least help him. Please... please..."

Cat sighed. She took his hand in hers. "I've done all I can."

"Cat, no..."

"No." Jace gasped from his own spot, covering his mouth in shock.

"I tried to use my magic, believe me. I tried. But something is blocking my magic from even seeping into his body. It must have been the magic that Asmodeus cursed him with." she explained.

"Cat, there has to be some way to save him. There has to be something!" Alec begged him. "Please Cat, please! I'll do anything! Literally anything! There has to be something that I can do to save him!"

"Alec." Jace called, standing up.

"I'll give you my energy, my blood, anything! I don't care what I have to do. But there has to be something that I can do to stop this!" Alec sobbed. "Please Catarina... please..."

Cat looked down. "I'm sorry. I can't find anything. His pulse his so faint that it's barely noticeable. There's no sign of magic. It's almost like... he's in a mundane critical coma. But there is no way to wake him or a plug to pull to end his suffering. There's nothing that I can do now for him. The best that I can do is attempt to preserve his body and soul for a funeral, so that we can say proper goodbyes."

"No." Alec gasped, falling down to his knees.

"No, there has to be something." Clary added. "Magnus can't die like this."

"I have tried all that I could. I wish that there was more that I could do." she explained.

"What about the spiral labyrinth? Can't someone there help?" Jace asked.

"No. I have contacted them and they agree with. Preserving his soul and body is the best we can do for him." she explained.

Alec slowly turned away from them, wiping his tears furiously and sobbing into his hand. Izzy stood up, moving to comfort her mourning brother. Jace shook his head, ignoring the numbness he felt from his bond. "Wait." he called, going into his jacket. "What about this?"

Cat raised his eyebrow as he held out the apple. "Is now the time for a snack?"

"No. Not that." he said. "This was at the castle when we found them. Alec help me out here."

Alec slowly turned, having to lean on his sister for support. Cat slowly took the apple from him, in awe of how it must of been in his pocket for hours, been bitten already and bruised up there, yet it wasn't browning, bruised or any hint of rotting. She rubbed her finger against the shining red skin. "What is this?" she asked.

"Poison apple?" Jace replied.

"Asmodeus had it." Alec said. "He had Magnus take a bite out of it... and all of sudden he ended up like that."

Cat raised her hand, moving it along the fruit and finding it's signature. "This... this does help..." she called, moving back to the room. Alec sprinted to follow her.

"How?" he asked.

"I can find out what kind of spell he used on Magnus now. And perhaps, find an antidote." she said, looking down at her friend. Magnus looked peaceful laying there. Alec instantly touched his cheek, something he often did when his husband was sleeping.

"You hang in there, okay?" he whispered to him. He smiled, noticing the way his chest very faintly moved up and down. He was breathing at least. And that was a good omen. "I'm right here baby. I won't leave. Ever."

Catarina set the apple down on the medical table, waving her hand around it to find the source of the spell or the name of it at least. She huffed, feeling the same sort of wave that came off of her good friend. "It's definitely a curse." she said. "I can feel it now."

"What kind of curse?"

"It's actually a pretty easy one to master, but with greater demon magic it was disguised to be something worse."

"So... what does that mean?"

"It means that I can help him. It might take some time, and judging from his pulse, we might not have it. I'll send your family get some of those items."

"What can I do to help him?" Alec asked, ready to lay his life down on the line.

"Stay with him." she said. "That is the best thing you can do for him right now. Stay here and speak with him. Keep him hydrated and we'll be back soon, okay?"

Alec nodded, watching her go off to alert his family. Alec sighed, slowly moving down into the seat right next to him. He took his hand in his and rubbed his knuckle, eyeing the wedding band that he never took off unless to shower. "I'm here."

* * *

Alec sighed, looking at the clock. They had been gone for almost two hours now and he was starting to get worried now. He paced around the room, doing his best to try and keep a cool and calm composure. He was sure that he might lose it if he didn't pace. He slowly looked back over at Magnus. His breathing was still shallow, but he was breathing nonetheless. Alec slowly walked over to him, moving his hair out of his eyes and admiring the way that he still looked gorgeous. Even in a time of need like this. "Oh Mags." he whispered. "Don't worry. I'm going to break whatever curse this is. And we're going to be alright, you and I."

He sat down on the bed, careful of his husbands legs and rubbing his thigh. He sighed. "Come back to me sweetheart. Please. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it." he said, fingers brushing against the small and visible parts of his wedded union tattoo. He chuckled, seeing it there. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to it before looking up at him. "If I never see you again... and we can't break whatever spell you're under, I want you to know that I love you. Shadowhunters love once, and they love fiercely. And I am proud to say that you were my one and only love."

Alec leaned over, pressing his lips against Magnus' cold ones. He felt a tear stream down his cheek as he did, scared that this might be the last time that he would be kissing his warlock. But suddenly, the cold medical room felt warm. Alec pulled away for a moment, looking around in confusion. His eyes widened, seeing a light coming from not him but from Magnus. A bright golden shine from underneath of his skin. Alec covered his eyes, watching as they grey color drained from his husband's skin and the tan color returned. Alec gasped, slowly moving over and taking Magnus' cheek in his hand. "Mags?" he whispered.

Magnus hummed, slowly opening his eyes. "Alexander?" he said back, his voice hoarse. Alec's eyes widened, his smile reaching up to his ears. He moved over, pulling Magnus close to his chest. Magnus slowly hugged him back. "W-What happened?"

"What did happen?"

Alec turned over, seeing Cat and his family standing in the door. "I... I don't know." he said back. "I just... kissed him and-"

"Kissed me?" Magnus repeated, sitting up.

"No baby, you relax." Alec said back, his overprotective instincts taking full fledged form. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh!" Simon called, slapping his head.

"What?" Jace called.

"I should have noticed this sooner. Red apple, poisoned by magic, sleeping curse." he said. "It's like a fairy tale. That's so cute and romantic."

"Why did I let you marry my sister again?" Alec called.

"Play nice love." Magnus said to him, running a hand through his hair. Alec instantly melted.

"He is right though. True love's kiss is one of the universal ways of breaking a spell." Cat said, slapping herself as well. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Because it doesn't often work." Magnus said, smiling.

"But you and I are different, and that's why it did work." Alec said, nuzzling with neck with a smile.

Izzy and Simon cooed in unison while Izzy and Jace chuckled at Alec's affectionate nature. "Now, let's leave them." Cat said. "I do have to get something to check up on you anyway."

"Take your time Catarina." Magnus called as the door closed. He looked back at Alec, cupping his cheek. "Are you hurt?"

"What? Me? No, Magnus that was... that was a long time ago." he said to him. "Maybe a day or two ago."

Magnus looked rubbed his lips together, looking down. "Oh. Alexander I-"

"Magnus, you didn't have to risk your life to save mine."

"Of course I did. Asmodeus put you in danger, I had to do whatever it took to save you. And I am not apologizing for it Alexander."

Alec let out a weak chuckle. "Thank you for saving me."

"And thank you for saving me one true love." he replied, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. He leaned in, pressing a kiss against his lips. They were no long cold and the kiss was sweet and comforting.

Alec pulled away, pressing pecks against the warlock's jaw. "How's your magic? Is it working still?"

"Working fine. Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because I need you to lock the door and soundproof the room. I need time to get reacquainted with my warlock."

"And how will I ever say no that?"

Magnus chuckled, doing as Alec asked and meeting him in the middle for their reunion smooch.


	7. Did That Make You Feel Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Shadow (guest)
> 
> "I want a fanfic about ghost magnus bane....💔🥺"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that dark and gritty fics are my calling. Idk why. 😈😈
> 
> Shadow asked if I could have Alec kill Magnus. I personally can't just let Alec kill Magnus. I can't let my babies be hurt that bad. But I do have an idea to kill him and still make this as sad as possible. I made it based off of episode 1x13, if you were wondering. And I hope that you enjoy it Shadow! Hugs and many kisses from me to you, and if you have a prompt I will be glad to work on it as soon as possible! Enjoy!

There was something in the air immediately as soon as Valentine walked inside of the room. The vile smell and aura mixed together. It was something that Clary, Izzy and Simon all wanted to get rid of at the same time. They all turned over at the same time, watching the bigoted man walk over to them. Like they were friends meeting for lunch. Clary gripped the Book of the White tighter, knowing that he was probably going to take it without hesitation. "Where's your brother?" he asked immediately.

"You think I'd tell you?" Clary responded, knowing the importance of keeping Jace as far away from this man as humanly possible.

Valentine just hummed. "You won't have to." he said, inching closer to her.

"Stay away from her!" Simon yelled, trying to best to look brave in front of a man that wanted to kill him. He rushed towards him, in hopes to tackle him or maybe just push him away. Valentine, was taller and stronger than the fledgling. He pushed him down onto the ground with almost no effort needed, raising his blade to show him what a stupid decision it was to attack him. Izzy's eyes widened, moving to help him. Her whip cracked as soon as she unraveled it, wrapping it around his wrist and pulling his arm away from Simon's body and face.

Valentine sneered at her. He pulled his arm back slightly, giving him room to grip the whip tightly. He pulled on it hard, making Izzy lose her balance and fall down onto her stomach. Valentine smiled, turning back over to Simon, his blade raised once more.

"Stop!"

Valentine turned over, seeing the blonde he was looking for. Jace held his seraph high, his eyes trained on Valentine. Vengeance and complete and utter hellfire on his mind. "This time, you're not getting away." he said.

Valentine looked at him, completely unabashed. He just sat back and watched as his devoted men picked Izzy and Simon up from the ground and holding their own blades against their throats. Clary's eyes widened, watching her friends were taken hostage. "Finally ready to kill your own father?" Valentine asked like they were sitting at the dinner table.

"You abandoned me." Jace sneered back.

"I was protecting you... you weren't ready yet, but you've grown. You've become the warrior I've trained you to be." he said to him.

Jace hated him. He inhaled to keep himself from stringing out a whole slew of curses. "You trained me well." was all he could spit out.

Valentine shook his head, placing one hand on his hip. "And yet... I still have so much more to teach you." he said to Jace. "I brought you here for a reason... fight me and watch your friends die."

Jace didn't take him seriously. He could easily punt down the two holding Simon and Izzy. But the doors opened from his right as he planned an attack. He turned slightly, seeing two more Circle members enter, but they had Alec and Magnus in the same boat. Hands held behind their backs and a blade at their throats. Jace was close to dropping his blade, seeing his parabatai held hostage as well as Magnus. He couldn't beat four of them. One of them would end up dead, surely. Clary looked over at him, thinking the exact same thing.

"See, you are strong... but they make you weak." Valentine said.

Jace slowly looked over at Izzy and then back as his brother. He needed to save them, but there was no way right now. "Let us go." she said, trying not to lose it. "Look, you can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it." she held it up as proof.

Valentine smiled at her, slowly walking towards her. He ran a finger through her hair and grinned. "Oh Clarissa. So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love." he said. "I'm touched but, the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you will both join me eventually." Clary hissed, slowly placing the book behind her back. Valentine chuckled, turning back to Jace. "You ready?"

"You don't get it. I will never join you or what you stand for. I will fight you till the end." Jace hissed back.

"Will you now?" Valentine said. "Fine. I guess that just holding your weak little friends captive isn't enough." He advanced, catching Jace off guard. He kicked him in the chest, making him fall down onto his back. He chuckled, twirling his blade in his hand. "Which one will make you see that I'm not kidding?"

"No..." Jace gasped, trying to get back up. But he couldn't breathe. He fell back down, trying to catch his breath.

He strolled towards Izzy, gripping her cheeks tightly. Alec started to struggle. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled.

"Alec... no..." Jace gasped, slowly getting back up again.

Valentine sneered. "Maybe you then." he stated. "Jace's parabatai. His brother. That should really hurt."

Alec kept his head up high as Valentine's hand touched his cheek. "No!" Clary cried, running towards him. Valentine shoved her down, just as he had done Simon earlier.

He looked back over at Alec, raising the blade towards his chest. But his eyes wandered, seeing the gold that Magnus had on and seeing it shine in the light. He slowly walked towards him instead, smiling. "Or maybe you instead?"

Alec's eyes widened. He curled his hands into fists, trying his best not to struggle and show emotion. Or else he really would hurt Magnus. Valentine instructed his guard to let Magnus go. Magnus tried to attack, immediately. Valentine grabbed him back the neck immediately, raising him up.

"NO!" Izzy cried.

"No!" Simon said as well.

"Stop!" Jace cried, holding his hand out and standing up. "I'll go with you! Okay, I'll go. Just let him go!"

Valentine sneered. "You will go this time? Really?" he asked.

"Let him go... and I will. Just promise me that you won't hurt them." Jace said.

"This is insane..." Clary gasped back.

"He is going to kill Magnus, he has no other choice Fray!" Simon called from his spot.

Jace nodded in appreciation his way, turning back to her. "I'm sorry Clary."

"Jace... Valentine is wrong. You're not like him!"

"You don't know that Clary. You don't know that."

Valentine sighed, slowly setting Magnus down. "Let them go." he ordered. Watching as everyone, including himself, released their prisoners. Alec out a sigh of relief, seeing Magnus safe again. That moment was short lived. Valentine raised the blade and plunged it deep inside of Magnus' stomach, curling his body over it. Magnus' eyes widened, feeling pain all over.

"NO!" Alec screamed immediately, rushing towards him. He didn't care anymore. The man holding him previously grabbing him by the shoulder, shoving him into the wall and pressed his back against it too hard. Alec struggled as best he could with no weapon.

"Magnus!" Izzy cried, but was grabbed again as well.

"No!" Simon screamed as he was thrown down onto his knees.

"NO!" Jace cried, trying to go and rush towards Magnus. Valentine shoved him back with his other arm as he continued his attack.

He just laughed vilely. Pulling the blade out and plunging it inside of Magnus' stomach in multiple different places. He yanked it out again, stabbing it deep where the warlock's heart should be. Magnus coughed out a puddle of blood as the blade hit. "NO!" Clary sobbed, rushing over and pushing her father away from her friend. She caught him as best as she could as he fell down.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Jace cried as Valentine pulled his wrists together.

"And you believed me? Low blow." Valentine said, shoving him into the portal that manifested behind them. "Let them be. Let's leave."

The rest of his men shoved the group down, taking off in a sprint through the portal. Alec pulled himself up, running to Magnus and kneeling down beside him. "Magnus..." he gasped.

Magnus slowly looked up at him. The glamour was flickering on and off. His real eyes and glamored ones coming in to play at the same time. "Al-Alex..."

"Ssh, ssh." Alec called to him, patting his cheek comfortingly. "Save your strength. Just try and breathe."

"Simon." Izzy called. "I need your shirt. Please."

Simon peeled off his shirt, handing it to her as fast as he could. Izzy pressed it against his wounds. Magnus hissed, shaking his hand her way. "No..." he gasped. "No... no... the cuts are too deep. And there's... there's too many..."

"No." Alec said back to him. "You're going to be fine. We're going to fix this. It'll take time, but y-you're going to be-"

"Alexander..." Magnus called, gripping his wrists. "I'm... I'm so sorry we didn't have more time."

"No, Magnus. Don't talk like that. Don't say goodbye. I'm going to save you."

"You're going to be okay." Clary called, setting down the book and flipping through the pages. "There... there has to be something. Something here that can help. There has to be a rune... a spell."

Alec gripped Magnus hand, pressing his hand on his wound to keep himself from crying. Magnus inhaled sharply, looking up at the nephilim in front of him. "Alexander... look, I might as well... I..." he coughed. "I... _aku cinta kumu_ Alexander. I love you."

Alec inhaled, his eyes widening as he looked down at him. "No... Magnus, no! Don't! We'll have time to say it! We'll have time! Just hold on for me. Hold on! Please!" Magnus smiled at him, before slowly closing his eyes. He started humming some sort of song, saying stay alive to himself over and over. How ironic. Alec gripped his hand tighter, looking down at him and begging Magnus to hold on, even as the warlock let out his last breath and stopped humming. Izzy quickly moved, trying to find a pulse. She let out a sob, not finding it. Alec pressed a hand to his cheek. "No!!" he screamed. "No Magnus, please!"

"No..." Clary sobbed, covering her face as Simon hugged her.

Alec fell down onto his chest, sobbing into it. Trying to make a deal with whatever angel was listening. "Please... please no... come back... come back..."

* * *

Alec stayed by Magnus side for the next two days, not caring about anything else around him. They had apparently woken up Jocelyn. Apparently she tried to kill Jace. He was back too. But none of that mattered. He didn't care. Alec was just completely numb to everything else around him that wasn't Magnus. He sat there in the freezing cold morgue, watching his breath in front of him as he looked down at the High Warlock's dead body. Izzy and Clary had been down earlier and they had been kind enough to clean up Magnus' bloody body. His bloodied suit was now replaced with a crisp golden suit. And his pale skin looked like had it had color, even though he knew it was just makeup. It didn't even look like he was dead now. It looked like he was just sleeping. He wished that he was.

Alec sighed, helping the vampires later that week who had been sent to send him to his final resting place. And he kneeled in front of Magnus' grave for what felt like days. He didn't even realize that there was no one else around, that nightfall came or that the city he loved started to cry as well. He just sat there. Silent. Looking at the beautifully craved gravestone that bore his name. The one that should have never bore his name. Magnus didn't deserve to be murdered in cold blood. He deserved to live such a long and wonderful life. And he hoped to be apart of it. Now it was stripped from the two of them. His hand moved forward and touched the beautiful gems among the corners of the gravestone.

_Even before I got to ten_

_I was aiming for the sky_

_I was aiming for the sky_

Alec could hear the singing around him. He had heard the song only when Magnus hummed it moments before his death. Slowly, Alec looked up. There, sitting on top of his own grave was the warlock. His clothes the same from inside of his casket. But his body not whole. There was a transparent and golden hue about him. "What's the name of that song you sung?" Alec whispered to him. "You know... before you..."

Magnus hummed, looking down at the cloak he had on and how it flowed in the rain. _"It's a reprise of Stay Alive... from a little musical called Hamilton."_

"How ironic." Alec said with a light chuckle. "You were always one for the dramatics, weren't you?"

 _"I couldn't help myself."_ Magnus said back to him, floating down towards him. His lower body towards the shadowhunter's face and his legs in the air. Alec grinned, looking over at him. _"What are you doing here Alexander?"_

"Paying my respects?" he said. "Pouring out my soul in my head? I don't fucking know. What do you want me to say Magnus?"

Magnus frowned. _"I want you to be honest with me."_

"I am being honest."

_"Alexander..."_

Alec sighed. "Fine. I've been fucking sobbing my eyes out. Sitting by your body trying to protect it. Damning myself for letting you get killed. Now, I'm sitting here protecting your grave. Okay, is that what you want to hear? You're dead. Dead. I was supposed to die first no matter the circumstance and you were murdered. And I hate myself for letting it happen."

 _"What happened to me... that wasn't your fault."_ Magnus whispered back.

"It is! I should have done something! Something to save you. You would have been injured yes, but at least you wouldn't be in a fucking grave!" he screamed back.

Magnus looked over at him. His expression the exact same. He pressed his hands to his cheeks. The sensation felt so similar to the real Magnus touching him. It was almost phantom. Alec bit his lips as tears dripped down to cheeks. _"It is okay Alexander. This is just what happens sometimes."_

"You didn't deserve your death." Alec sobbed. "Magnus if I could... I would... I swear that I... I..."

"Alec?!"

"Alec!!"

Alec jumped, turning over and seeing his siblings slowly approach him. Alec turned back over to Magnus. But he didn't see him floating there anymore. He was gone. He sighed, wiping his tears and turning back to his brother and sister. Izzy held out her umbrella to him. "Alec, you shouldn't be out in the rain like this." she said, forcing him to take it.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, slowly looking down. He saw the flower bunches and the name written on the gravestone. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh." he snapped back, handing his sister back the umbrella and pulling up his hood. "I'm fine guys."

"No Alec. You're not." Izzy said. "And it's okay that you're not. Please, we just want you to speak with us. To someone. We-"

"Just leave me alone." Alec said back, turning away from her.

Jace ran over to her, pressing his hand to his parabatai's shoulder. "Alec-"

"Don't!" he screamed, shoving his shoulder back. "Don't! Don't fucking touch me! Just... just stay away from me!"

Jace stepped back, feeling the numbing feeling in his parabatai bond. He sighed. Alec turned away from him, quickly drawing a speed rune and running as fast as he could away from the two. Magnus floated past him multiple times as he rushed through the cemetery and the streets. _"Did that make you feel better?"_ Magnus called asked.

Alec hissed, covering his ears as he sprinted inside of an alleyway. Magnus followed him. _"Did that make you feel better?"_ he called again.

Alec cried out, pressing his back against the wall and slamming the back of his head against it. _"Did that make you feel better?"_

"Mags please!" he cried.

_"Did that make you feel better?"_

"He is the reason you are dead!!"

_"Didn't you just blame yourself a moment ago?"_

"Valentine killed you to get to him!"

_"So it's not your fault. Like I said before."_

Alec let out an exhale, looking down. His breathing slowly coming back to a steady pace. "Y-You're right." he said. "It's him. It's his fault. Valentine..."

_"Alexander."_

Alec ignored his beautiful voice, turning over to the end of the alleyway. He hissed, watching as a small group walked down the streets. All of them baring a familiar rune against their neck. The dark red circle. Alec let out a growl as if he was an animal. He hissed, slowly pulling off his soaked jacket.

 _"Alexander."_ Magnus called again, floating towards him and placing his phantom hand against his shoulder.

Alec shrugged it off, slowly approaching the group. They all looked pretty content with themselves. Smiling as if their leader didn't just murder the man he was supposed to love. As if it wasn't because what they preached and believed, an innocent warlock was dead. He slowly moved to his thigh holster. He hadn't removed it since Magnus died. He pulled out his seraph blade.It was always a last resort in comparison to his arrows. He twirled the blade, slowly walked towards them with his head down. He shoved one of them with his shoulder, walking past them as if he was a passerby on the street. One of them growled. "Hey!" he called. "Watch where you're going!"

Alec stopped, slowly standing up straighter.

"What? Are you blind or something?" his friend called, moving forward for a confrontation.

"Valentine Morgenstern." Alec said, emotionless. "Where can I find him?"

The three of them slowly met eyes. "Uh... who's asking?" the third one asked.

The second one rolled his eyes, moving forward and grabbing Alec by the shoulder to turn him around. Alec growled, raising the blade and slicing his neck deeply. The other two's eyes widened as their friend fell down and choked on his own blood. Alec turned over to them, the crimson blood of the traitor all over his face in a slanted position. One of them slowly pulled out his own blade, the red headed one beside him, trying to grab his bow. Alec chuckled, kicking him in the chest and while slicing at the other's. The man groaned falling back on his knees as Alec turned and focused on the red head. He was struggling to nock the arrow with his wobbly hands. Alec launched towards him, taking a hold of the bow and pulling him forward. Having them meet face to face. He took the arrow out of the bow string and plunged it deep in his right eye.

He listened to his antagonizing screams before turning to the other brute. He was much bigger than him yes. But he was injured now. Alec was pretty sure that he had cracked one of his ribs in the kick. The pain would leave him vulnerable in most places. He swung his blade, nicking Alec in the arm. But he fell down from pain. Alec kicked him onto his back, looking down at him and sneering. He screamed, stomping on his chest with all of his strength. The man cried out, hearing his bones crack and feeling blood spill out from his own mouth. "Please! Please no! Please!" he cried as Alec continued. He didn't listen, now stomping on his face and throat and watching as he bled out more and the screaming lessened.

He twisted his foot onto his face, watching as his face became his own sort of play doh. The black leather now hidden by the opaque blood. He hissed, stepping away and turning back to the other man. He was still alive, moaning in agony from the arrow still impaled in his eyeball. Alec slowly walked over to him, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back. He rest his bloody blade against his neck. "Morgenstern." he said with a grin on his lips. "Where is he?"

He sung like a bird. Screaming where he was, what the boat looked like, what it was called. Alec chuckled. It was so simple to get him to speak. "Please... let go... let me go-"

"Ssh." Alec said to him, twisting the knife. "You followed him. This is what you get for it."

He pulled the blade away and instead plunged it deep inside of his throat. Alec slammed his hand against his mouth, watching as he choked and desperately tried to breathe. Blood spilled onto his fingers as the man finally choked to death. Alec pulled it blade free and stood, looking at the bloody mess that he had created on the streets and himself. Didn't matter. They deserved it. And the rain was washing it away anyhow. He looked up, seeing Magnus standing there. Looking down at the bodies in front of him and how the rain hit them. Slowly, he turned to face him. _"Did that make you feel better?"_ he whispered.

Alec hummed, wiping the blood off of his blade. "It did." he said, facing him.

Magnus hummed, looking down. Alec couldn't help but smile, at how beautiful he looked. He moved to press his hand against his cheek, but he faded away from him. Alec cursed, wiping away his tears away as he sprinted back towards the Institute.

* * *

Jace looked up from cleaning, hearing the doors open. He stood up, wiping down the wrinkles in his shirt. He looked up, smiling as best as he could as Alec entered. His smile faded instantly, seeing how wet he was and how much dried blood was caked on his hands and face. "Woah! Alec!" he called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jace." he said, peeling off his clothes. No longer caring that he was in front of his old crush and parabatai. Jace inhaled, pressing his hand against the rune. He couldn't feel anything from him. It was still numb. Alec turned over to him, running his stele over a rune and watching his nick close up and heal. "What do you want? What are you doing in here?"

"I... I wanted to speak to you." he said. "About everything. Look, I'm-"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." Alec said back, pulling on a dry shirt.

_"Let him in Alexander. He just wants to help."_

"I just want to help you." Jace called.

"I. Don't. Need. Help." Alec sneered, to the both of them.

"Alec, you're hurting." Jace called, trying to get to him. "You're upset. Valentine... he murdered Magnus. And I am just as upset as you are. I understand what you're going through."

"You have no idea who I am feeling right now!" Alec yelled.

"But I do!" Jace called.

"No! Okay! No, you fucking don't! My whole life has been living up to mom and dad's standards and trying to get you and Izzy out of trouble! I've done everything that has ever been asked of me! The whole reason I even thought of marrying Lydia, was to clear your names and finally get mom and dad off of my ass! Then I met Magnus, and he was the one thing that I could have that was for me! Just for me! He was the breath of fresh air that I desperately wanted. That I needed." he yelled. "And now... now he's gone. Taken from me! Murdered in front of me!"

Jace stilled, seeing how angry he was. He reached out to him, but Alec shoved him away. Instead punching the wall. Magnus watched him, sitting on his bed with his fingers clasped together. _"Did that make you feel better?"_

"Alec... we're going to stop Valentine. Everything is going to be fine eventually. I know that... that I can never say anything that will make you feel better. But I want you know that I just want to help you. I want to stop Valentine. I want to avenge Magnus. Please Alec, just tell me what to do and I will do it." Jace begged, taking his hand in his.

Alec looked over at him. "You want to help me? Then leave me be!" he yelled, shoving Jace out of the door and slamming it. He turned over, letting out an exhale.

 _"Did that make you feel better?"_ Magnus called. Alec sighed, pulling on his jacket. _"What are you doing darling?"_

"I am going to avenge you." he said to him, walking out of the room and rushing to the weapons room. Sure enough, Magnus was there already. Floating in front of him.

_"And that is what you want? To avenge me?"_

"Of course." he said back, pulling out certain arrows and checking how sharp they were. "Valentine killed you. Now I am going to kill him."

Magnus hummed. _"And will that make you feel better?"_

"Why do you keep asking me that?! As a matter of fact, yes! It will! Okay, because you shouldn't be dead in the first goddamn place!" Alec yelled back, shoving the arrows into his quiver. "Our first I love you's should have been organic. We should have said them when we were both ready. It shouldn't have been one of your last words on this earth. I should have gotten the chance to treat you like you deserve after weeks of me treating you like garbage. You asked me what I wanted back then... and it was you. All I've ever wanted was you. Now that I lost you... what I want now more than ever is to avenge your unjust murder!"

Alec plucked a set of blades off of the holder, eyeing how sharp they were. Like it had just been cleaned. Magnus hummed, floating in front of Alec once more. He reached out, touching his cheek before vanishing in front of him. Alec sighed, sheathing the blade and moving down the steps. "Alexander."

Alec huffed, hearing his mother's voice. "I'm going."

"Alexander!" she called again.

Alec ignored her, rushing out the front doors of the Institute.

* * *

_Alexander_

_I have to leave_

_Alexander_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

Alec grinned, his singing in still in his ears. Magnus had such a beautiful voice. He always had. And now more than ever did he find himself in love with it. Now that he would no longer be able to hear it. He slowly stepped towards the boat's entrance. Two Circle members, standing by it noticed him. Slowly, they set down what they were loading and raised their blades. "You got a problem boy?" the bigger one sneered.

Alec sneered back, raising the chakrams he had brought with him. He growled throwing one of them and watching as it hit him in the chest like a dart on a board. Blood spilled out in an instant, as Alec had hit his heart and lungs in the same blow. The other one cried out, moving towards Alec. Emotionless, Alec caught the fist that the punch was coming from, twisting the arm and slicing it off with the other half of the chakram. He screamed in pain. Alec smiled, watching him writhe and smiling over the fact that he would die from the blood spilling out.

He moved inside of the boat, spinning one of the blades in between his fingers. Whistling along to the song that Magnus was humming. He turned, seeing more Circle members start to approach him. They raised their blades towards Alec. As if he saw them as a threat. Alec held up a finger, shaking at them as if he was scolding children. He slowly set down the blades, pulling out his bow and impaling their chests with as many arrows as he could. He ignored their pleas for mercy. Their cries to the angels or repents to the Clave. He found himself smirking as they fell dead. Alec slowly picked up one arrow, yanking it out from one of their chests and listening to their screams of pain. Alec slowly moved away from them, making his way towards the main deck. Every guard he saw, he sliced in the neck. Listening to them as they bled out and sobbed for forgiveness. He made his way up the steps, looking around and seeing more Circle members. But he saw ignored them and their eyes on him. He saw who really wanted. Valentine. He just stood there, turning over to face Alec. "You." he called in an almost bored manner.

Alec didn't respond, slamming the chakram into another guard's neck. As if it was a coat rack. He slowly approached him, raising his bow and aiming. Valentine chuckled, expecting no real impending battle. He held his hands out, telling his men not to attack. He pulled out his own blade, slowly walking towards Alec. Alec let out a breath, throwing down the bow. He knelt down in front of the man he just killed, taking his own sword from. He advanced, slamming his blade into Valentine's with a loud cry.

"Do you really think that you can just waltz in here and get revenge like this?" he said to him. "You're not trained enough to beat me."

Alec looked over at him, a smile curling on his lips. He picked up the other part of the chakram from his side and swung upwards like a cut, slicing into Valentine's neck and chin. His eyes widened, his body falling back and blood spilled all over Alec's face. Alec screamed, slamming his blade into Valentine's side and pushing him down to the ground. Valentine coughed, trying to breathe and speak. Alec chuckled, looking down at him. "Not trained?" he said, leaving the sword inside of his body. "You don't know me."

The men around him stilled, looking down at Alec and Valentine. He had attacked him so fast. Valentine tried to look up at them, but he could barely move now. He looked up at the night sky instead. "Ra-Ra-Raz-"

"No!" Alec cried, pulling out the blade and slamming it back into the same wound. He saw Valentine scream and blood spatter out of his open neck. "You don't get to scream his name... you don't get to cry out to anyone..."

Valentine shook, slowly meeting Alec's eyes. The hazel that should be warm and inviting was nothing of the sort. It was completely empty. And there seemed to be a blazing fire behind them. Alec pulled the blade out once more, screaming as he plunged the tip of the blade right into his face with a loud scream.

_"Did that make you feel better?"_

Slowly, he stood back up, looking down at the body. Slowly he turned over to the men that surrounded him. They all stood in shock. They moved together, cowering in a huddle. "Please..."

"What did Valentine want with Jace?" he said in a low voice.

They all met eyes, shaking with fear. "It has to do with the mortal instruments. Only an angel blooded creature can activate the sword."

"And with the sword, mirror and cup... Valentine would get his wish to wipe out... all... downworlders." another finished.

Alec hummed, slowly turning to face them. "You want to live?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" another begged.

"Please sir!"

"Then you have a new leader. Spread the word." he snapped, turning to face them. "Anyone who doesn't agree, will face me. There is a new regime for The Circle... and I am that regime."

They all slowly met eyes, before lowering themselves onto one knee and bowing. "Yes sir."

* * *

_"Did that make you feel better?"_

Alec hummed, slowly turning over him. "Yes." he said. "He's dead now. And now I am making a new path."

_"But at what cost Alexander?"_

"At what cost? Magnus, I don't care about that. What I have lost or gained in the end." he said back to him, looking at his form. "I don't give a shit about that."

Magnus hummed, placing his hands against Alec's cheeks.

"Alec."

Alec turned over, seeing Raphael standing in the door frame. He sighed, turning and seeing Magnus gone once again. "Yes?" he said to him, giving him his full attention.

"It took some time, but you now have the support of the vampires of New York." he said. "You did what no else could. And for that, I thank you and am now devoted to serving you."

Alec grinned. "Your support means the world to me." he said. "This new regime will be better now. No more clave, no more institute."

Raphael grinned. "Then let hell rain down."

* * *

"Sir? We have what you requested."

Alec looked up from his book, closing it. He stood up, smoothing out his tie and nodding. The warlock nodded, turning over to his brothers as they helped bring in the casket. They set it down gently in front of the room. Alec's hand rubbed against the casket. It was pristine. You can barely tell that it was in the ground earlier. They had done a good job cleaning it. He smiled, watching as they opened it and revealed Magnus' face. He still looked so peaceful. "Thank you Elijah." he said.

"The body is preserved. It won't decay." he said to him.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Alec said to them, nodding his way.

They nodded, slowly leaving the room. Alec looked down at his body, seeing the same beautiful features. _"Alexander..."_

"It starts with this. With saving you and ending what both Valentine and the Clave created." he said. "I will bring you back and dismantle the Clave. I'll over take it and run it how it should be run. With me at the helm, what happened to you and others will never happen again."

Magnus hummed, walking towards Alec and pressing his hand to his cheeks. _"And... is that what you want?"_

Alec smiled. "Yes. I want you back. I want to end this."

Magnus sighed, slowly moving close to him and pressing his lips to Alec's. Alec wished he could really feel the kiss. Taste Magnus' skin and feel his breath. But all he tasted was his own salty tears. _"I love you Alexander."_ he whispered as Alec kept his eyes completely shut. And when he opened his eyes again, Magnus was gone. The only thing left was the lingering sound of his humming.


	8. Just For You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [OxyMoron1610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMoron1610/pseuds/OxyMoron1610)
> 
> "Omg I would love a fic where Magnus likes to pretend he’s Alec’s kept boy but he’s actually like a rival CEO or something and only their close friends and family know they’re in love!!
> 
> Idk does that make sense? 😂
> 
> So you could do whatever you want with it but like Magnus only uses Alec’s credit card to buy like lingerie or something?? So he can pretend that Alec’s like his sugar daddy for the sex aspect of it but in actuality he’s just as well off as Alec is
> 
> Or you could have one where Alec is a sugar daddy I guess lol"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this idea! And since the lovely [OxyMoron1610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMoron1610/pseuds/OxyMoron1610) said that I could do with it what I wished, I have a very smutty and sexy idea in mind. There's this cover that I have been listening to, that I hope that you guys will listen to as well [Or Nah by SoMo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu2vllSh528) that always puts me in the mood. This song inspired the scene and the smut. I hope that you enjoy it lovelies!

"Mags? I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen darling!"

Alec turned over, setting down his coat and suitcase. He smiled, smelling the sweet and delicious scent of whatever kind of food. Magnus came from underneath of their island, holding a chilled bottle of wine. Magnus grinned, seeing his beautiful fiance standing there in front of him. He set down the bottle and walked over to him, hugging him and pressing a sweet kiss against his lips. He pulled away, but Alec pulled him in close by the waist. "Nuh-uh babe." he called, kissing him once more and making sure that it was much deeper than the little peck he got before.

Magnus chuckled, entertaining the love of his life and kissing him back. The two pulled away after a few moments, taking in deep breaths. Magnus pulled away from Alec, taking his hand and leading him to the table. He handed him a plate filled with mashed potatoes, cauliflower, mac & cheese. He rushed back to the stove, setting down a rack of lamb. "Oh Mags, you've outdone yourself this time." he said, placing one hand on his ass and giving him a thankful kiss on the hip.

Magnus giggled at the ticklish kisses. "Alexander!" he cried out.

"Thank you honey. This all looks so delicious," he said, biting into the potatoes. He hummed. "Dear fucking angels above! And it is!"

Magnus chuckled, pouring him a glass of wine. "I'm glad that it is after I slaved over it most of the night." he said to him, seeing the way that his fiance pretty much melted into a puddle around him while he ate the food. "How was your day? Long?"

"Very," he said, leaning back in the chair. He took his wine glass and downed it. Magnus sat down next to him, looking down at his own plate. Alec looked over at him, pressing a kiss against his temple. "How about you? How did your day go?"

"It was fine. If I have to complain about something, I'm just sore," he said, thinking of how many intense private yoga lessons he had done today.

"You did all of that work today and still made this delicious dinner for me? God, thank you. I appreciate what you do for me every day." he called with a grateful smile. He continued to eat his dinner. As he ate, he couldn't help but notice the look in his Magnus' eyes. The beautiful way he was staring at him. There was a glittering shine in them. The one whenever he wanted something. Alec hummed as he bit into the potatoes, setting down his fork. "Yes baby?"

"Can I borrow your credit card?" he asked.

"My credit card? You've... never really ask for my card before. You never do now that I think about it." Alec said. "Why? Is everything okay? Did your card get stolen?!"

"What? No!" he called. "My card is fine. It's in my wallet if you are that concerned. But I just want to use and borrow yours."

Alec hummed. He shrugged, going into his pant pocket as he unbuttoned his shirt. He trusted him. He didn't expect a helicopter the next day. Magnus probably just wanted some makeup or was doing a meet up with friends. "Here you are."

Magnus smiled widely, taking it from him. "Do I have a limit?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

Magnus grinned, excitedly. He leaned over, slamming his lips against Alec's. Alec hummed, kissing him back. Magnus dragged his tongue against his bottom lip, giving him access to the inside of his mouth. Alec groaned pleasurably. He said _fuck dinner_ to himself, picking Magnus up and carrying him to their bedroom.

* * *

Magnus hummed, slowly moving inside of the small store. It looked completely different from outside. Outside, it looked like a normal store. Light brown bricks with a light blue awning. A little sign hung with a white teacup that read _Muffin Tops & Bottoms_. The inside though is what created the store and made it. Red and purple LED lights surrounded the store along with its items. And hanging from every shelf was a fun surprise for everybody. Sex toys. Bondage supplies. Gags of all shapes and sizes. Lingerie, for anyone to wear and enjoy. Magnus smiled, seeing the room around him. This was definitely in his comfort zone. He smoothed out his sweater, looking over at Isabelle; who had decided to tag along with him. She pulled down her sunglasses, eyeing the items on display in awe. "Damn," she said.

"Damn indeed." he responded, picking up several coils of rope and putting it in his basket.

"Oh, right into it then!" she called, following him as Magnus eyed the various colors of ropes and handcuffs on display. "I didn't think that Alec was into this sort of thing.

"Alec is one of the kinkiest men that I have ever met in my life besides you." he said back with a wink.

Izzy flipped her hair at the praise. "Thanks for the compliment," she said. "So, any reason that you wanted to come here?"

"I love this little shop. Small business and amazing products. But I've never had a special occasion to get a lot of stuff from here. But Alexander has finally given me his card, so that occasion has come." he said, taking out the shiny platinum card.

Izzy's eyes widened. "Woah, really? He never touches that thing."

"Exactly the point. It'll make the scene I have in mind even sexier."

"The scene?"

"I'll explain later."

Magnus turned over as a taller worker walked over to them. "Hello there. Can I help you two?"

"Oh, yes." Magnus responded with a smile.

"Okay then. My name is Sam by the way. What can I help you with?" they said.

"I'm looking for some of the sexiest and revealing lingerie that you have." Magnus said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Oh!" Sam said. "Sounds fun. Especially with all of that rope."

"You wouldn't happen to have something that matches this color would you?" Izzy asked.

They nodded, excitedly. Slowly, they walked the two over towards one of the store's main lingerie aisles. Sam pointed up as much as they could. "How does that one look?"

Magnus looked up, seeing the black thong with a purple butterfly right near the top. Right where the bottom of his stomach and the start of his cock would be. Magnus blushed. It was beautiful. "Oh!" Izzy called. "Love that."

"It's very versatile for other harnesses that our customers might own on their own as well. And, that beautiful butterfly is quite teasing. For men, women or anyone in between." Sam said, opening a drawer and pulling out one. "You look like a medium-sized."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Magnus said, taking it in his hands. "It matches the rope. And some other things in our bedroom."

"Perfect," Sam said. "Anything else that you might be interested in?"

"Kind of... I'm looking for something to drive my fiance wild." Magnus said. "He loves being in control, but whenever I manage to tease him he becomes a babbling mess until he f-"

"Language!" Izzy called.

"This is a sex shop though." Magnus and Sam said in unison, before meeting eyes and chuckling.

"Your fiance sounds like the perfect dom. I might have some ideas in mind."

* * *

"Here you are then Magnus." Sam said, closing the shopping bag and handing it to him. Magnus grinned, excited about all of the items inside. Sam quickly bagged Izzy's items as well, as she had gotten excited when seeing all of the sex toys and sex-themed candies. "Since we had a nice time searching around together, I thought you'd enjoy a little discount. So your total today will be... seventy-eight dollars."

"Oh please, there is no need-"

"No, no. Please. I insisted on it. Enjoy it Mags."

Magnus grinned, picking up the card and handing it to Sam. They took it and admired it before swiping. Then they handed him the receipt with a smile. Magnus grinned, looking down at the bag while they charged Izzy for her items. He was excited. He couldn't wait for Alec to see the surprise he had in store. He turned to Izzy with an excited little jump. "Thank you so much Sam. You were an amazing help."

They couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Come back anytime," they said. "And be sure to tell your friends."

"Most definitely," Izzy said. "Thank you Sam."

Magnus and Izzy turned, holding their items with a delighted rigor. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

"It was."

"And you did by a rather huge dildo."

"What? It was right next to the dick-shaped lollipops. I had to." she said, opening the door for him.

Magnus chuckled as they walked back over to his truck.

* * *

Alec hummed, trying his best to focus on his business meeting. It was a rather long and boring one. Another company was begging to have a merge or some kind of collaboration in its products. Alec was going to let them just play it out before denying. Their ideals and their products never sat right with Alec. He sighed, turning away from the board to look down at his phone for a moment. As he looked down, he saw that he had gotten an email from his bank. He got a lot of emails daily. But this one was high alert, unlike the others. He opened it, reading that it was a purchase from his credit card. The card that he had given Magnus. He was quickly read the shop's name. _Muffin Tops & Bottoms._

He raised his eyebrows. Magnus spent almost eighty bucks at a coffee shop. A coffee shop? Then again, most New York coffee shops were expensive as hell. But not that expensive. Unless he threw a party that the place without his knowledge. Alec hummed, calling an end to the meeting as he knew that it was ending regardless. He quickly finished the rest of his day. He moved out of the meeting room and towards the parking lot once it hit five o'clock. He quickly checked the address for the place and drove there, curious himself how fucking expensive some coffee and honey cake could be in the city. He quickly moved out of the car, approaching the place entrance. He opened the door and his eyes widened. His eyes met dark lights, bondage equipment and sex toys. He closed the door and looked back over at the sign. He was in the right place. Muffin Tops and Bottoms.

Tops.

Bottoms.

Alec hissed when he came to terms with the pun. It was a sex shop. _Nice name_ , he couldn't help but think. Slowly, he opened the door and went back inside the store. His eyes wandered towards the different sections. Seeing all kinds of toys there. His hand moved up to touch one of the gags, but he hesitated. What if Magnus had bought one already? Come to think of it, why did Magnus buy any of this without telling him? It's not like he needed permission but-

"Excuse me sir?"

Alec slowly turned over to the worker. "Oh. Hi."

"Can I help you?" they asked, tilting their head to the side and looking at the section. "Are you looking for a certain gag?"

Alec looked down and set it down. "Uh... um, kind of..." he said. "I was just uh... my fiance was here earlier today and-"

"Oh! You must be Magnus' fiance!" they said with a smile. "Yes. He was here earlier to get a few items."

Alec exhaled, nodding. "I guess that... I don't want to ask what he got. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't lose the card."

"Oh no. Magnus seemed very interested in getting his items," they said with a happy grin. "I'm Sam, by the way, I own this place."

"Nice to meet you," he said, turning back to the gags. "Did... did he get a gag by chance?"

"No... I don't believe so." Sam said. "Are you interested in one?"

Alec grinned, looking at it. He set it back. "These are a little too small for him."

"Are you looking for this style specifically?" Sam asked, picking up the pecker gag and tapping its bulb. Alec nodded. "We have one like this... it has a bigger bulb. It'll push down the tongue, keep him silent throughout a scene and/or sex. And, there's still room to stuff his mouth if you want. So perfect for your sub or partner."

Alec grinned, nodding in interest. Sam stood up on his tippy toes, picking up the larger size and handing it to Alec. Alec rubbed it, smiling. "Perfect," he said. "He'll love it. How much?"

"I'll give it to you for ten."

"Tag says all gags are-"

"I am aware. But I think that we can work with a discount."

Alec grinned. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Sam said.

* * *

Alec hummed, walking inside of his and Magnus' home. He set down his jacket and suitcase, turning over towards the main hall. "Mags? Baby?" he called. "You home?"

He didn't hear an answer. But he took notice of how all of the lights were off. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the patio doors and windows. Alec slowly looked around. He looked in the kitchen to see if he was cooking. Nothing. The office. Nope. Not there either. Maybe the power had gone out and Magnus was going to speak with their landlord.

"Hello Alexander."

Never mind.

Alec slowly turned around to see his fiance. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. The small bag that held his little gift fell. Magnus looked like he was fresh out of a playboy type magazine. No. Fresh off of a Vogue cover. A nylon material like a strap harness was around his chest, highlighting his god constructed abs and gorgeous cark nipples. His abs glistened, from what seemed like some kind of makeup like he owned. Golden shimmer or glitter shining in the moonlight beautifully. His eyes wandered down, seeing the lingerie that he had on. It was black, matching his harness. But it had a purple butterfly right near the crotch. Everything else he was in just fell into place, matching that one beautiful butterfly. A black, lace blindfold was over his eyes, highlighting the gold flecks in the makeup he wore. And tall high heels that Alec didn't even know Magnus owned. 

He fell down onto his knees, crawling towards him like he was a pool of water in the middle of a desert. He took a hold of one of his legs, pressing kisses there, moving upwards with them. "I. Am. Marrying. A. Literal. Angel." he said in between each kiss to his thigh.

Magnus chuckled at the ticklish sensation that each kiss brought. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much!" Alec said, a little too loud than what should have been considered okay. Magnus chuckled at his fiance's exciting nature. "Is this what the card was for?"

"But of course," he said to him with a smile.

"You look so fucking hot baby." Alec called.

"Do I? Oh, I didn't notice." Magnus joked, pushing Alec down onto his back and sitting down on his waist. He could feel his forming erection start to press up against his ass. Alec smiled, his hands instantly going to press against his hips. "I have a nice night planned for the two of us."

"Do you now?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"Tell me everything then baby."

"You've been working so hard recently darling. And I think that you need to blow off some steam. I thought that tonight would be the perfect opportunity for that. I have some goodies for us to use."

"Oh... goodie."

Magnus chuckled, getting off of his fiance and pulling off his heels. He walked back over to the bedroom, coming back out quickly with a small basket. He set it down in front of Alec and shook a coil of purple rope. The rope that matched his butterfly. He set it down on Alec's chest. He sat up, taking it and looking down at it, smiling wide. Magnus also pulled out a small golden collar, which read in metallic lettering, _Princess_. Alec's cheeks turned bright red at the prospect of this scene that Magnus had in mind. Magnus placed the collar on his neck and smiled. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips and leaning it down against his jaw. Alec moaned, feeling his completely erect member rub against Magnus' stomach. "Take me, Alexander. We have a lot to do if we're going to play all night."

"Oh fuck yes!" Alec called, picking up and throwing him over his shoulder. He pressed a hard slap against his ass as he rushed into their bedroom.

* * *

Alec moved up, his mouth coming off of Magnus' cock with a loud pop. He looked up at his boyfriend, seeing how beautiful he looked tied up to their bed. His wrists and elbows were tightly tied together with the rope and bound to their headboard. His mouth was completely stuffed to the brim with a cloth that Alec had found and sealed with the gag that he had purchased from Sam's shop. Without it, Alec would probably hear the mumbling and babbling words he would spill from his overwhelming pleasure. Alec looked down at his legs. Each of Magnus' ankles had been tied to his thigh tightly with the purple rope that they had purchased. Leaving him unable to stretch them out or hide his leaking wide hole. Alec hummed, moving one hand up and patting Magnus' cheeks. "Good boy," he said in a whisper. "So good for me. Always so good for me."

Even though Alec couldn't see Magnus' lips through the thick leather covering his lower face, he could tell that he was smiling. Alec looked over at his hole. He had been stretching it open as much as he could while they were conducting his scene. It was gaping and slick with lube, waiting for Alec to pound into him like he deserved. Alec moved his hair out of his face, feeling the sweat all over it. He smiled again, gripping the black harness that he wore and pulling him up a bit. He saw the tears shining in Magnus' eyes. He pressed gentle kisses against his cheeks and his eyelids, which was dripping black from his tears and makeup. "You have been amazing my love," he said, slowly pressing the head of his cock against his hole. Magnus moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you now. Just like you want. Just like you deserve. Are you ready?"

Magnus snapped his fingers three times, their signal of consent whenever Magnus was unable to speak. Alec smiled, slowly plunging inside of him. Magnus cried out in delight, shaking visibly from how amazing it felt to have his fiance inside of him. Alec pressed one hand against Magnus' waist, wanting to keep him steady as best as possible. He helped him up a bit, laying a pillow down underneath of him. He would be sore tomorrow anyways, but if there was anything to lessen the pain in the morning. He pulled out slowly and pushed inside again. Magnus groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He squirmed around in his bonds, gripping the headboard as tightly as he could.

Alec went slowly at first, gripping him lightly before going a bit rougher and a bit harder. Magnus was moaning loudly, a small stream of drool making it past the gag and dripping down his chin. His eyes stayed above as Alec fucked him. The bed started to creak, moving from side to side and slamming into the wall behind him. With every time it slammed into the wall, Alec slammed into Magnus. Making all of his walls break. Tears started to drip from his eyes even harder now. Alec cried out, moving to take a hold of Magnus' cock and pumping it as much as he could to help make Magnus feel any better. As soon as he touched him, Magnus came. His back arched forward. He pulled on his ropes hard as the white spilled all over his and Alec's chests. He moved his hands up hard, breaking the wood of their bed and making his arms fall forward. Alec's eyes widened. "Shit baby!" he cried, slowly milking out the rest of his orgasm and fucking Magnus as best as possible. Slowly, he came to a stop as himself came. He hissed, falling on top of Magnus as he did.

Alec felt himself seem to pass out for a few moments. When he came back to his rightful mindset, Magnus had his bound arms around him, rubbing his shoulder as best as he could when his arms were stuck in the position of a stick. Alec slowly rose, looking over at him. His makeup was ruined, washed away by the sweat and tears. Alec hummed. He still looked beautiful. He moved Magnus onto his side as he felt himself go soft inside of him. He slowly pulled out, earning a rightful moan from his soon to be groom. Slowly, he started unbuckling the gag around his mouth, peeling it away and taking out the now completely wet wad of stuffing that he had used. Magnus hummed as it came out, still high off of his orgasm. Alec rushed out of the room, even though his legs were stiff and wobbly, coming back with a cup of ice water. "Here. Sip slowly," he said, helping Magnus sit up to drink it. Magnus slowly sipped it through the straw. "You did so well."

"Al-"

"Ssh. No speaking. Not yet." Alec said as he started to untie his arms and hands. Alec rubbed the circulation back into his arms, pressing sweet kisses there as he untied his legs. "Thank you baby. You did so well. Thanks."

"You deserved it. You work so hard, you needed this." Magnus said, rubbing the back of his neck and laying down. Alec laid down beside him, spooning him tightly.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

The two hugged, staying underneath of their soft covers and basking in the wonderful, love filled aura that filled the room. "I broke the bed." Magnus called with a chuckle.

Alec laughed as well. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'll buy another one. Speaking of buy... if you plan to use my card again for something like this, at least let me know."

"Sure Alexander."

The two hugged once more, cuddling sweetly as they fell asleep.


	9. I Am Going Stay Here With You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Mags+Alec (guest)
> 
> "Alec is in the army, but he has finished his 8 year contract. Hes been gone for 6 months but hasn't told Magnus that his contract has ended yet, it's his suprise. They have a fluffy, teary airport reunion, and just before they go to sleep when in bed Alec tells Magnus and he is happy and can't believe it. Also, I live for Alec calling Magnus baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or am I the only one that loves watching military homecoming videos. They get me so happy and emotional. Like, I love them so much!
> 
> Getting this prompt basically was like putting all of those videos together! Made my day and made me smile so wide! I hope that you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I closed prompts for the time being because I have a lot to sort through. I think that I have maybe 10 or 11. I'm trying to sort through them as fast as humanly possible. So I hope that you can be patient and wait for me to finish editing them.
> 
> Thanks loves. Enjoy 🤍

"Um, Lightwood?"

Alec looked up from the spot on his bunk, lowering the letter that he had in his hands. He instead gave a simple yet kind grin at one of the newest recruits. He had never seen her before this day, and he genuinely confused as to what she could want right now or possibly need. "Yes airman?" he called back.

"Sorry to disturb you. But Cheif Master Sergeant sent me over to you, said that he wanted to speak to you." she said, running a hand through her hair.

Alec nodded, folding the letter up carefully and putting it back inside its box.

The box was precious to him. Along with everything that laid inside of it. Every single letter that he had gotten was inside. Ones from his sister, his mother and his brothers was inside. The most important letters were from the one he loved most. His fiance, Magnus. Magnus' letters always held a special place in his heart. As Magnus was the sweetest and most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. Both inside and out. And his lettered reflected that. From the beautiful stationery to the neat handwriting that he could have sworn was a font somewhere online. He loved his letters and never wanted to ruin them. The only creases were from its folds when Magnus sent them and there were no rips or tears. Alec kept it as Magnus sent them. He rubbed a finger against the box, smiling at how there were so many kind words and memories written inside.

He nodded at the woman and left the dorm, making his day down to the offices where his chief master sergeant would be. He wondered if he was in some kind of trouble. He didn't know if he had done anything wrong. But there might be disciplinary action against him. That happened twice with people trying to get him kicked out of the air force for being gay. But he didn't remember anything happening that would lead to this. He inhaled, running a hand through his hair and knocking on the door. "Enter."

Alec entered the door and sighed. He immediately saluted and gave a slight bow of the head. "Chief Master Sergeant."

"Come on now. You and I both know how much of a mouthful that is to say. Please Lightwood, it is just Jia to you." she said.

"Now that is too formal to say to my superior. Please, at least let me call you Miss Penhallow." Alec said.

"Alright then," she said, motioning to the seats in front of her. "Please. Sit."

Alec nodded, moving over and sitting down. "Has something happened?"

"No, no," she said, clicking her pen closed. "You're not in any sort of trouble. And you've never been in real trouble in the first place with me and my division. I actually just wanted to speak to you about your contract."

"My contract?"

"Yes. It will be over in the next six months I think. I must say, looking at the fabulous work that you have done, I am very proud that you have been apart of my division. I was thinking of even naming you my First Sergeant." she said with a smile. "But with that, I have gotten all of your letters."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Was there an issue with them ma'am?"

"Not at all. In fact, I completely understand how much you want to go back home. Eight years is... is a lot to be away from the ones you love."

Alec nodded, looking down at the necklace he always wore. It laid right next to his dog tags. Hanging from the chain was one of Magnus' favorite rings. He had given it to him four years ago when he was able to be home for a week. Alec cherished that ring because it was from the one that loved more than anything. The man that he couldn't marry because of the eight years he's been serving his country. He smiled. "Yes." he said. "It's been a challenge."

"But you have served well. And since I rank above you and your Master Sergeant, I was thinking of helping you out with your wish. So, you are hereby discharged. For good." Jia said, showing him a small stack of papers. Alec took it from her, looking down at them. Seeing what it read. That he was a deactivated soldier. That he fought for his country and he was free to go home for good if he wished.

He looked up. "Jia... y-you can't be serious."

"What happened to being too formal?" she said with a chuckle.

"I-I don't know what to say right now." he said, the grin on his lips growing wide.

"Just say, you're happy to be home," she said, handing him another stack of papers. He took it, seeing a plane ticket information along with his payment plan and information. "Now, if you do this... will you tell my daughter and granddaughter to give me a call?"

"Absolutely!" Alec cried, standing up and shaking her hand. "Thank you. Thank you Miss Penhallow. Thank you!"

* * *

_"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"_

"No Iz. No, I'm kidding. I-I'm coming home." Alec said with a smile on his face as he packed all of his items into his duffel bag.

 _"Alec! Oh my God!"_ the younger Lightwood cried. _"I'm so excited! Oh, let me go and tell Magnus! I'll drive over right now, skip traffic and-"_

"No!" Alec called, grinning at her excitement. "No, no. I want to surprise him. He's put up with so much from me the past few years, and I want to surprise him with this news."

 _"Aww, Alec! That is so adorable! Why didn't you want to surprise me?"_ she said in a joking way. _"So what are you gonna do? When are you gonna back?"_

"I should be in New York in the next two days with this plane ticket. Can you keep Magnus company until I get there?"

 _"Of course I can, what did you think that I would say no?"_ Izzy said. _"Just leave it to me."_

"Thanks Iz." he called, running a finger against the ring necklace that he wore and smiling.

* * *

Magnus turned over from his spot in his office, hearing the knock at the door. He set down the shipping label and got up, going over to the door. He met with the brightly colored outfit that should be illegal. But it was his best friend and soon to be sister in law, so he wasn't going to complain about it. "Izzy, what are you doing here?" he called, genuinely excited.

"What? No hello?" she said with a smile.

"Sorry. Hello there, my darling and short Isabelle. Now, what are you doing here?" he said with a chuckle.

"I thought that I could help you with packaging?" she said. Magnus stared at her. She sighed, frowning. "Okay. Fine. I just needed to hang out with someone."

"Are you alright?" he asked, welcoming her inside. "Is it Simon? Do I have to punch him in the throat?"

"No, no, no." she said, rubbing the side of her arm. Magnus watched her. Knowing that Izzy only did that when something bad was happening or she was thinking of Alec. His fiance. He had been in the military for eight years. And he hadn't seen him since Christmas that year. Alec only managed to get away for a week at most and it was always a year or two apart from his visits. It was a lot to handle. He understood how much Alec wanted to serve and how important it was for him. But it took a toll on him. He missed Alec so much. And so did the rest of his family that had slowly become Magnus' own family.

"You miss Alec too huh?" he said, looking down at the ring on his finger. Izzy bit her lip and nodded. "Come on in then. We can make pancakes like we always do when we're sad."

Izzy chuckled, following him inside. "Correction, you'll make the pancakes."

"Still completely boggles my mind how you managed to start a fire with just the batter." Magnus said with a chuckle.

* * *

Alec looked up from the book, feeling the turbulence of the plane flew. He sighed, closing the book for a moment to adjust his chair. As he did, he noticed a kid sitting in the aisle across from his own. He was smiling widely, staring at Alec as if he was made from pure silver and gold. He looked at the kid, chuckling and smiling his way. He raised his hand lightly and waved. "Are you a real soldier?" the kid asked immediately.

Alec chuckled. The boy looked no older than four. Maybe five. Kids like that had no filter. But he looked adorable staring at Alec like that, kicking his little feet and clutching his stuffed dinosaur. "Uh, yeah. Yes, I am." he said.

The boy's eyes lit up even more at that moment. Almost as if there were LED lights embedded inside of his eyelids himself. "Really?!" he cried. "I wanna be a soldier! Just like you sir! Soldiers are cool!"

"Yeah? You think so?" Alec asked.

"Yeah! My grandmama says that they keep us safe and protect others. My... my... my sister... my sister says that they're like knights in shining armor. But I think that they are much much much much much cooler than knights!" the boy said. "And I think that you're cool too!"

Alec chuckled again. "Thank you. What's your name kid?"

"I'm Nickolas." the boy said with a smile, his chubby cheeks puffing up.

"Alright then Nickolas." Alec said, holding his hand out for a fist bump. The boy's eyes lit up, meeting his fist with his own. Alec chuckled, making an explosion sound it to tie it all together.

Just then, a taller man who looked just like Nickolas, down to the tan skin and bright green eyes, walked down the aisle. "Nickie? What are you doing?" he asked.

His eyes lit up. "Papa! Papa!" he called. "Look, he's a real soldier!"

The man chuckled. "You met a real soldier Nickie? Just like you always wanted?"

"Yeah!" he cried.

The man chuckled. He turned over Alec. "Sorry if he was bothering you." he said in a low voice.

"No, not at all." Alec said. "Your son is adorable and very bright for his age. As a matter of fact, here." He went into his bag and pulled out his cap. He never wore it since his hair was so thick, so it was basically brand new. He plopped it on the little boy's head, who made his smile even wider than before. "Here you are. Just for you."

"Papa! Papa, can I keep it?" he called, patting the top of it.

"Of course you can." the man said, pressing a finger to his son's nose. He turned to Alec. "Thank you sir. I'm Alvaro by the way."

"I'm Alec."

"Thank you Alec. My son really appreciates it as you can tell. My husband is actually in the marines. That's where his love of soldiers comes from."

"Oh really?" Alec grinned.

"Yeah!" Nickolas said. "Daddy is the greatest!"

Alvaro handed his son his phone, earning a smile from him as he moved to watch a movie. "Thanks for making my son's day."

"Not at all a problem." Alec said, looking back down at his book as Alvaro sat next to his son and peppered kisses against his cheek. Alec grinned. That was what he wanted for years. He wanted to adopt kids with Magnus. Raise a whole gaggle of them. But with his contract and years of service, he was never able to have that. And now he was going to. He was going to have that. He _was_ going to marry Magnus. He _was_ going to see him again. He was going to adopt babies with him. He _would_ give Magnus and how many of those said kids the life they deserve and the life they always wanted. He looked down at his book, imagining the look on Magnus' beautiful face when they would eventually meet again.

* * *

Magnus yawned, handing Izzy a cup of coffee. "Thank you for the help." he said to her.

"Not a problem." she said, looking at the wide amount of boxes and mailers that he would soon have to ship out to his customers.

"Now I need to head to the post office." he groaned. "My least favorite part. Can I drop you home on the way?"

"Hey, tell you what? How about we go and get lunch later on today, instead of you having to drop me off. I can help you with whatever else today. I'll be like your... personal assistant." she said.

Magnus chuckled. "You know what, I'd love that. I think that we both need that anyways," he said. "You know, I was thinking of videoing Alec sometime later this week. How about you join me? That way, we can be depressed and sad together."

Izzy chuckled. "I'd love that." she said.

* * *

Alec turned over towards the gate, hearing the beautiful looking stewardess call for boarding. Alec got up, picking up his bags and started making his way over. As he approached the gate, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked over, seeing his brother's face on the caller ID. "Hello?"

 _"You're coming home and you didn't tell me?!"_ he called. _"Prick!"_

"Huh? How did you even-"

_"I called your base like I do every week to check up on you. You didn't answer. So you're obviously coming home dipshit."_

Alec rolled his eyes, chuckling at his brother. "I was trying to surprise you you dumb blonde."

 _"I don't like surprises and I'm a smart blonde actually you asshat. But you're coming home at least. That's what matters."_ Jace said, happiness evident in his voice. _"Have you told anyone yet?"_

"Izzy."

_"You told here before me?! What the hell?"_

"Don't worry bro. That's pretty much it because if I try to surprise her, I'm afraid that she's gonna pass out." Alec said, giving a curt wave to the captain and he moved towards his seat. One of the flight attendants smiled, gesturing for him towards the front. "No, no, I'm in coach."

 _"And Magnus isn't gonna pass out? Knowing him, he's probably going to have a goddamn aneurysm. You should hear how much he complains about you not being in your bed."_ Jace said to him.

Alec blushed, just thinking about how adorable Magnus would looking huffing and puffing about not being able to cuddle with his handsome fiance. The woman insisted, seating him down on the first-class seating. "Thanks for the upgrade." he said in a low voice.

"Not a problem." she replied.

"I know that he will be a bit shocked," Alec said, turning back to the conversation. "But I think that he deserves the surprise after being away for so long."

Jace chuckled. _"Should I pick you up and hide you away at my place for a little while?"_ he asked.

"No, no. Izzy and I have already planned everything out. Just be ready for her to invite you for dinner."

_"Is she cooking?"_

"Of fucking course not. I'm not going to get back and then watch you all die."

 _"Okay then,"_ Jace said with a small laugh. _"I'll pick up everyone and see you at your place."_

"Okay. Bye Jace." he said, ending the call and helping others around him with their stow away bags.

* * *

"Good morning my one day roommate," Magnus said with a smile, moving closer to his friend's ear and nipping it to tickle her. Izzy screamed in laughter, turning around from her spot on the couch from her belly to her back. "I made eggs benedict."

"You are a literal angel." she called.

"My father is in prison. I doubt he sired an angel." he said.

"That doesn't make a difference when you are an angel. Forget that guy." she said to him, throwing off her blanket and moving inside of the kitchen. "So, what's the day looking like for you?"

"I have some stuff to pick up to the post office today." he said. "After that, nothing much. I don't package any orders on Sundays, so I am basically free. Why? Is there some kind of crime that you want to commit with me?"

Izzy laughed, biting into a piece of bacon with a wide grin. "No. Not this time. But I do hope that you would help me and do a favor for me?"

"What kind of favor? Like grocery shopping?"

"Sort of. I need to pick someone up. Do you mind coming with me, that way I'm not all alone with my friend?"

"Why? Is this a bad friend that I need to beat? Because then I'll gladly-"

"No, no, no! No need to become your father. I just don't like being alone. Besides, you'll like him. He went to college with me and you guys have a lot in common."

Magnus rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Only if we could get some donuts on the way."

"As many as you want."

"And you're paying."

"I didn't agree to that."

* * *

"So what is your friend doing back in New York?" Magnus asked as they pulled in towards the gate's exit.

"I think that he's here to visit his family and friends." she said, pulling the car into the brake. "Shit, there he is."

"Where?" Magnus called, looking where she was previously.

"He just went down the wrong corner," she said with an exasperated huff. "This guy. Stay here, I'll get him."

"What? Izzy!" he called as she left the car. He groaned, knowing that he would be honked at in a matter of minutes. He looked down at his phone, checking the time to make sure that he wouldn't be back home by sunset, like the last time he had been at JFK. He looked up, seeing so many people leaving to go inside and others reuniting. It was sweet. But bittersweet to him. Since he would have to wait months to get that feeling again. Magnus perked up, hearing the car door open. He turned to back. "Hello si-"

He stopped, seeing Izzy was the one sitting there and not her strange college friend. He raised his eyebrows, confused for a moment. He turned over to the driver's seat and felt his world come to a stop. Alec sat there, hand on the steering wheel with that signature smile on his lips. "Hey sweetheart."

Magnus moved his hands over his mouth, feeling tears already start to overflow. "Alexander..."

Alec moved over to him, hugging him tightly while still driving out of the gate and out of people's way. He heard the way that Magnus sobbed in his arms and was downright shaking. It was adorable but yet at the same time, he wanted to scoop him up and comfort him. "I'm home baby. I'm home. Please don't cry."

Alec pulled the car into the parking lot, moving out of the driver's seat and running to the passenger side door. He picked Magnus up by the waist, giving him the hug that he truly deserved and swinging him in the air. Magnus kept his face covered, not wanting to cry in public. But he was crying so hard already that there was black eyeliner dripping down his cheeks. Alec set him down, cupping his cheeks and pressing a kiss against his lips. Magnus kissed back almost immediately, savoring the sweet lingering pineapple taste that was his one and only Alexander. Izzy watched from her spot in the car, admiring their romantic reunion.

Alec pulled away from his lips, smiling at him. "My goodness," he called. "You seemed to have gotten more beautiful while I've been gone."

"You haven't changed at all." Magnus said with a chuckle, wiping away his tears. "Always the flattered."

"Oh honey," he called, pressing a kiss to his temple. "No need for tears now. I'm home."

"For good? Please say for good. Because if I hear that you have to go back again for some kind of stupid-"

"No, no, no. I'm not going back."

Magnus' eyes widened. "You're not?"

"No. I'm not," he said, kissing his baby sister's cheek in greeting. He turned back to his beautiful fiance. "I have served for as long as I need to. I have done my job. And now, I can be home. With you. I can marry you now. I can sleep in the same bed as you. I can finally see my family without the worry of a bad connection."

"So... for good. For good, you're staying?! You're staying here?!" Magnus called.

"With you and only you," Alec said, picking him up by the waist again. "I'll get a job. Be a bodyguard or a trainer. Something. Hell, I'll do fast food."

"No, the fuck you won't!" Magnus yelled.

Alec chuckled. "Anything close to you, I'll do. As long as I am by your side."

Magnus smiled widely, cupping his cheeks. "God I love you so much!"

"I love you too baby. So much." he grinned, capturing his lips once again.

Izzy smiled, looking at the couple. She sighed, looking down at her phone while was filming the entire thing. "Can't wait to show this to their children."


	10. The Divided Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [TheBisexualGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15)
> 
> "Could you do one with Vampire Top Alec and Bottom Magnus and Magnus ends up getting pregnant somehow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I have a strange hate for vampire books and stories (the romantic ones at least) because of Twilight. I HATE Twilght with a passion. The writer is racist and sexist and overall a disgusting person.
> 
> However, I did have a thought when it came to this prompt. I had basically been reading a lot of BL comics online and I had a dream with all of my fav comics mixed together with Malec. And I knew immediately that I had to write it down immediately!
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed. I deleted the previous prompt, which was a prompt about Top Magnus. Tried it. Hated it. End of story. From now on, I just won't write that. Srry.
> 
> Enjoy! 💚

Magnus jumped up from his bed, hearing the knocking that was coming from his patio door. The werewolf slowly pulled himself from the bed and pulling on his silk robe. He smiled, already knowing for himself who could be at his window in the middle of the night. He pulled open the glass doors, stepping out onto the patio. He smiled, hearing the light whistling from below. He looked down with a smile, meeting eyes with the yellow-eyed man who was so desperate to garner his attention so late. Magnus smiled, resting his arms against the patio's stone railing. "Well, well, well," he said, waving down at the vampire.

"Hello there." he greeted.

"Good evening Alexander." he called.

Alec smiled widely, looking up at the werewolf. "Good evening to you as well." he said with a grin. "If you can still call it that."

"How did you sleep, my love?" Magnus asked with a grin as the vampire slowly moved closer towards the patio. He watched he climbed up the walls and ended up standing right in front of Magnus. "Oh! Quite fast, aren't we today?"

"I was excited to see you. Do you blame me?" Alec asked back, pressing his lips to the werewolf's temple. "I slept fine, thanks for asking. How about you? Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. And you know that I would miss days of sleep if it meant that I was able to see you, my dashing lover boy." Magnus said to him, running his fingers through his hair. "What excuse did you use this time?"

"I am hunting," Alec told him, holding up his fingers for air quotes. "And you?"

"I didn't have to. I am currently in heat." Magnus said.

Alec's eyes widened. "Wh-... you're... in... h-h... you mean... like... are you..."

"I am serious Alexander," Magnus said, slowly undoing the robe and moving it off of his shoulders. "Now... I would appreciate it if my big, strong and gorgeous vampire come over and help me. I feel so so needy right now."

The vampire nodded, picking Magnus up and peppering his neck with kisses. Magnus laughed at his enthusiasm. He was always one to take charge when it came to their rendevous in the night. "May I come in?" he asked.

"You might be a vampire, but you never have to ask. We all know that that's a myth." Magnus said. "Now come on. I need your cock inside of me right this second."

Magnus had met Alec one night during what was supposed to be a vampire hunt. He found Alec stuck in a dangerous position as the sun was rising. So Magnus helped him get back to his coven. Alec vowed to repay him. So he started with a simple text. The texts then moved to calls. Then to handwritten letters. Then to flowers. Then chocolates. Then dinner. And from that point on, it became their secret routine to visit each other each night in bask in the glow that their romance had created. Their love was so different from everything that was supposed to be common. It was their two races that changed it for the two of them. Alec was a vampire. Magnus was a werewolf. Their races hated each other and there was a war between them. But Magnus and Alec found love and that was all that mattered to them.

Alec laid Magnus down on the mattress gently, smiling down at him. His fangs showcased with the light from the chandelier above them. Alec slowly peeled off all of Magnus' robe, looking down at the caramel skin that belonged to his werewolf love. "Wonderful," he whispered in Magnus' ear. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against the side of his neck.

Magnus moaned. "Oh, Alec."

"Deep breaths sweetheart. Let me take care of everything." Alec said to him, pulling off his shirt and pants. Alec noticed how Magnus didn't wear any underwear and his hard cock was just hanging out in between them. He smiled as Magnus pulled him in closer, their erections causing them to let out a yelp in unison. He smiled, slowly pressing a kiss against the head of Magnus' dick.

Magnus' head slammed back hard against his pillows. "Alec!" he cried out.

Alec sat up, plucking a bottle of lube from the bedside table near him. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend ready to be fucked before he even arrived. He poured a bit onto his fingers and slowly inserted it inside of Magnus' hole. "Oh!" he called with a chuckle. "You're already a bit loose. Have you opened yourself up while I was away?"

"No. Blame it on the heat," Magnus called with a smile. "Now, if you would continue."

"As you command," Alec said, slowly continuing to press his fingers inside of Magnus as he licked all up on his dick as if it was made of candy. But it was sweeter than any mundane treat that he had ever had. Magnus reached out with one hand, running it through the vampire's thick locks. While he bit on the other arm to keep himself from crying out too loud. Alec came off of his cock with a loud and audible pop. Magnus chuckled.

Alec moved to press the head of his cock inside of him, but Magnus stopped him. He grabbed him by the neck. "No." he called. "No, no. I wanna... I wanna be on top. Please, Alexander."

Alec smiled, nodding. He helped maneuver Magnus so that he was close to his lap. He pressed gentle hands to his hips and helped him sit on his thick and hard member. The werewolf cried out, launching himself forward a bit. Alec caught him with a smile. He intertwined their fingers together as Magnus sat up and slammed himself back down inside of him. Alec smiled widely, seeing how beautiful his boyfriend looked naked and riding him. He cupped his cheek and smiled. "I love you." he called with a smile.

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, I love you too."

Magnus moved up, slamming back into his cock. Alec cried out, launching forward as pressing his lips to Magnus' shoulder. His fangs pressed up against his skin. He licked his skin with a smile, before starting to pepper even more little kisses, nicks and bruises there to his skin. Alec pushed him down to the bed, this time he slowly fucked him. Magnus smiled widely, feeling so warm and wonderful with his vampire boyfriend right here with him and fucking him. "Magnus," he called. "Oh Magnus, I'm close."

He looked up from his shoulder, cupping his cheeks now as he quickened his pace even more than before. Magnus smiled, wrapping his legs around Alec's middle and pushing him inside even deeper. Alec cried out, feeling himself cum inside of his werewolf. Magnus mewled loudly in ecstasy, feeling the ropes of warm cum inside of him. Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus temple as he continued to cum, quickly pumping the smaller man's erection. Magnus moaned, feeling Alec's hands all over him. His back curled up as he came himself, getting it all over Alec's hand and both of their chests.

Alec pulled himself up fully, wiping all of it off of his hand and smiling down at Magnus. The two of them smiled at each other. "How do you feel?" Alec whispered.

"Never better Alexander. Never better." Magnus said back in a gasp, leaning up and capturing his lips in his.

"I love you." Alec whispered.

Magnus grinned, his cheeks turning bright pink. "I love you more." he whispered back, leaning forward and kissing him.

* * *

"What do you have for us today?" Alec called as he made his way down the small hill. He looked down, seeing six dead animals in front of him.

"This is the best I could find," Raphael answered, patting the belly of one of the animals. "They're both pretty huge. Their blood should be enough for you, me and the rest of the New York clan."

Alec smiled. He turned to the group behind him with a grin. "Hurry and get the blood in cases. We need to get it chilled as fast as possible."

They all nodded, listening to their leader. They knelt, starting to slice as much as possible and filling their jugs with blood. Raphael stood up, walking over to him. "You seem pretty happy as of recently," he said. "Is it the clan? Or Izzy's wedding?"

Alec chuckled. "No. No. And if anything, the man that my sister chose to marry infuriates me." he said, half-joking yet half-serious. "But that's not it."

"Oh?" Raphael called. "Then what is it?"

Alec let out a small snicker at his friend's invasiveness. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by one of his vampires. "Sir," she called. "The smell someone. Werewolves."

He huffed. Alec personally had nothing against the werewolves. He was in love with one for pete's sake. But he had to keep his cool and keep the composure of the leader that his people expected. He bared his fangs, seeing a small group approach him and his vampires. "Let us remain civil," Raphael called.

"Oh please. There is no need to lie dear Santiago when you hate me as much as I despise you."

"Yes, I hate you. But there is no need to fight about it Asmodeus."

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, growling at him and the rest of the vampires. He turned over to Alec. "Lightwood." he snapped in greeting.

"What on earth do you want?" he called back. "Did you come looking for a fight, because I will gladly give it to you if you want."

Asmodeus growled at him but was pulled back by one of his wolves. "No." he stated, keeping his calm and cool composure. "I did not come looking for a fight. Just stay back and we will be on our way."

Alec hummed, but he noticed how there was one missing werewolf in the group. Magnus. Magnus was always around his people. Like Raphael, he tried to keep to the peace. As his father was the alpha wolf of the New York pack, so he gravitated towards him in hopes to keep him out of trouble or prevent him from starting a war. He was missing. He raised his eyebrow, confused for a second. Asmodeus looked over at him. He chuckled, adjusting his cufflinks. Alec noticed his stare and turned away quickly. "Hurry this along." he stated to his vampires.

"Problem Lightwood?" he asked. "You seem to be looking for something."

"I'm not." Alec snapped back his way.

"But you are."

"I'm not. If anything, I'm just getting frustrated by the wet dog smell."

Asmodeus growled at him, shoving him to the side with his shoulder and rushing past him. Alec sighed, turning to the vampires. "Done?"

"Yes sir." they called. "Let's go."

* * *

Magnus jumped, hearing the slight prick against his window. But his frown turned into a happy grin. Alexander. He smiled. He slowly moved off of the bed, wrapping himself tightly in his blanket and moving towards his patio. He opened the doors but jumped. Alec usually waited until he came down to see if he was awake. But he was just sitting on his railing, awaiting his arrival. "Alexander." he gasped. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I saw your father today and you weren't there with him. You always with your pack. I got worried."

"There is really no need to worry." the werewolf said. But he frowned again as he looked down.

"Obviously there is if you're making that face my love." Alec said, jumping down onto the patio and taking his hands in his. "What's happened?"

Magnus looked down. "Don't hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know! I don't think that you'll be taking this news well."

"Mags, I could never hate you. No matter what's happened. We'll figure it out. Together. So please, tell me what's wrong."

Magnus sighed. "My father has locked me away for the time being." he said.

"What?! That bastard! Why would-"

"Alexander! Don't get worried too much. Let me finish please."

Alec met eyes with him and nodded. He raised his hand and pressed a kiss against the side of his wrist. "Go on."

"I know that this sounds bad and you probably hate him. But... he said that this is for my own good and protection. And I agree with him."

"But why? That's what I don't understand."

"Alexander. I'm... I'm pregnant."

Alec's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped.

"I thought we were careful last week during the heat, but we weren't careful enough. And now... now I'm... pregnant." Magnus said, turning away from him and moving inside of his room again.

Alec followed quickly, taking his hands again and turning him to face him properly. "Why would you think that I would ever be mad at you for this?" he said to him, smiling wide.

"Because it was an accident. I-"

"I don't care that it was an accident. In all honesty Magnus, I could care less. Now I just... I just want to take care of you. I want to take care of both of you. I want to make sure that everything will be okay. I want to be sure that you and our baby will survive."

"Alexander, don't you see that there might be a huge problem here with this baby?"

"No."

"Alexander."

"What? I don't!" Alec said laughing. "I love you."

"I love you too. But with our kinds are already at war, do you realize what could happen if people find out that our child is mixed? That we are together?"

"Magnus. I will do whatever is possible for people to see that you and I are truly in love. And that our child is a product of that. I want for him, her or them to grow up in a world where we can all be at peace and not have to worry about prejudice."

Magnus smiled, hearing him. Tears filled his eyes. Alec's eyes widened, afraid that he had hurt him somehow. "No, no. I'm fine. Damn you for making so emotional." he said. Alec chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple. "What do you want me to do?"

"You? I want you to do absolutely nothing." he said.

"Alec-"

"No. You are doing enough by carrying our baby inside of you. And that is all that I could ever ask for. Okay? I will handle everything else." Alec said to him, kissing him softly.

The werewolf smiled, kissing him back. "Fine." he said. "But you better make it back to us alive."

* * *

Asmodeus growled, throwing everything off of his desk. He startled his werewolves, who jumped back. He slammed his hands down onto the now clear desk, growling at them. "How is it that none of you can find who got my son pregnant?!" he screamed.

"We asked all over the pack." one of them called.

"You have got to fucking kidding me!" he screamed. "One person must be with my son. I want to meet the fucker to find out if it was consensual or not and I can decide if I need to fucking-"

"Sir."

Asmodeus barked, turning over and seeing the little werewolf standing at the door. "What?"

"Um... someone is here to see you." she called.

"Well then tell them that I am busy." he said back, turning to the group that was around him.

"But sir. It is the leader of the New York vampires," she said. "And he says that he is here about... Magnus."

Asmodeus' eyes widened. He started growling, turning over to her. He shoved her aside, rushing down the hall. The three werewolves all met eyes and hurried to follow their leader. Asmodeus raised his eyebrows as he moved into the main room. Alec stood there, removing a thick coat and sunglasses. "A vampire coming out in the daylight?" he stated. "How strange."

"I've come to speak with you." Alec said to him.

"About my son so I've heard." he snapped. "What do you want?"

"I know that he is pregnant." he said back to him.

The werewolf's eyes widened. He let out a loud and angry growl. He advanced towards the vampire, wrapping a tight hand around his neck and raising him in the air. "You did this!" he hissed. "Didn't you?!"

"Yes," Alec called, holding onto his wrists to lessen the tightness around his neck. "That is our child that Magnus is carrying. And now, I want them to help change the relations between our species."

"You think that I would allow that after you took advantage of my son?!"

"I didn't take advantage of him. Please believe me. He and I are in love."

Asmodeus dropped Alec. "You're lying!"

"But I'm not." Alec said back. "That is the truth. And I know that it might come as a shock to you, but I love Magnus more than anything in the world. I will love our child as well and I want our child to grow up in a world where their people aren't fighting constantly."

Asmodeus growled, turning away from him. "I see nothing when it comes to my son and you."

"Then I'll prove it. That I care for him."

"You will not go anywhere near him!"

"That is my boyfriend! My pregnant boyfriend might I add!"

"You are a vampire! My son deserves more than you!"

"Then let me prove to you that I am enough. You might not see the love that we have for each other, but this is your opportunity to. To see how much I love Magnus, how much Magnus loves me and how important this baby is to me. And once you see that... please... allow us to change the relations between the vampire clan and werewolf pack."

Asmodeus growled again. He hissed, cursing. This was, at most, for his soon to be grandchild. And he was already attached to them and wanted nothing more than for them to be safe during the pregnancy. And with wolf pregnancies, it would be worse without the father of the child there. He sighed, unclenching his fists in defeat. "One slip up." he hissed. "And not only will I end you. But you're entire clan as well."

* * *

"You what?!"

"Jace, please!" Alec called his brother, turning back to his suitcase.

"Well excuse me for being excited and a bit worried," he said back, standing up from the bed and walking over to Alec. "I'm going to be an uncle! A fucking uncle. Oh, I can see the little one now."

Alec rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help but smile as well. He didn't want to wait either. He wanted to meet his little baby, hold them and just take care of their every wish and need. "Me too." he said.

"But I can't help but want to come with you for the diplomacy part." he added.

"There's no need. I am sure that I can show Asmodeus that everything will be fine between our races starting with this pregnancy." Alec told him, shutting his case with a loud sigh.

"And if that doesn't work?" Jace asked.

"It will."

"But if it doesn't?"

"Plan B?"

"Do you have one yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure that I won't need one."

* * *

The doors opened into the large home. Alec stepped in quickly, feeling the sun begin to rise from behind him. He set down his luggage and looked forward, seeing Asmodeus standing in the foyer along with a few other werewolves. He was growling furiously and he wasn't at all trying to hide it. "Play nice." called a woman next to him. "He seems to be."

Asmodeus growled louder, looking right at Alec. Alec flinched. He felt like at any moment, he would pounce him and bite his vocal cords off. "Um... good morning sir." he called, trying to be gentle and kind.

Asmodeus just growled at him, making him jump.

"Hello." the woman called instead. "My name is Maia. I'm the current lady in waiting. I work with and for Magnus."

"And I'm Clary. I work here for Magnus as well." another girl called with a smile.

Two of the werewolves bowed their heads in unison. "I'm Luke." one said.

"I'm Jordan." called the other. "We work alongside Asmodeus and the pack leaders."

"Nice to meet all of you." Alec called.

"Allow me." Jordan called, walking over and taking his bags.

"No. Please," Alec said with a smile. "I can handle this. Thank you though Jordan."

Asmodeus huffed. "I hope that in these coming months, you will convince me. Otherwise, I will enjoy murdering you in cold blood." he said, before turning on his heel and moving up the steps.

"Do not mind him." Luke said to him with a bow. "I'm Asmodeus' right hand by the way. And I am excited to start a peace with the New York coven."

"As am I." Alec said with a smile.

* * *

Magnus looked over at the door, confused as to who was waking him up so early in the morning. The sun was just barely risen. "Yes?" he called.

"Mags. It's me."

He sat up quickly, almost in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Alexander? Alexander! Wait, hold on." he said, running off of the bed and closing the blinds as tightly as he could. He moved to the door and smiled, seeing his tall vampire. "Alexander." he hummed, hugging him tightly.

"Good morning." Alec said to him with a smile. He picked him up by the waist, pressing a kiss against his lips with a grin.

Magnus hummed, kissing him back. "You're here. You're actually-"

"Yes baby." he whispered back, pressing his hand to his still flat belly. "I swear that I am here to make this work. For our child, it'll work out. I promise."

* * *

"Good morning sir."

Asmodeus jumped, seeing Alec standing there in the morning He ended up dropping his mug. Alec's eyes widened. He rushed over, picking up the mug before it shattered. He held it out with a toothy grin. "What are you doing here?" Asmodeus asked, confused why a vampire was here.

"Breakfast," Alec answered, showing off a tray on the table. "Magnus really wanted canteloupe, watermelon and toast this morning. Coffee sir?" he said, pointing at the cup.

"No, no. I mean, yes I'll take a cup but, it's the morning. The sun is out." he pointed out, looking at the windows.

Alec nodded, looking down at his long sleeve shirts, hat and gloves. "Sweating is a small struggle for the two of them." he said, pouring the alpha the coffee and rushing up the steps with his vampire speed.

Asmodeus hummed, looking down at the cup in front of him.

* * *

"Alexander, it hurts." Magnus gasped.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Alec said back to him, placing the cool towel against his forehead. He took the werewolf's hand and pressed a kiss against the side. "Maia, will you bring a cup of peach tea please?"

"No... no please... l-lemon." he gasped.

Alec chuckled along with Maia. She nodded, turning over and leaving just as Asmodeus rushed inside of the room. "What's happened?" he asked, kneeling next to Alec. "What is wrong my son?"

Magnus bit his lip, his hand moving up and touching his belly. He was now three and a half months pregnant. And the baby, with the combined races of their two fathers, was pretty damn hectic. Despite being so small, they were making their presence known. Not knowing or caring that they were hurting Magnus in the process. Magnus gave his father a smile. "I'm fine." he said in a gasp.

"Like hell you are." Asmodeus and Alec said in unison. They met eyes suddenly, looking at each other awkwardly.

Magnus chuckled at the stare that they two were sharing. It was a part shock, part annoyance and part understanding. Alec moved his hand to the bump with a smile. Asmodeus watched him, seeing the way that his eyes glimmered looking down at the bump. Maia returned quickly, holding a tray with the tea and few snacks. Alec smiled at her gratefully. He set it down and helped Magnus sit up. Asmodeus stood, biting his thumb nail as he watched Alec coddle the pregnant male. The vampire whispered sweet nothings to him as he fed him the tea and helped him nibble on a pineapple cake.

The werewolf hummed, moving away from the room. And unconsciously giving the couple privacy.

* * *

Alec stopped as he rushed past the hall, hearing the angry growl coming by the room he was next to. He slowly set down the box he was carrying and moved over towards the door. His eyes widened, seeing the mess that the office was in. "Woah." he called, slowly walking inside.

There were so many papers scattered and empty take out cups just laying there. Asmodeus looked up from his spot hiding under a cave of papers. "Oh. It's you." he said with an exhausted sigh, slamming his forehead back against the desk.

"Is everything alright sir?" Alec asked.

"Barely." Asmodeus answered honestly. "There is a lot of work to be done for the pack. And with the baby coming along I have been getting my priorities all out of wack. So now I am drowning in paperwork when it comes to my werewolves, what they need, what they want and what I need to protect them."

Alec hummed. "Do you... you want some help?"

Asmodeus raised his eyebrow. "And how could you help me?"

"I lead my clan quite well if I do say so myself. I understand how hard and time-consuming paperwork can be. And you look exhausted. I can handle some of these things here while you go and rest." Alec suggested.

The werewolf raised his eyebrow. He was about to protest, but he heard another voice call him. "Papa!" Magnus called, rushing inside the room. Alec smiled at his boyfriend, seeing how he was basically waddling at this stage of the pregnancy. And he was only five months along. "What is all of this? It is a mess in here. And shit, you look awful."

"Mags, honey-"

"No, no, no, no." Magnus called, running over to him and pulling him up. "No. You rest. And now."

Asmodeus sighed, letting his son pull him up and push him towards the bedrooms. "You sound like your mother."

Alec gave him a smile. "I'll take care of everything. No need to worry." he said.

When Asmodeus woke up ten hours later, he rushed back to the office realizing everything that happened. He stilled when he entered, seeing a completely different space. There was still a stack of papers on the desk, but it was only one and it was less small and more organized than before. Alec was laying on his small sofa, cuddled up tightly with one of his throw pillows and sleeping. Asmodeus' eyes widened, seeing some of the sunlight hitting his ankle as the sun rose. He rushed over, closing the curtains. Alec groaned, coming to with all of the noise.

He cried out, feeling the burning pain in his ankle. "Shit." he cursed. "I must have-"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of that later." Asmodeus said, helping him sit up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Here. What about this?" Jace asked, holding up a pretty large stuffed bunny.

Magnus' eyes lit up, looking up at it. "Oh my! I love it!" he cried, taking it.

"Every puppy needs a stuffed animal." Jace said, looking down at the large bump. When he looked up, his eyes widened. The werewolf was wiping his eyes, tears dripped down his cheek. "Ah! Ah, fuck! I... uh... no tears... please... no crying. Please stop."

"It's okay Jace. I'm fine." Magnus said, wiping his eyes.

Raphael came from around the corner of the store, finally holding a shopping cart. He raised his eyebrow, seeing tears in Magnus' eyes. "What did you do?" he hissed.

"Nothing!" Jace said back defensively.

"Look how cute!" Magnus called, pointing at the animal.

Raphael chuckled. "That's adorable," he said. "Your kid will love it."

* * *

"From this point, the entire pack would be secured and protected." Alec said, reading from his list. "And if there is a family that needs their own space, I have a friend opening an entire apartment complex that will be available just for your pack."

"That sounds great actually," Jordan said with a smile, taking Alec's paper and looking down at it. "With this-"

"How much sunlight comes in here?"

The two of them shut up, turning over to their leader. Luke looked up from his tablet, a bit off-put by the question. He looked over to Jordan, just as confused. "Um... excuse me?" he asked.

"How much sunlight comes inside of here?" Asmodeus said again.

"Um... a good amount I guess." Jordan said. "Why do you ask?"

"My grandchild and my son in law are both vampires," Asmodeus said, completely unfazed with what he had just said. Alec wasn't even married into the family last time. "And I don't want to end up seeing them burn while on a walk or playing."

Alec's eyes widened. "Sir?" he called.

"I'll uh... be sure to get some heavy-duty curtains." Jordan said.

"I'll speak with some warlocks and see what we can do about the sunlight part." Luke added.

Asmodeus smiled. "Good." he said, sitting back down with a smile.

Luke and Jordan met eyes again. That was definitely strange. 

Alec looked over at him. "Thank you sir." he said.

"Not an issue young man. Now, please continue."

* * *

"So, what do you think of Will?" Magnus asked, leaning against Alec's chest and pouring the bubbles from their bath onto his swollen belly.

"No." Alec said back.

"Why? I think that Will is a lovely name."

"Yes. It is. For the right couple. So many kids have that name. And I'm pretty sure that Jace's middle name is Will or he has a relative named Will. I want our kid's name to be unique. Special."

"Alright then," Magnus said with a sighed, poking the swollen belly with a smile. "Then... what names do you like for our baby?"

"For a girl... I like the name Agatha or maybe Naya." the vampire answered.

"I like Agatha. It's dark, yet beautiful. It's almost like the name of a princess." Magnus said, clapping his hands together. "I love that name. And for a boy? Any ideas in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I don't know for a boy. I don't really have a favorite." Alec said, humming. He turned over, picking up some of Magnus' body scrub and scrubbing his boyfriend's back.

"But if you had to pick one?" Magnus asked.

Alec chuckled. "Well... I do like the name Eric."

"Like the prince?"

"Isn't that what he will be if he's a he?"

Magnus chuckled. "Agatha and Eric. I love it." he said excitedly.

Alec rinsed off the scrub, pressing his chin against Magnus' shoulder. He hummed, pressing his wet hand to Alec's cheek. "I love you." he whispered. "Both of us do."

The vampire grinned, his fangs shining under the candlelight that Magnus lit for them. "I love you two just as much." he responded, meeting lips with him.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

Magnus looked up from his spot making food. He cradled his bump, looking at his father. "Yes of course. What is it?" he asked.

"How did... how did you two... end up together?" Asmodeus asked, rubbing the back of his neck as to not sound or look like an asshole or like a moron.

Magnus blinked, chuckling at his dad. "We just so happened to meet," he said. "We were out in the sun, I helped him get to safety and then we ended up... talking."

Asmodeus smiled. "He looks like he makes you really happy." he said with a smile.

"He does papa. He makes both of us very happy." Magnus said with a wide grin as he rubbed his belly.

Asmodeus sighed. "Look son. Throughout this pregnancy, I have noticed how kind and amazing your choice of man is. He helps me a lot here and he most definitely is not like the other vampires that I have seen during my own time." he said. "If he does make you happy, I will go through with the peace between us."

Magnus' eyes widened. "R-Really?!"

"Yes." he said.

Magnus clapped his hands together, hugging his father. "Thank you papa! Thank you!"

* * *

"Alexander!"

Alec jumped, turning over to him. He smiled, seeing his pregnant boyfriend waddle over to him. "What is it?" he asked, hugging him when he got close.

"My father is going to through with the peace between our clans!" he called.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes! You did it my love!"

Alec smiled, kissing the smaller man and hugging him so close. He pulled away, slowly kneeling down and kissing the huge belly. "We can be a family little one. Aren't you excited to finally be with us safely?"

There was a kick of excitement from the bump, that made Alec smiled even wider. "Alexander." Magnus called, taking him by the wrists and pulling him. "Marry me."

Alec's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Magnus went over to his hand, pulling free the most beautiful and expensive looking ring from his finger. He held it out to him. "This is a bit too big for me." he said. "So, maybe it'll fit your finger."

Alec watched as the werewolf placed it on his finger. "You want to marry me? F-For real?"

"Who else would I marry? You're the father of this babe and the man that I was meant to be with. I love you. Now and forever. Now, I would get down on one knee but this belly is huge. So, I'll just ask again. Alexander Lightwood. Will-"

"Absolutely Mags!" he called, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. "Yes."

"Alexander, I didn't-"

"I don't need to hear anything else. I know that I love you. Yes. I will marry you."

The werewolf smiled, moving in and kissing his now fiance.

* * *

"Bastard!"

"He is not." Clary called in reassurance, rubbing his temples in comfort.

"He did this to me!" Magnus sobbed, covering his eyes with his arms. "And he's not even here!"

Maia whimpered, looking at how pale he was getting. Jace knelt down next to him, rubbing the top of his head. "Breathe with me. Alec's gonna be here. You know it." he said. "Alec wouldn't miss this."

"I'm here!" Alec cried, shoving the door opened. He rushed towards the bed, taking his fiance's hand and kissing it. Asmodeus right behind him.

"See?" Jace called.

"Mags, sweetheart." the vampire whispered.

"Alexander..." Magnus said in a gasp.

"How long has he been in labor?" Asmodeus asked.

"He's been in labor almost all day." Clary answered.

"I thought that the baby was just moving. I didn't think that-" Magnus panicked.

Alec shushed him lovingly, pressing a kiss to his finger again. "It's okay. It's fine love. Relax."

"How much more until the baby comes?" Jace asked.

"A couple of hours I'm assuming." Clary said to him.

"We just need to keep him hydrated and breathing." Maia said.

Magnus let out a loud mew. Alec hugged him, rubbing his belly. "Breathe. Deep breaths. That's it." Asmodeus called, walking over to him. "Everything is going to be alright."

Magnus nodded, leaning back into the bed. Alec cupped his bump. "Take your time little one." he whispered. "Papa and dada will wait for you as long as we need."

* * *

Magnus moaned, slowly coming to. His hands moved over to his belly, feeling the baby no longer inside. He sat up quickly, afraid that this was all a dream and his child wasn't even here yet. "Please, lean back." Jace called next to him, taking his shoulder lightly and leaning him back against the pillows.

"Baby! My baby! Where is-" he sobbed.

"Over there Magnus." Jace called, pointing ahead.

The werewolf slowly turned over. There, standing in the sunlight was Alec. Cradling a baby like they were made of porcelain. The little one's tiny fingers were wrapped around his large finger. "Alexander..." he gasped.

Alec turned over to him, smiling. "Magnus. Look at her. She's so precious." he said, sitting next to him.

Magnus let out a gasp, seeing his daughter for the first time. Alec gently placed her into his arms. The little baby was the optime of her parents. A tuffet of black hair on her head, tan skin like her papa and full lips. She was still sound asleep but she was smiling, showing off her gums to the world. Magnus smiled. "Oh my!" he gasped. "She is... is beautiful. Wait, you were in the sun! You-"

"Thank your father for that." Alec said.

"I wanted to make sure that you three could have all of the moments a family deserves." Asmodeus said. "Some warlock friends of mine were happy to oblige."

Tears filled Magnus' eyes. "Thank you." he gasped.

Asmodeus bowed, smiling. "My granddaughter is absolutely gorgeous." he said.

"Yeah." Jace said in agreement. "Have you chosen a name for her yet?"

"Oh. Yes." Magnus said. "Agatha. Agatha Lightwood-Bane."

"She sounds like a princess." Jace said.

"She is a princess." Alec snapped at his brother with a growl, earning a laugh from the ones around him.

Magnus smiled, leaning back against the pillows. Alec cradled his daughter's head, looking down at her. Asmodeus exhaled, taking the blonde's shoulder and shoving him out of the room to give the couple their privacy. Magnus blushed, looking up at Alec. "I love you." he said.

"And I love you. Thank you. For the baby. Thank you." Alec responded.

* * *

"Agatha, darling. What is the matter?" Asmodeus asked, walking over towards her. The little toddler puffed out her cheeks and bottom lip. It was her grandfather's hugest weakness. And she knew it. She pointed up at the tree. There were ripe apples hanging from the branches. Asmodeus chuckled, quickly climbing the tree and picking one for her. "There you are my little love."

Agatha smiled widely, any hint of sadness gone. She took it from him happily. She hugged his leg lightly, giggling at their height difference, before running over with her little legs towards her parents. She smiled widely, showing off her apple. Magnus grinned, picking up his daughter. "And who got that for you?"

Agatha turned over, pointing at Asmodeus. _"Opa!"_ she cried.

"I'm not going to apologize for it." he said back, sitting down next to her.

"She has you wrapped around her finger huh?" Jace asked, laughing.

Alec chuckled, putting down his book. He picked up the apple and helped cut it up for her size. "There you are Agatha. Mow down." he said with a smile.

Magnus pressed his nose against her cheek, nuzzling it and making her laugh. "Papa!" she cried, happily before biting into one of the slices.

Alec smiled. "I never thought that I could be this happy." he said, looking up and seeing vampires and werewolves walking around them. And none of them were fighting in any sort of way. He smiled, looking back at his daughter and how she was bouncing on the picnic blanket happily, singing to the music that was playing on their speaker. "She's amazing."

"Why yes. She is." Magnus said in agreement.

"And you. You're amazing."

"Oh please Alexander, flattery never works on me."

"Does this then?" Alec asked, moving in and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. The werewolf smiled, kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus called. Agatha let out a loud cry of happiness, seeing her parents happy as well. The two laughed. "And you as well tiny one."


	11. Bite Of A Blood Red Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [igonecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy)
> 
> "Magnus would make an adorable Snow White 🤭🤭🤭🤭"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tales? With my favorite couple? You're damn right that I am going to write this! I hope that I did it justice, as Snow White isn't my favorite Disney movie and I refuse to really watch it. However, I did watch Snow White & The Huntsman the other night while eating snacks with my sister. That movie kind of dragged, but I still enjoyed it. And that inspired this more than the classic animated film if you wanted to know. I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, be sure to read the end note! Important news is there!

Magnus jolted awake, feeling the sweat clinging to his skin. He rubbed his eyes. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Nightmares plagued him as they did every single night. He huffed, turning over to the small and thin window that he had. The sun was pretty high. He cursed loudly, pulling himself off of the small pile of blankets that was supposed to be his bed. He had slept late. Again. He rushed over to the kitchens, quickly grabbing at buckets near the door. The maids and servants working already noticed his anguish and worry. Their poor prince. They wanted to help him, but his life was nothing like what royalty used to be. One of the servants moved towards Magnus. "Your highness please, allow me."

"No, please. You know how Lilith is. I wouldn't want to upset her more." Magnus said, a wide smile still on his face as he tapped the nose of one of the maid's daughters. "Besides, I don't mind helping you out a bit."

"But your highness, we all know that-"

"No need to be worried. I'll be back with as much water as I can carry. Just don't tell anyone that I slept in."

The group couldn't help but smile. No matter how vile the queen was towards her son in law, the prince always had a smile on his face. He was willing to help the palace in literally any way possible. Even though he was supposed to live a life filled with luxury. Magnus was supposed to enjoy goat milk baths with rose petals, as much wine as he could guzzle and silk sheets that would make him comfortable during the night. But instead, Magnus was taken away from that life when his father, the king, remarried that witch. His regal clothing was replaced with drab rags and his title stripped from him. But Magnus didn't even show his anger. He never did. He just followed the mantra that his mother told him. To be the prince that everyone saw. Kindhearted and willing to do anything for everyone. Magnus swore by that motto every day of his life. So even if Lilith made him clean the entire ballroom floor with an inch sized rag, he did it with a smile. If she demanded that she go and pick her fresh apples from her trees, he did it. If she slapped him for no reason other than being bored, he took the blow with a low apology for something he never did. The prince just simply did as he was asked. Knowing that there was nothing that he could do about his stepmother.

He quickly moved towards the well, tying the bucket to it as tightly as possible. He slowly lowered it down, hoping that the water was fresh enough for the kitchen to use it for his stepmother's bath or tea. The prince slowly lowered himself down onto his knees as he waited for a moment, looking down at the cobblestones of the well and the beautiful watery reflections that it gave off onto it. Magnus started to sing to himself, admiring the beauty of his reflection and comparing it going under the surface.

The prince sung a bit louder as he rolled the bucket back up into his hands. He looked down at his warped reflection, seeing his smile. But as he squinted, he noticed another reflection laying there, one more paler than him. "You have a beautiful voice."

Magnus screamed, dropping his bucket right on his foot. He cursed, falling down onto one knee. The man hissed, removing his hat and kneeling down in front of him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"No, no." Magnus called, looking down at his boots and the mess on the grounds. "It's not an issue. It is just water after all."

"Here." the young man called, picking up the bucket and helping Magnus stand. He removed his cloak and desperately attempted to wipe away at all of the water there.

"Please. It is not at all a big deal." Magnus said to him, pressing his hand to his shoulder. The man looked up at him, grinning. "I thank you though."

The man nodded. He bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Alec. From the kingdom of Alicante." he said. "I am here to... to try and visit the prince."

"The prince?" Magnus repeated. He rubbed the side of his arm, looking down and frowning. "Oh. Hate to break it to you, but no one has seen the prince in such a long time."

"Oh. Is he... dead?"

"No. He is very much alive... not sure about him being well though."

"Would the prince that you're describing possibly be you?" Alec asked him, smiling. Magnus bit in the inside of his cheek, looking down. "You certainly don't look like a prince."

"Exactly. I'm not that anymore." Magnus said, dropping the bucket again. He would come back for it later. "You should go your majesty."

Magnus turned away from him. Alec quickly grabbed him wrist, pulling him back. Magnus cried out. "I'm sorry." he said, not wanting to hurt him and instantly letting go. "I hope that I didn't harm you. But please, I am here to help. You see, my kingdom has been hearing all of the rumors of an evil queen that had taken over Edom. I am here to help you start an army, dethrone her and give you back your title."

Magnus hummed. "No. That's not possible." he said. "Now please, I must leave. And so should you."

"No, wait! Please your highness." he said, following him again. He rushed in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "I can see how the queen has mistreated the true heir. And if I am being honest, it makes me sick." he said, talking about the bruise from her slaps and how skinny he was. "I want to help you get your kingdom back. Allow me. Come with me, and I promise that no more mistreatment will come to you. You will be safe. And if you give me and my people time, we will give you your kingdom back."

Magnus bit his lip, looking back at the palace. He cursed internally as he hugged himself. "You can really help me?" he whispered.

"I know I can. Please." Alec called, holding out his hand to the prince. Magnus stepped back for a moment, looking down at him. He looked completely regal. Like a real prince. But the look on his face. He could see how trustworthy he was. Magnus slowly reached out.

"Hey!"

They both jumped, turning and seeing the palace guards around the corner. "Step away from his highness!" another one yelled, holding out his sword.

Magnus hissed. "Please!" he cried towards them. "There's no need for any violence."

Alec stepped forward, putting an arm in front of Magnus. The knights slowly advanced his way. The prince turned to Magnus, his eyes begging for him to allow him to help. "Please." he called out in a low whisper.

Magnus exhaled. This was his one chance. He quickly nodded, taking Alec's hand. The prince pulled him close against his chest, whistling out as the dark knights advanced towards them. Magnus held onto him tightly as Alec swung onto his horse and they took off into a fast sprint away from the guards.

* * *

"My queen..." the guard called, walking inside of the large room and kneeling before the beautiful woman.

She turned over before him, looking away from the man that was lying beneath her on the bed. "I ordered no interruptions!"

"I know my queen." he said, slamming his fist against his chest. "But this an issue of the upmost importance. Prince Magnus has apparently been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" she called. "I highly doubt that."

"This other man arrived in the gardens and pulled him onto a horse. Our forces could not capture either of them when they ran off." he stated.

Lilith hummed, wrapping a robe around her naked body. "Leave me."

"Of course my queen." the two men said in unison, slowly moving away from their respective spots. Lilith groaned, slowly peeling herself from the bed. She walked over to the wide mirror in the corner of the room. It was an eyesore. Bright silver and perfectly polished. Unlike everything else in the room, that was dark purple and black. And it was the only decorative item inside of the room. Which made it even more eye-catching yet strange. She hummed, running her nail against the glass.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Answer to my beck and call." she called. She watched as her reflection morphed, slowly turning from a female body to a male's. She smiled. "How are you my love?"

Asmodeus huffed, looking up at her. The sight of her now just made him sick. "Do not call me that." he said. "What do you want?"

"Now is that any way to answer your queen?" she said, pouting her lip like a child.

"You are anything but my queen." he hissed back.

She rolled her eyes. "How rude. Now. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

Asmodeus groaned. "You ask this question day and night Lilith, I will never understand why you ask like it is your duty. But unfortunately for you, my son will stay the one with the most beauty."

She screamed in response, stomping her foot. He ripped the crown from her head and threw it, hearing it hit the bed frame with a loud snap. "He's not even here anymore! I should be fairest! I should be the most beautiful!"

"Not here?" the king repeated in a gasp. He moved over, pressing his hands against the barrier that was the mirror's glass. "What's happened to Magnus?! What have you done with him?!"

"Oh please, I haven't touched that spoiled brat. He apparently left with some other man." Lilith said back, waving her hand.

Asmodeus let out a breath of relief, thanking whatever deity was out there. "Well good." he said to her. "Hopefully he'll finally take back the kingdom you've stripped from him!"

Lilith huffed, waving her hand and making Asmodeus' reflection disappear. She growled. She needed to get rid of him.

* * *

Magnus could feel himself shaking as the horse slowed down. Alec huffed, loosening his grip on the reins and looking down at the prince. "I apologize for manhandling you." he said, helping him sit back up and pressing his back against his own chest.

"I'm fine. Thank you Prince Alexander." Magnus said back, adjusting the loose sleeve of his tunic. Alec slowly pulled his horse down, moving down a hill and inside what seemed like a cave of some sort. He got off the horse quickly, moving over and covering the cave's entrance with a blanket made of moss and leaves. He returned to the horse, taking her reins and leading Magnus forward. "What is this place?"

"Our camp. We made camp as far away and hidden from the queen as we could." Alec answered, slowly moving inside. Magnus was surprised how bright it was despite it being a cave. It was more like a secret little grotto without the water. Alec turned over, seeing his men look up at his presence. Alec held his hand out to them with a smile. "Please." he said to them, ordering them to slow down their welcome.

"We heard that the knights chased you, we got worried." one of the knights said, looking over at Magnus. "But apparently, that wasn't an issue.

Magnus gave a smile, trying to seem as polite as possible. "Hello." he called with a wave.

Alec held his hand out, helping him down. "Everyone, this is Prince Magnus. The true heir to Edom's throne."

"Nice to meet you my prince. My name is Jace, I am the prince's right hand man. I am at your service." one of them said, bowing towards him.

"Please, there is no need for bowing. You don't have to do that." Magnus said to him. "But it is nice to meet you Sir Jace."

Jace nodded. "Come. Let us get you dressed in... proper attire."

Magnus looked down at his rags, nodding. Jace took his arms gently and led him away. Magnus turned over, looking over at Alec to wave goodbye to him. Alec smiled, seeing his kindness. "Your highness."

Alec straightened up, turning over towards his men. "What information have you gotten?"

* * *

"Your highness! Your highness!"

Alec jumped, sitting up from his cot and quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yes?" he called.

"It is Prince Magnus your highness." the knight called. "He is missing. The others and I have looked for him everywhere, but he's gone."

Alec's eyes widened. He cursed, grabbing his sword and sprinting out of his tent and the cave. Had he made a mistake? Had the guards tracked his horse? He was sure not to put on horseshoes so that they couldn't find them. He knelt down, patting the dirt. He didn't see any sign of a horse or some sort of carriage, just a set of footprints. Slowly, he followed them away from the camp and inside the forest. The prince looked over, seeing them come to a stop in front of a thick tree. He looked up. "Magnus?" he called.

"Oh." he called, looking down from his spot on the tree. "Hello Alexander." Alec looked up, seeing the prince holding a basket filled with fruit. He slowly came down. Alec blushed, seeing him. No longer in rags, but in the beautiful colored robes of his kingdom. They made him look like a real prince. But in bright yellow... he looked like a literal angel. Magnus smiled, picking up an apple from his basket. "Hungry?"

"I... of I uh... um thank you." he said, taking it from him. "You left."

"Oh. Was I not allowed to? I'm so sorry." he said.

"No! No! You're allowed to. You're not a prisoner here, unlike with that queen. Just... something could have happened to you. I was worried." Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't want the queen to get a hold of you or for something like a dungeon or prison to get involved."

"Oh. Okay. I'll let you know next time. I promise." Magnus said with a bow. "Please. Let's go."

He looped his arm through Alec's, following him back towards the camp. Oblivious to the happy grin that formed on the prince's mouth.

* * *

"You didn't have to Magnus, really!"

"I wanted to. And that's the difference." Magnus said, looking over at the haircut that he had done. "How does that feel now?"

Underhill moved his hand up, running it against the back of his neck. His hair was always so long that it touched his shoulders. Now it was nice and short. It looked so tousled and soft. The knight stood up, smiling at the prince. "It feels, amazing. I love it. Thank you your highness." he said.

"It's just Magnus to you. No need for formalities." he said back, shaking his head. "Now, I think it's high time to use this boat of confidence to talk to Florian over there."

Underhill's face turned beet red, turning over and seeing the dark haired knight standing with Jace and some of the others. "I... I could never talk to-" he stopped as Magnus pushed him forwards. His eyes widened as he ended up in front of his crush. Florian turned around, smiling. "Uh... Florian." Underhill called, pointing at him. His face was red as a beet.

He smiled back. "Sir Underhill. Very nice hair."

"Oh um... thank you."

Magnus clapped his hands, seeing the two fall into a lovely conversation. Alec noticed his glowing smile. He slowly walks to Magnus and holding out some meat on a skewer. "That was a very kind thing for you to do for him." he said.

"He is a nice man. He deserves some sort of happiness." he said, biting a large bite.

Alec chuckled. "Here." he called, seeing some grease on his lips. "Let me... um..." he raised his thumb, wiping away the grease. Magnus' blushed, as the touch was very gentle.

Magnus bit his lip. "Um... will you dine with me tonight?"

Alec smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Alec smiled, looking at Magnus from behind his tent. He was sitting there in the moonlight, warming up next to the fire as he told his men a fairy tale that he had learned growing up in the palace. Alec grinned. He could stand there and listen to his voice all day. He had such a gorgeous voice that calmed him. Magnus looked up, eyes meeting Alec's. He grinned at the prince, waving at him. Alec blushed, waving back. "You like the prince?"

Alec jumped, grabbing the man from behind and slamming him down onto the ground. "Ah! Simon! Sorry!" he called, sitting up and helping him.

"I'm fine." he said to him. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's not a problem."

"So, you like the prince right?"

Alec turned over, seeing Magnus' hands move around as he told his tale. He smiled, turning away. "Um... I am merely just protecting him and-"

"You're dodging my question." Simon called. "I can see the way that you look at him. You really like Magnus huh?"

Alec turned over to him again. "Well, I guess... I... um..."

Simon chuckled. "It's fine." he said, patting his shoulder. "Didn't mean to bother you, your highness."

"You didn't." he said to him as he left to join the fire. Alec turned over, watching him again. He pressed his hand against his chest, listening to his story and smiling. Maybe Simon had a point.

* * *

Magnus grinned looking over at Alec. He was as handsome as the princes that were described to him. Both inside and out. It was so different being around him then when he had been surrounded by selfishness and abuse. Magnus bit his lip as the prince laid down next to him, excited to look at the stars in a different place than his kingdom. He slowly sat up, looking down at him. "What is it?" Alec asked him, sitting up with him.

"No... nothing. Well, it's just... you've done so much for me and my kingdom. You're trying so hard to help me and I really appreciate it." he said to him. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad that I am able to help you get your kingdom back." Alec said to him.

"I should give you something in return." he said to him.

"Please Magnus. There's nothing that I need or that you can to give me." Alec said, pressing a hand to his cheek. "Seeing you rule your kingdom will be enough."

Magnus blushed. Alec's hand was so soft. It felt safe when he touched him like this. Magnus coughed. "Still. I want to give you something." he said, looking around. He huffed, his hand moving up towards his neck and the pendant that lay there. He smiled. "Here."

He slowly took it off and handed it to him. "No. No I couldn't." Alec stated.

"Please." he said, placing it into his palm and closing his fingers around it. "It's my kingdom's crest. When you looking at it, you can look at it and remember all of the good you have done for me and the people of Edom."

Alec looked down at it, smiling. "I'll cherish this with my life." he said to him.

Magnus smiled widely, laying back down to look up at the stars. The prince smiled. Magnus surely was unlike anyone that he had ever met. Kind, beautiful. He looked down at the necklace, rubbing its golden pendant.

* * *

Alec turned over, hearing Magnus cry out his name. The prince ran over to him, hugging him. "Magnus, what is it?" he called.

"I just... I know that you'll be leaving for the palace in a day." he said. "I just... I wanted to wish you safe travels. And I wish for you to return back safely."

"I will Magnus." Alec said, taking his hand in his and pressing a kiss to the side of his palm. "I'll be back and you'll be the prince of Edom again."

"And what if something happens to you?" Magnus said. "Lilith is unpredictable when she's angry and if she harms you in anyway-"

"A small injury will be nothing Magnus. I'll be okay." he said. "And I will return safely to your arms."

Magnus inhaled, moving up onto his tiptoes and kissing Alec's cheek. His eyes widened as he felt the prince's lips on his skin. Alec looked down at him, smiling. He pressed another kiss to his hand. "Promise me something though. That you'll be safe here and won't come out of hiding until we come back."

"Of course." he said to him. "You keep your promise and I'll keep mine."

Alec smiled, looking at him.

* * *

_"Magnus."_

Magnus slowly stirred, turning onto the other side of his cot. Ignoring the calling of his name.

_"Magnus."_

He groaned, slowly sitting up. He looked over, thinking it was Jace calling him, since he had been left to stand guard. But when he exited the tent, he saw that the blonde was laying down, sleeping. He raised his eyebrows, slowly moving out of the tent completely. "Jace." he called, kneeling down in front of him and checking his pulse.

"No need to fret. He's fine Magnus."

Magnus jumped, turning over and seeing his father standing there. "F-Father?" he gasped.

"My boy." he whispered back, opening his arms to him.

"Papa!" he cried, running towards him and hugging him tightly. "Oh, I thought that you were truly gone! I thought that I would never see you again!"

"My boy." Asmodeus called, running his hand against his cheek. "I've missed you so. I'm here now. I'm right here."

"Where did you go? What happened to you? Why did you leave me? With her... why did you even-"

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you son. For everything that she did. I'm so sorry." he said to him. "Please let me help. I can make the pain go away. I can make everything right again."

"Right! You can! You're back, you're the king! There's a revolution, a prince. If we can catch up with him he-"

"No. Not that my boy. I mean your pain. I can help that pain. In your heart."

Magnus looked down, rubbing his lips together. "My... my pain?" he repeated.

"Yes. Whatever she did to you, I can lift it." he said, looking up at the trees that hung below them. Asmodeus inhaled, raising his hand and allowing the branch to float down towards them. One filled with luscious and ripe apples. "Please. Eat first. And then we can talk about easing your sorrow."

Magnus looked up, smiling. He slowly plucked an apple from its branch and took a bite. Asmodeus' smile faded, looking down at his son. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes widening and pulsing. He looked down at the apple, watching as the red skin turned dark purple and started to melt away. "F-Father..." he choked, falling down onto his knees.

"My boy, I'm so sorry!" he cried, trying to kneel down and comfort him. But he was whisked away, the magic around him making him fade in a cloud of smoke. Magnus mouth started to foam as he writhed on the ground. He couldn't breathe. He felt like there were bugs crawling on his skin. Jace groaned, slowly sitting up from his forced slumber. He looked over, finding the prince on the ground. 

"M-Magnus!" he cried, running over to him and kneeling down in front of him. Magnus had stopped seizing. His eyes were wide opened and he lay still. "Magnus! Magnus please! Your highness wake up! Wake up!"

The rest of the knights woke up to his screams, moving out of their tents and rushing over towards Magnus and Jace. Alec shoved through, looking down at the heap that was the rescued prince. "No." he gasped, falling down beside him. "What happened?!"

Underhill knelt down, looking at the melted mass that used to be the apple. He looked over at Magnus again. "I... I don't... I was here..." Jace said. "But all of a sudden... I..."

"Magic." Underhill said, cutting him off. He rubbed the slick between his hand and fingers and watched as it burned his skin. "Dark magic."

"The queen." Simon called. "She's the only one with that kind of power."

Alec looked down at Magnus, slowly pressing his ear against his chest. He didn't hear anything or feel anything. He ripped his shirt open and pressed it against his bare skin, desperate to hear something. "He's... he's not breathing." he gasped.

His men all fell silent, looking down at the prince that they had gotten attached to. Jace growled, turning away to hide his tears. Alec's hand moved up, gingerly brushing them against Magnus' cheekbone. "No." Underhill sobbed, falling into Florian's arms and opening weeping.

"The queen... s-she's done this... she's gotten rid of the last heir to the kingdom and... she destroyed... she..." Alec couldn't even speak as tears dripped from his eyes. He pulled Magnus close, hugging him. "I'm so sorry." he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Magnus."

* * *

Lilith grinned, watching as Asmodeus return to her mirror. He groaned, falling down onto his knees in anguish. "How did it go my king?" she asked, in a sing song tone of voice. Asmodeus growled, looking up at her. He slammed his fist against the barrier that was her side of the mirror's glass. Lilith laughed at him. "Oh, don't hurt yourself love. Now, I think you know what I am going to ask you."

"I'll never answer or serve you again after what you've made me do!" he cried. "I just murdered my own son! Because of your selfishness. Because of your vanity."

"Oh please, get over yourself love. Once you start acting like a proper king and tell me that I am the fairest in the land, you and I will have many other children to replace that selfish wretch." she said to him.

"I've never loved you and I never will again after this! And my son carries my beauty in one finger than you will in your entire miserable body." the king cried, turning away from her.

Lilith hummed, running her fingers against the mirror's edge. "Believe what you will. But once you're done mourning, we will be together again."

She turned on her making Asmodeus' form fall. The king screamed loudly in anger.

* * *

Jace stood up, rubbing his calloused hands and watching as the knights slowly surrounded him. He gave them a sad smile, a similar sad smile that he wore. "I... I carved as best I could. He should fit in here comfortably." he said.

Simon looked over at the grave that he had made. A hole was there for his body and beautiful flowers to make it comfortable, even though he couldn't feel it. He smiled. "It's beautiful." he said to him. "He would have loved it."

They slowly turned over, seeing the group of knights walking over towards their small group. Alec stood in front of them all, cradling Magnus close to him in his arms. The two bowed, along the wrest of them as Alec came closer. He stilled, looking down at the coffin that Jace had spent hours making. "Thank you for doing this... this one such short notice."

"Of course." Jace said in a low voice. "I would do anything for you sire."

Alec slowly laid Magnus down in the coffin, adjusting his hands as to not hurt his already delicate corpse. He sighed, standing up again. Underhill bit his lip. "Your highness..." he called.

"We strike. And we strike now." he said. "We have a plan. We have weapons. Now, we execute it. I promised Magnus that I would take his kingdom back. And I am going to do that. We strike at night and take back Magnus' throne and his kingdom."

"And what will you do with it?" Jace asked him.

Alec hummed, pressing a hand to Magnus' cold hand. "Take care of it for him. Rule it in his name." he said. "Suit up. Now. That's an order."

* * *

"My queen."

"I informed to never interrupt me!" Lilith screamed, turning away from her mirror and looking over at him. The knight faltered, seeing the state of his queen. She looked furious.

"I apologize." he said over some of the screaming from behind him.

She raised her eyebrows, confused at the commotion that she was hearing. Slowly, she moved away from the mirror and rushed out of the hall. She kicked down the doors, looking down and seeing her kingdom in complete disarray. Fires were burning, arrows all over the walls and her knights laying down on the ground dead. Many of his still able-bodied soldiers fighting men in a different uniform. Her eyes widened. "What is the meaning of this?!" she screamed at the guard. "What is happening?!" she growled, shoving the knight away and moving back towards her mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, what has caused my kingdom to fall?!"

Asmodeus slowly appeared before her. He flinched, hearing the sounds of fighting. "You really think I'd answer you?" he said.

"I own you now! Answer!" she snapped back.

Asmodeus just smiled at her, looking over and seeing as the knight from before got a dagger lodged from the back of his throat. Lilith shook, turning over and watching as a small group entered her room. "Witch." Underhill sneered, looking over at her.

Alec kept all of his anger inside. He wanted to kill her then and there, but he needed to keep his composure. For Magnus. He pulled up his sword and pointed it at her. "You stole the crown of Edom from the king and murdered the prince. You shall pay for it dearly with your blood."

"Me?" she called. "Would anyone as beautiful as me be capable of such a thing?"

"Beauty?" Alec repeated. "I see no beauty."

"You are a monster." Underhill called.

Her eyes widened and her face went red. "You will not disrespect me! I am the queen of this kingdom!"

"You are not my queen. You have no power over me." Alec snapped. "Surrender now and maybe I won't hurt you for what you've done to Prince Magnus."

Lilith screamed at them, the shrill of her voice in combination with her magic made everything but the mirror swing their way with a giant gust of wind. "Duck!" Alec ordered, a bit too late. The decorations hit his men, causing them to fall as he rests on his knees. He looked up, noticing the mirror and how it stayed in place. But there was a figure in it. A face. No true reflection. The figure just stood there trapped, his eyes filled with dread and worry. Alec gripped his sword tightly as the wind pushed him back. He stood up, aiming the weapon towards the queen and swinging. She huffed, twirling away from his blows as best as could with her gown. Alec raised his leg, kicking her as best he could into the wall. He turned to the mirror. Asmodeus looked up at hopefully.

"Break it." he beseeched.

Alec nodded, raising the sword. "NO!" Lilith screamed. Alec ignored her as his blade shattered the mirror completely. The thrust hurting his wrist. The glass slowly fell down onto the ground, creating even smaller pieces. Lilith ran over, crying. "No, no, no, no... my mirror! What have you done?! What have you done?!"

Alec held the blade up to her neck as his men stood back up and pressed their own weapons against her back. "Be still witch." Simon snapped at her as Alec looked down, watching as the pieces slowly started to move.

They moved together in what looked like a puddle. That puddle slowly started to rise, to the figure of a man. The reflective silver melted off of him, revealing his real body. He let out a gasp, looking at the surroundings around him. He looked down at his hand as if he didn't believe that they were real. Alec raised his eyebrows, confused. He reached out, to see if there was a barrier between him. But he was safe. It was real. He turned over, a wide smile on his face. Alec's eyes widened. "King Asmodeus." he gasped.

"NO!" Lilith cried, getting up.

Asmodeus looked over at her as she threw herself onto him. She was crying out for some kind of power. Some kind of magic. Asmodeus growled, shoving her down to the ground. "How dare you?!" he screamed at her.

Alec stepped towards him. "Your majesty... if you would allow me the privilege. Let my men and I take care of her."

Asmodeus turned over to him, eyeing his blades and his uniform. "Please." he stated. "I can no longer stand the sight of her."

He turned to Simon, giving him only an order with a nod. Simon nodded, taking her by the arm and pulling her up. Lilith screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged away. "It's my crown! Mine! Mine! I'm the queen! I'm the fairest! You will not do this to me!! Let me go!"

The doors slammed shut, ending her cries. Alec dropped his sword and bowed before the king. Falling down on one knee and hitting his chest plate with his fist. "Your majesty." he called.

Asmodeus looked down at him and the rest of his men. "Please stand." he said to them. "I should be the one bowing to you. You have rescued me and my kingdom from a horrible evil. I owe my life to you men."

"There is no need for thanks sire." Florian said, bowing.

"It was an honor to help." Alec stated in agreement.

Asmodeus nodded. He turned over, examining each man. His eyes then met with Jace. "You." he called, seeing the same blonde hair from before. Jace jumped. "You were here before! With my son! Where is he?! Please, I must know."

"Your majesty." Jace answered, taking his arm gently. "He's... the queen's magic-"

Asmodeus looked down. "I am aware that she killed him. I am aware that he is... dead." he gasped. "But his body... his body is what I need. I want to see him one last time before I have to say goodbye."

Alec looked down as well, almost in complete and utter shame that the king and a father would have to go through something like this. "Of course your majesty."

* * *

The king slowly entered the throne room, his robes and cloak trailing from behind like the train of a gown. It was still strange for him to be in his palace after spending so long stuck inside of the mirror. The weight of his crown even felt strange. He looked over, seeing the prince and his blonde friend standing there. Right next to a wooden casket. He lost all morale, rushing towards it and falling to his knees in front of it. "My boy. I'm so sorry." he whispered, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to it. It was so cold.

Alec frowned, looking over at Magnus. The king slowly rose back up, looking over at him. "Prince Alexander. You've done so much for my kingdom and my son. Whatever you wish for, you will have as a reward."

"I did not do this for a reward." he said sadly, looking down at Magnus. "I... I just wanted to help Magnus fight back and take his kingdom."

Asmodeus smiled at him, nodding in understanding and gratitude. "Nevertheless." he said, patting his shoulder. "You will be rewarded." Slowly, he looked back at his son. He snapped for the guards to follow. "Prepare a glass coffin for my son and... and begin planning a funeral."

"Yes your majesty." the men nodded, slowly advancing.

Alec looked down at Magnus. This was probably the last time that he would see him. And he didn't want to wait a moment more. "Wait." he called, stopping the guards from lifting the wooden casket.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Jace whispered to him.

"Is everything okay prince?" Asmodeus asked.

Alec sighed. "May I... have a moment to say goodbye?"

Asmodeus looked down at him. He smiled and gave him a nod. Alec removed his hat, kneeling down in front of Magnus' body. He pressed a hand against his cheek as a tear dripped down his eye. "I'm sorry." he whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his unmoving lips.

He slowly pulled away, seeing his tears against the prince's cheeks and forehead. Alec stood back up, turning away. Not wanting to make himself even more sad. Asmodeus moved towards him, patting his back in understanding. Jace sighed, looking back down at Magnus' coffin. He jumped, seeing the prince shift. "By the angel." he gasped.

The two royals raised their eyebrows, turning around and looking over at him. Magnus groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The color returning to his skin instantly. Asmodeus gasped. "My boy!" he cried, kneeling down and hugging him tightly.

"Papa?" he called, his voice a bit hoarse.

"It's me. It's me. It's the real me. Oh, my son." he cried, pulling away and cupping his cheeks. "It's over. It's over now. She's gone."

Alec looked down at this merry moment, his smile so wide. But he was still crying. He had lost him. And now, miraculously, he had just gained him back. Magnus slowly looked up at him. "Alexander?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just... I'm just so glad that you're alright." he said back, kneeling down beside him.

Magnus smiled, pressing his hand on top of Alec's. Asmodeus smiled, looking at the two of them. "Your majesty. I think that I know what the perfect reward for you will be. If Magnus accepts that is." he said with a smile.

Magnus grinned. "I think I will."

* * *

"You know, I should thank your father for all of this." Alec said, looking over at how beautiful Magnus looked in his wedding robes and the white flowers that hung above their heads.

Magnus chuckled, adjusting his circlet and cupping the taller prince's cheeks. "Well you can't blame him for being your top supporter." Magnus said. "He loves you. And he has good reason."

"And what reason is that my love?" Alec asked, pressing a kiss to his hand. Right near his wedding ring.

"You saved my kingdom, disposed to Lilith, saved my father and most importantly, you woke me up with true love's kiss." Magnus said.

"And I would do it again." Alec said to him, pulling him in closer by the waist. Not caring that his boutonniere was getting smashed. Magnus chuckled, looking up at him. Alec grinned, cupping his chin. "The kiss doesn't lie."

"No. It doesn't." Magnus said. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too my sleeping beauty." he said back, leaning forward and capturing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one, thanks for sticking around and I hope that you enjoyed that fic. Especially you [igonecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy)!
> 
> Now, you may not know this... but I have a slight obsession with polls. I always do polls with my friends and in my classes. And when my stories picked up here on AO3, I wanted to do the same. I did one successful on for my story [A Sinner's Second Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720684) and one bad one (used a website that was easy to take advantage of and someone rigged the voting).
> 
> So it took a while for me to write another one and come up with a reason why I should do it. But then I started this prompt based fic and thought that it would be fun. I have a few ideas done the line, and it is all mixed into this poll. All you have to do is vote in each choice and that might end up being what the story is about.
> 
> You can find the link [right fucking here bitch 😂](https://forms.gle/c2yhzfWpSHgurywW6)! I hope you like what I left for you the pick. See you next prompt! 💚


	12. I Need Your Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Jenny (guest):
> 
> "I don't know if u r still taking prompts but if u r then my humble suggestion is 1×06 episode fix thingy? like if u want to add more or write your own take, esp after strength sharing scene. i just saw that episode fixes are an option here so i wanted to suggest that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first update for this fic since my mourning period. I wrote this one in August, maybe July. And it is one of my favorite prompts. It's is one of my favorite episodes from season 1, other than the wedding one, and I remember seeing this episode and was screaming because I shipped Malec so hard. Now I can make this as hurtful as I wanted it to be (Idk why, I like torturing Magnus and having Alec take care of him.)

Magnus could truly and definitely say that at this moment in time, right now, he had never used so much magic.

Sure, he had his fair shares of adventures that needed his magical abilities and drained the life out of him. He had been on the frontlines for the downworld during the uprising. He had been there helping soldiers during World War II. And not to boast, but he thinks that the world would be an entirely different place if he hadn't of helped out back then. But he was one hundred and maybe twelve percent positive that had never wasted as much magic as he did right now. And what was it for? Saving the planet? Stopping an asteroid? No. Saving an alpha werewolf.

**What the fuck?**

He expected it to be so much cooler. Maybe make a good bar story. But sadly it wasn't.

Even though Luke was a dear friend of his, and will probably always be, he didn't expect his life to have randomly ended up in his hands. But then again, almost everything in the shadow and downworld changed when Clary Fairchild got involved. Magnus bit his lip, trying to think of things that might take his mind off the pain of spilling out all the magic he had to Luke. His favorite coffee shop in Spain, the peonies in blossom in Holland... Tom Holland. Chris Evans. Zoe Saldana.

Nothing helped. As he ran out of magic, it felt like he multiple needles were being shoved in his back and arms. He hissed, falling down onto his knees in front of the alpha. Clary, who had been desperately trying to help him create the potion for Luke, turned from her spot near his small library. "Magnus!" she cried, running over to him and kneeling down in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders,, trying her best to hold him steady but also comfort him. But Magnus quickly shoved her off of him, needing to keep his magic directed down at Luke. Clary stood back up and took a couple of steps back. "I'm running out of magic." he hissed out to her, feeling himself start to get lightheaded.

Her eyes widened, fear filled them for not only her father figure but for her newfound friend and confidant. "Shit..." she gasped. "What do I do?!"

"I can't leave him." he said, not looking over at her for fear he'd faint. "But the potion stock, it still needs komodo scale." Clary nodded, rushing towards the apothecary. "Find it. Add the rest when they get there. You have to feed it to Luke."

Clary nodded, praying that Jace and Simon would arrive sooner rather than later. Or else she might lose both men in front of her. "What about you?"

"I'll hold on as long as I can!" he yelled back, hearing Luke's groans of pain.

"Magnus, you-"

"Go!"

She nodded, turning away from him and running inside. Magnus bit his own lip, trying to keep his hands steady in front of him. His magic started to sputter, like water from a knotted hose. His vision then slowly started to blur. It was almost gone and he knew that if he continued, soon enough he'd be unconscious for days. He knew it. But Luke was still in pain. Luke needed him. He couldn't fail him. He couldn't-

That thought was short-lived as Magnus' eyes rolled to the back of his head. He cried out internally again, not knowing if his magic stopped flowing Luke was as good as dead. He expected the pain to start shooting up from his shoulders. For him to fall down and never hear the end of this dire situation. But for some reason, that didn't happen. He fell into something firm yet warm. Something comfortable. He looked up, meeting the hazel eyes of that shadowhunter he had seen. The one who was the most beautiful out of all of the nephilim he had both seen and met. Hazel eyes and dark hair that made him look like a real angel. Alec gripped him cautiously, seeing the drained look in his eyes and how ghastly pale his skin was getting.

He had never seen Magnus like this. The same Magnus that was always flamboyant, strong and ready for anything. His makeup was running from his forehead and eyes. From sweat and probably frustrated tears. And you could barely see the glitter that was inevitable when it came to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec didn't get a chance to speak and see if he was okay. He spoke first. Quickly and very desperately. "H-Help me." Magnus gasped, raising his one free hand. "I need your strength."

Alec looked over at his hand. Never in his life had he been this close to a downworlder. He had been taught to keep his distance. But this one... he didn't find himself wanting to stay away. He was gorgeous and kind-hearted, like every good potential lover. And having him here, close in his arms... everything felt right in the world. Slowly, he clasped his hands with Magnus'. "Take what you need, alright?" he said to him.

Magnus nodded, feeling that clammy and painful feeling start to leave him for a slight second. He sat back up, Alec right by his side and poured as much magic as he could muster. The strength helped him stay awake in the situation. But he was still losing his magic. His cup had run dry moments ago. But he needed only a few minutes longer. He begged for a few moments longer. Alec looked over at him, seeing how sweaty his skin was and how his eyes had almost no life to them. "Fray, hurry!" he screamed.

"I'm doing what I can!" she cried, mixing together the thick liquid. "Fuck!"

"Clary please!"

"Clary!" the two heard the voice of a familar blond.

"Clary." a voice only really known by Clary.

Clary turned over, letting out a huge sigh of relief. She ran over to the two of them. "Do you have it?" she asked, quickly.

Jace nodded, setting down his blade and handing her the small bag. She snatched it from him, making her way back to the small cauldron and pouring it inside. Alec watched them quickly, feeling himself start to get a little exhausted. There was a prickly feeling in his wrists, but it was nothing compared to what Magnus must be going through. He looked back over at him, seeing that he was no longer focusing on anything. The magic was just flowing out. His body slumped next to his. He felt his heart practically stop. "Fuck! Clary!" he heard himself yell.

The redhead rushed over, holding a small shot glass in her hands. She knelt down beside the two, cupping Luke's chin and caressing it gently. Slowly, she helped him open his mouth and poured the potion down his throat. Luke reacted a bit slowly. But he understood and started swallowing the concoction. As soon as it was down his throat, he let out a relaxed sigh. He opened his eyes again, his shoulder's relaxing and veins going back down. The magic taking effect on him immediately. He and Clary met eyes, each forming a comfortable and understanding smile. Jace grinned, looking at the two. Simon turned away from a second, his eyes finding Magnus'. "Shit, guys!" he cried, rushing over as he fell backward and almost out of Alec's arms.

Alec caught him along with Simon, seeing the full extent of his condition. His eyes were completely white, no pupil to be seen. His skin was completely pale now and it had a grey tint to it. Alec cupped Magnus' cheek, tapping it lightly. "Magnus? Magnus, come on..." he begged, patting his cheek.

"By the angel." Jace said, kneeling down in front of him as well. He removed his glove and placed a hand against his forehead. "Alec, he's burning up."

Luke tried to sit up to see what was happening, but Clary forced him back down. "Magnus said something earlier... he said that he was running out of magic." she said.

"Is that bad?" Simon asked.

"For a warlock, terrible." Jace snapped back his way.

Alec moved two fingers underneath his nose, hoping to feel the faint touches of breath. He let out a long exhale. "He's still breathing." he said, placing a hand against his chest. Slowly, he pulled Magnus up against his own body. "He needs a doctor."

"Are there even doctors for warlocks?" Jace said, looking at his brother.

"Who do we call?" Clary asked.

" _You_ don't call anybody." Alec said to her, standing up with Magnus in his arms. He cradled him carefully, rubbing comforting circles against his back. "You all need to take Luke out of here and get back to the Institute. I'll take care of Magnus."

"What about mom?" Jace asked him. "Knowing her she-"

"I'll take care of her. Right now... you need to focus on Luke." he said back, rolling his eyes at the thought of one of his mother's long talks. "That's an order. Now follow it. Go."

Jace sighed, patting his shoulder as an understanding and a goodbye. Slowly, they helped Luke stand again and left the loft. Alec hummed in worry, looking down at Magnus. He walked him over towards his bedroom, laying him down on the large and soft bed. He closed his eyes for him and took a step back from him for a moment. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed Izzy's number. He quickly begged her to hurry over to Magnus' loft with whatever medical supplies she had and could use. He turned back over to the unconscious warlock, slowly taking his hand again. "Can you hear me?" he whispered. He received no answer. Alec let out a sigh, rubbing his cheek before starting to remove his jewelry.

* * *

Alec smiled gratefully, seeing his baby sister in front of him when he opened the door. "Oh thank the angel." he said, welcoming her inside. But he took a step back seeing someone else enter. "Oh. Hello."

"This is Catarina." Izzy said to him, hurrying inside and setting down her bag. "She's a warlock healer."

"Nice to meet you." Alec said.

"You as well. Now, on to the matter at hand. Where is Magnus?" Cat asked.

"Oh... in his bedroom." he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Izzy cupped his cheek as Catarina set down her own things. "Oh Alec. You look exhausted... tell us what happened. Everything."

"Magnus was helping Luke, he said that he was running low on magic or something along those lines. Once we gave Luke that potion he made, he collapsed." he said, following them into the bedroom.

Catarina walked over to her friend and checked his pulse, grateful for a heartbeat even though it was a slow one. Izzy walked over to the other side of the bed, checking his forehead. "Feels like a mild fever alongside his depletion."

"Did Magnus' eyes go white entirely?" Cat called. Alec nodded, gripping his elbows and looking down in almost shame. Cat exhaled. "Then there's no need to worry then. He's going to be fine."

Alec looked up rather fast. "R-Really?"

"Yes. It happens believe it or not. Magnus just exerted himself a bit more than his body could manage. The last of his magic shut his body down for him so that he could recharge and rest." she explained. "He'll be just fine. The fever is the only thing that is concerning. But you can treat that, right Alec?"

"Yes. I can... I can handle that." he said with a nod.

"Good." she called, closing her bag. "Call me if anything else should occur or if he doesn't wake up in a week. Then, there will be a real problem."

Alec nodded, moving to see her and Izzy out. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"No worries." Izzy said. "And it wasn't a waste. It never was. You were worried about him."

Cat nodded in agreement. "Take care of him nephilim. I'm counting on you."

"I will."

* * *

Alec slowly moved back inside of Magnus' bedroom, setting down the basket of laundry that he had just done. He had done a lot to keep himself busy within Magnus' loft for the past two days. He refused to go back to the Institute until Magnus woke up and he was completely back to his usual, cheerful self. And until then, there was a lot that the apartment needed help with that Alec didn't mind doing. He had cleaned the living room free of werewolf blood and spilled potion, he bottled up the leftover potion from that night, he cleaned all over the apothecary and lit candles to be rid of the lingering scent of blood. He dusted every piece of furniture, vacuumed the floor, cleaned the dishes. He did it all and whatever else there was around until it came time to care for Magnus himself. Every hour on the hour, he would sit down next to Magnus' prone form, replace the damp towel on his head with a fresh, cool one to help with the temperature, then rub a couple of ice chips against his lips until dissolved and left him to continue his rest. Alec would also constantly take his hand and beg for him to wake up. When it got dark, Alec was completely vigilant. He became a full on shadowhunter. He sat in front of Magnus' bed, his bow in his hands and quiver bedside him. Just in case someone from the Circle came after the now vulnerable warlock.

He was pretty sure that he would be called weak by some of his fellow shadowhunters. Protecting a downworlder and practically working for him? Distasteful. A disgrace to the angels.

But it didn't matter to him.

All he wanted right now was for Magnus to wake up to come back to him. He ran his fingers along the warm clothes inside the basket, looking over at Magnus. He was still laying there, eyes closed but his breathing even. Alec sighed, taking the time to fold each article of clothing and put them away in their respective places. Trying to get his mind off of Magnus. I did nothing. Alec sat up, walking over to his bedside once he finished anyways. He looked over at Magnus, letting out a sigh. He took his hand and rested his forehead against it. "Come back please." he begged, closing his eyes for a brief moment to allow himself a second of peace, quiet and rest.

About twenty minutes past. Alec slept peacefully with his hand tightly enclasped in Magnus'. It was then when a slight groan came from Magnus' lips. He moaned, feeling a pounding in his temples that wouldn't go away. Slowly, he opened his eyes, being blinded for a moment by the afternoon sun coming in from the window. Magnus slowly sat up, moving his hand away from Alec's for a moment. The movement instantly woke up the shadowhunter. He sat up in a hurry, making Magnus jump. Slowly, their met eyes. "Magnus." Alec called.

"Oh... Alexander." Magnus said, feeling the damp cloth on his head and removing it.

Alec took the cloth from him, checking his forehead. "Your temperature must have gone down, but you still have a fever." he said to himself.

"Fever?" Magnus repeated, looking out and finally noticing that he wasn't in the same place as before he passed out. Or in the same clothes. Or time of day. He pressed his hand to his temples. "What happened?"

"You used too much magic and your body shut down to give you and your magic time to recharge." Alec explained. "I think that you still need a few hours in bed though."

"And you've been... here this entire time?" Magnus asked.

Alec bit his lip, blushing. "Yes."

The warlock smiled. He moved over, taking his hand and smiling. "Thank you Alexander. That was a very kind thing for you to do." he said.

Alec smiled. "You're welcome. Now here... let me make you something to eat, you must be starving."

Magnus watched as he left. He smiled. He did stay this entire time without anyone telling him to. Taking care of him and his home. That was sweet. He knew that he saw something in that Alexander Lightwood.

Alec returned a couple of moments later, holding a tall glass of ice water and a grilled cheese sandwich. Magnus chuckled. "You know I have magic for that right?" he said, taking the plate and the glass. "Thanks."

Alec chuckled, sitting down beside him and watching as he gulped down the water like there was no tomorrow. "Do you want some more?"

"Yes please." he called.

Alec chuckled, leaving once more and coming back with two more glasses. Magnus gulped down the first one just as fast before slowly sipping the second. "And I think that you've exerted your magic enough for one day."

"Speaking of days, how long was I out?"

"Two days. Your friend Catarina took care of your High Warlock duties."

"I must send her a thank you gift then. And you as well."

"Please... it was nothing. I don't need anything from you other than you being healthy and safe."

Magnus smiled. So selfless. He picked up the sandwich, slowly breaking it in half. He smiled Alec's way, holding out the other half for him to take. Alec let out a small yet breathy laugh, taking the sandwich piece. Magnus noticed his silence. "What is it?" he called.

"I'm just... really glad that you are okay." the shadowhunter said.

They two met eyes, slowly feeling their hearts start to beat at the same exact speed. Alec looked down, hiding his blush. "I'll let you eat." he said, standing up and inhaling his half of the sandwich. "I'll be outside."

Slowly, Magnus watched as he left the room. He chuckled, looking down at his hand. This shadowhunter sat down with him and took care of him while he was in a sort of magical coma. This one was a keeper.

Hopefully.


	13. Crashing Into My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [Lovemalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec)
> 
> "Can we have a paramedic Alec going on a scene car accident and see Magnus car being implicated very badly on the accident. And having serious injuries and then the got news that Magnus is pregnant...? 😘😘😘😘"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I read a story like this with another ship that I like (it's Simon and Baz if you were wondering). I think it was something along these lines expect that no one was pregnant and that was how they met.
> 
> I actually really like this idea and I think that I have the perfect way to make this sad as hell and fluffy as hell, just like you fluffy bunnies always ask for. I hope that you all enjoy it! Hugs and kisses!

Alec groaned, pushing the door open to his apartment. Practically dragging himself and his feet inside. The alpha threw himself on the couch, not even bothering to go to move slightly and lay on his side. He basically folded himself over the back of it and on top of the pillows and cushions. Alec was drained. Spending an entire night in the ER was already draining enough. The back and forth from scenes, going into rooms, seeing the sight of people in trouble or in mourning, it was a lot. It took a lot on its own to be a paramedic. Alec loved his job and being able to help people. But damn he wished that he could work in the mornings instead.

The alpha felt himself starting to fall the slightest bit asleep when he sniffed a sweet smell came close to him and felt gentle hands on his arm. He opened one of his eyes, looking over and seeing his boyfriend. A smile instantly grew on his face. He had met Magnus a while ago, but it felt like they had met decades ago. His sister had set the two up on a blind date and they instantly clicked. They had been dating for almost seven months now, but Alec felt like he had Magnus by his side forever.

"Hey..." Alec said, sleepily. Putting his head back down. Then he processed everything and pulled back up in a rush, shooting his head back up. "Wait... what are you... doing here?"

"I knew that you've been working the night shift all week, so I thought that I'd surprise you." the omega said, leading Alec to his bedroom. He laid him down and slowly pulled him out of his clothes. "Tough night?"

"Mmm." Alec responded, his eyes closed again. "Why are... college kids... so dumb?"

"I wish that I could tell you." Magnus said, wrapping him like a burrito in his blankets and planting a kiss on his temple. "You nap. I'll cook."

"Thank you." Alec murmured, before completely clocking out and snoring like a bear in hibernation. Magnus chuckled at the alpha, finding it adorable how sleepy Alec was.

Four hours past before the alpha emerged from the bed. Magnus looked up from his spot on the couch, seeing Alec come out. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, but color and liveliness back into his face and skin. Magnus grinned, getting up and grabbing a cup from the fridge. He walked back over with a smile. "Here." he said with a grin.

Alec's eyes shined, seeing the iced coffee in his hands. "Thanks Mags." he said, pressing a quick peck against his lips. "I'm sorry about all-"

"No need to apologize my love. You needed your rest. I understand." Magnus said, sitting with him on the couch.

Alec wrapped an arm around his unconsciously, just relishing in the feeling of having the omega around. "So hey, I have the nightshift off on Thursday and then Friday is my day off. Do you want to... well... I dunno. Do you want meet me for a date then?"

"Date? We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Exactly. Maybe like... a movie? Or dinner? Or anything really! You can pick whatever you want to do. And then, after that do you... do you maybe sleepover?"

Magnus chuckled. The alpha was blushing wildly while he stuttered. Magnus hugged him with a wide grin. "I'd love to." he said. "How about I drive over and we take a walk by the park near your hospital?"

Alec smiled widely, nodding like a puppy. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that. Thank you. Thank you." he said, kissing him all over except his mouth.

"I think I know a marvelous way that you can thank me." Magnus said, raising his leg and sticking it out near Alec's ear and resting it on his shoulder. The alpha's ear turned red and he instantly perked up, taking a hold of his boyfriend's limb and kissing his ankle before pouncing on him.

* * *

"Here."

Alec looked up from his phone, smiling at his friend as he handed him the coffee cup. "Thanks." he said, sipping it slow.

"So... how is everything going with that omega of yours?" Simon called.

"Shut it." Alec said, shoving his jokingly. "But it is going pretty well."

"Oh really? Do tell! I wanna hear all of the juicy details." the beta called, clapping his hands together with a wide smile.

"There are no juicy details. We're just connected, ya know? I know it's only been a few months since we started officially dating but a part of me feels like I've known him forever." Alec explained.

"Maybe it's the alpha in you?" Simon said. "Maybe you've found your fated mate?"

"I don't believe in fated mates." Alec stated back. "But maybe-"

The two were interrupted by the loud blaring from their radio. They turned over with a long sigh, rushing back inside of the ambulance. Simon picked it up and listened to the channel. **"We need any available personnel to get to close to Alicante General. Right in the middle of Idris Bridge. We have a car accident. A side collision and the driver in one car seems to be injured and unconscious."**

Simon let out a sigh. "Have any of them been identified?"

**"We have police looking at each license plate. Update now, the man seems to trapped inside of his car."**

"Alright. We'll be there in ninety seconds."

Simon set down the radio as Alec started to drive close to the bridge. It wasn't a very large bridge that connected to a highway. It just loomed over what seemed to be a lake. Alec turned the ambulance, moving past the traffic of normal civilians. But apart from the inevitable traffic, Alec was shocked to see so many other ambulances and police cars there. He expected only a couple. "Alright, you go." he called to his friend, as he got out of the passenger seat and rushed over towards the others to see the damage.

Alec hopped out of the seat, turning over and seeing a familiar blond. "Jace." he called.

One of the officers turned over, smiling at his friend and brother. "Hey." he called.

"What's going on?" Alec asked him as they slapped their backs in greeting.

"I thought that you had it dispatched to you as well. Are you not doing your job?" the blond said jokingly. Alec glared at him. "Fine. A car was headed towards the hospital and a car on the other side of the road started circling. We think it was because of a popped tire. That car right there was the one that got hit." he said, pointing at a dark green sports car. "They then crashed into the side of the bridge while the other car stopped right there."

Alec looked up to where Jace was pointing, seeing a yellow punch buggy. His eyes widened, recognizing the car even though there were people all around it. "Hey... that's... that's Magnus car." he gasped.

The blond turned over to him. "Wait, what?!"

The alpha ignored him, rushing over towards the scene. "Magnus?!" he cried. "Magnus?!"

"Hey, woah, woah, easy!" called one of the paramedic driver's, turning over and holding him back.

"No, stop! Magnus!" he cried, turning over and looking as some of the police officers and firefighters managed to pry the doors opened. The paramedics took charge then, gently yanking out the omega's unconscious body from the car.

"Check his pulse!" called one of them.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, shoving the man holding him back away and kneeling down in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey, I know that-"

"I'm a paramedic!" Alec cried, cupping his cheek as he checked his pulse. "His heart's still beating. But there's a laceration on his right temple, from impact with the steering wheel or broken glass from the windshield. I can't be sure, but one or two of his ribs and hip might have been broken on impact. Call Alicante General and fast, they need to be prepared for surgery."

"Bring a stretcher." Simon ordered, turning over towards one of the others. "We might also need a neck brace."

The others hurried along with their orders while Jace rushed over to the car with his other officers, looking around for any sign of blood that was too large. The others came back, laying Magnus down on the stretcher and securing him safely along with adding his neck brace. Alec took the omega's hand, walking with him as they secured him inside of his own ambulance. Simon frowned, looking at his friend. "Alec..." he called. "You have to drive."

"No... I can't..." he said, shaking,

"Everything is going to be fine." Simon said, taking his shoulder. "But you need to drive or we won't be able to help him."

Alec shook, slowly moving his hand away from Magnus'. SImon moved to touch it, trying to help him. But the alpha growled at him, baring his teeth. Simon yanked his hand back, giving his friend a sympathetic stare. Alec sighed, apologizing and rushing back to the driver's spot.

* * *

Alec groaned, leaning against the chair near the surgery room. His hand was shaking violently and he felt like at any moment, he would either burst into tears or break out into a fit of rage. He was insanely worried and pissed off. Magnus had gotten hurt and he had no idea how terrible his injuries were. His poor omega. His poor boyfriend. Alec moved his head from his hand, looking up at seeing a nurse walk out. "Bane, Magnus?"

"That's me." Alec called, rushing towards the beta. "I'm his boyfriend. I'm his only family. Is he okay?"

"He will be alright. Mostly." she said.

"M-Mostly? What the hell does that mean?!" Alec asked loudly. He exhaled, digging his fingernails inside of his palms. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's alright. Worried, huh?" she said. "Come. Walk with me."

Alec followed like a puppy with the prospect of a treat. "So what happened?"

"You were right. Mr. Bane did crack one of his hips on impact, but he also broke his left leg. But his ribs were fine. His chest is just bruised." she explained. "The hip bone will be fine and the leg if we keep it wrapped it up and maybe use a wheelchair. Now as for the painkillers, there wasn't much that we can give him-"

"Wait? Why?" Alec asked, worriedly. "Is he allergic to morphine? I'm not sure if Magnus has allergies that severe. But I know that he takes Aleve and Tylenol. Does that help?"

"Tylenol would be more fine for headaches. But for something this severe and painful, like the bone, we want to make sure we don't harm the little one." she said.

The alpha raised his eyebrow, freezing in his place. "Little one?" he repeated. "W-What little one?"

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I thought that you knew." she said, covering her mouth. "I thought that you would have known at this point."

Alec looked down, feeling everything on his shoulders. "S-Say it. Just say it... please."

"Your boyfriend is two months pregnant."

* * *

The alpha hummed, rubbing Magnus' knuckles. His room was pretty warm right now, but he was freezing cold. The only thing that could keep him from turning into a popsicle, was holding on to Magnus' hand. He couldn't help but smile, seeing how beautiful and peaceful he looked while sleeping. "Mags..." he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was interrupted from the light knock on the door. He stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll leave if visiting hours are over." he called.

"No. No worry."

"It's just us."

Alec turned around, seeing Simon, Jace and the shorter version of him. "Hey Iz." he greeted as the high heel clad woman ran over and hugged him.

"Hey." she called. "Is this him?"

Alec turned over at the unconscious omega. He nodded, proud that that was his lover. Izzy let him go, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "Wow." she called. "He is gorgeous."

"Yeah..." Alec said, trying to stop his lip from quivering. "Yeah he is."

"How is he?" Jace asked him, patting his back. "Is he okay?"

"He's... um... they're fine." he said.

"They're?" Simon called. "Oh. That's his pronouns?"

"No..." Alec said sadly.

Izzy's eyes widened, standing up. "He's pregnant!"

"You got him pregnant?!" Jace called.

"Shut it!" Alec hissed, walked back over to his boyfriend's hand and rubbing his cheek. "I don't want to wake him until he's ready."

"Sorry." Jace said.

"You've only known each other for a couple months." Simon called, looking back over to him.

"Seven months is a lot to me."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. We... we just started really doing it maybe four or five months ago. I guess that maybe we went a bit too far." Alec explained.

"Was he in heat during any of those times in the first two months?" Izzy asked him.

"I... I don't know." Alec said. "Maybe he was but... but maybe I didn't notice."

"It's fine." Jace said, patting his back. "So... what happens now?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to stay here with him!" the alpha said defensively. "With them! That's my pup."

"Aww, you're totally in love!" Izzy called, clapping her hands together. Alec blushed, turning his head away. "Wait, have you never said it before?"

Alec shook his head. "Damn, I would have thought that you had." Simon said.

"Shut it Lewis." Jace snapped, baring his teeth at the beta. "It's fine if you haven't."

"I want to. I do love him." Alec said, taking Magnus' hand again and pressing a kiss against his knuckles. "I just wanted to make it special. I didn't think that it would be rushed."

"You're not being rushed though." Izzy said. "This baby doesn't have to be an excuse."

"They're not! I do love him! I love them!" Alec said, making his sister jump back. Alec got afraid that he might have scared her, but she just laughed. He let out an exhale.

"You are a hopeless romantic." she called, patting his back approvingly.

* * *

Magnus hummed, slowly coming to hearing some light snoring. He groaned, moving his hand and pressing it against his temple, which seemed to be throbbing. He pulled himself up, opening his eyes. Remembering what had happened. He had been driving to Alec's hospital and suddenly another car hit the side of his. His hand moved over, seeing thick bandages around his side and his leg was raised from the bed. He let out a shocked gasp, seeing the extent of his injuries. He thought that he was feeling a bit numb from the pain because of the painkillers, but there was a slight pang of pain in his hip and arm. The omega turned over, seeing three people sleeping near him. One looked identical to Alec, who was snoring softly. She probably unknowingly woke him up. While the blonde and pale one was cuddled up on two chairs. He was confused. Were these doctors? What were they doing here?

The omega jolted, hearing the door to his room open. All the fear and pain went away when he saw Alec. "Alexander!" he cried, before coughing.

Alec turned over, his eyes widening. "Mags." he called, setting down the fast food bags that he had brought. He moved to his bedside, taking his hand and kissing it before pressing a peck to his lips. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine... I guess." he said, his hand going over to the bandage on his temple.

"Are you in pain?" Alec called.

"I little bit." Magnus said. "I guess that that's my leg then. What happened?"

"You were driving by the hospital and another car hit yours in the side. The impact broke your leg and cracked your hip." Alec explained. "But you'll be fine in a couple of months..."

Magnus noticed how the alpha's voice trailed on at the end. He took his arm and slowly sat up. "Alexander... I'm sorry that I got hurt."

"There's no need to apologize for that. I'm not even mad. I'm just... I was just so worried." Alec said.

"Why? Did something else happen?" Magnus asked. "Oh my... is it the price?! Because I can try and pay for that. I don't want you in debt. I'm sure my insurance can-"

"It's not that. There's no need for that." he said to him, taking his hand. "My insurance should cover this anyways. But no... it's not that."

Magnus took the alpha's hand, smiling at him. "Then what happened? Tell me."

"The doctors and the nurse told me after you were... safely settled... that you... Magnus... Magnus you're two months pregnant." he said.

Magnus smiled slowly faltered. "Oh... so you know now..."

"Wait... I know now? What do you mean I know now?" Alec called, pouting adorably.

"Oh. My poor alpha." Magnus said, cupping his cheek and rubbing it gently. "Of course I knew. When I found out that I was pregnant, the main issue was just keeping them in my belly. In the couple of weeks and one month stage, I run the risk of having a miscarriage. And I wanted to be sure that they would be safe."

"Magnus, there shouldn't be any reason that you shouldn't have to tell me anything. God Magnus, I would have been there for you regardless." Alec said. "I understand your reasoning, but I would have sat with you and been there for you. Magnus... I love you. And I want to be there for every step of the way."

Magnus' eyes widened and he sat up. "What?" he said. "S-Say that again."

"I want to be there for you?"

"No. Before that."

"I love you?"

"Yes! Yes, say that again! Please..."

Alec smiled widely, cupping his cheeks and rubbing his cheekbone. "Magnus... I love you." he whispered.

The omega smiled widely right back at him, laying his hand right on top of Alec's. "I love you too." he said.

Alec chuckled, pulling him in as close as he could without hurting him and pressing a kiss against his lips. 

* * *

"Right down this way." Magnus called, pointing at the next two blocks. Alec hummed, pushing his wheelchair down the street and towards the building that he told him about. It had been about three months since Magnus and Alec reconciled in the hospital after the collision. Magnus was now five and a half months pregnant and their pup was growing significantly in the omega's stomach. Magnus' hip ended up healing nicely and the cut on his temple on left a pinky sized scar, that Magnus usually covered with makeup anyways. The only problem was his leg as it had been broken in a few separate places, so he was stuck in the cast for longer than usual. Alec didn't find himself minding. Even though the leg was taking longer than usual, he found himself in love with the idea of taking care of Magnus. Every single day he never found himself complaining about carrying Magnus where he needed, cooking for him and his pup and sitting with him through all of the bad stuff.

There was something satisfying about doing this. Magnus was his omega and he was so in love with him that it was kind of ridiculous. And he would do anything to make sure that he was happy. Alec turned his wheelchair over towards a small clinic. Brightly painted bubblegum pink unlike the brick red of the rest of the buildings. It was inviting. The omega found himself clapping his hands excitedly at the prospect of going inside.

Alec checked the two of them in and they moved towards one of the doctor's offices. The alpha couldn't help but purr and growl. This was an important appointment, as today they would be finding out if Magnus was carrying a boy or a girl. He was nervous and excited at all of the same time and he had no idea how to act. His alpha instinct was taking hold of him and his actions. Magnus barely turned over at him, chuckling to himself as he took Alec's hand. Alec jolted, turning up and looking at his boyfriend. Magnus continued reading his magazine but rubbed Alec's knuckles to just comfort him. Alec smiled at the omega, raising his hand and kissing the side of his hand.

"Good afternoon Magnus." called Cat when she entered, right in the middle of their little loving moment. "Oh."

"Hello Catarina." Magnus greeted, ignoring how bright Alec's cheeks got.

"Hey." Alec greeted, biting his lip. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You know how it is being a medical professional with a little one." she responded with a smile. "So, are we ready to take a look at your baby?"

"Yes please!" Magnus called with an exciting rigor.

Alec chuckled at his omega. "Yes." he said.

Cat nodded, walking over to Magnus and pulling up his shirt. She added the gel and chuckled at both Magnus' hiss from the coldness and Alec's worried whimper. The beta rubbed the gel in and placed the doppler onto his swollen belly. The three looked over at the screen, seeing the baby curled in on itself and hugging one of it's little legs.

Magnus smiled widely, patting his boyfriend's forearm. "Look! Look! There they are! There's our baby!" Alec chuckled back at him. It sounded a bit wavered, since the alpha was crying hard just looking at his pup. Magnus eyes widened. He'd never seen him so emotional, not since he had woken up in the hospital and they watched Moonlight together. "Alexander!"

"No, no. No worries babe. I'm happy. I'm just... so happy." he said to him.

Cat looked at the screen, huffing at the baby joking as they refused to show themselves. "Hmm." she said. "Okay... I think that I can see their gender."

"What are we having?!" Alec asked excitedly. "Is it a boy? Or a girl? Or neither... or both! I... I really don't care. I just want them to be healthy..."

"Alexander... you're so sweet." Magnus said, kissing his knuckles.

"It looks like you two are going to be having a little prince." Cat said to them, turning over and clapping her hands.

"A boy..." Magnus repeated, his hand holding his bump. "A baby boy Alexander."

Alec slowly fell down to his knees in front of the cot where Magnus lay. He held the bump and kissed it, not caring that he was getting a good amount of gel on his lips. "I love you little one. I love you so much!" he cried, looking up at Magnus. "And I love you too Mags! So so much... thank you sweetheart."

Magnus smiled with him. "There is no need for thanks my love. I love you too."


	14. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [GlitterBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBunny/pseuds/GlitterBunny)
> 
> Hey!!.
> 
> Idk if you're still taking prompts but I have one.
> 
> So, this would be a ABO fic, Omega!Magnus and Alpha!Alec (obviously).
> 
> Alec is in a work trip in Indonesia and, where he meet Magnus, and they fall in love but Alec has to Go back to NY and leave Magnus, and three days later Magnus finds out that he is pregnant and maybe he has abusive parents or an abusive husband (arranged marriage) and he has to run away to protect the baby.  
> Six years later Magnus is living in NY and has a tea shop or something like that and Jace or Izzy recognize him from a picture and drag Alec to the shop and they get super emotional, mainly Alec because he has a son (Max) with the love of his life.
> 
> Super cute and fluffy <3
> 
> Bonus point if Alec calls Magnus baby or kitten
> 
> (Sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language)
> 
> I'd be super grateful if you write this!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bit of a trigger warning, I do talk a little bit about getting a visa and citizenship in America in this fic. But I thought that I might as well bring up the disgusting conditions of innocent immigrants in ICE custody as I write about it. For those who don't know or are ignorant to all hell, ICE is completely utterly fucked up, corrupt and they are hurting immigrants at the border without any sort of repercussions. They cage children, stripped parents from their children. And worse, they are being raped, abused and sexually assaulted. All over the fact that they don't have citizenship or can't speak English. America was based on anyone having to come here if they are seeking a better life. Why is it that they can not come here to live that better life?!
> 
> Here, I am leaving petitions and articles that you can sign and read to get more information. Spread the word. I know this a lot for something I barely touched on in this fic, but this is an important cause to me. I don't care what gender, race or sexual orientation you are. You should care. No human is ever illegal!
> 
> 💖 [Abolish ICE Petition 1](https://www.afsc.org/action/sign-our-petition-abolish-ice)  
> 💖 [Abolish ICE Petition 2](https://www.change.org/p/this-will-be-sent-to-lawmakers-and-2018-candidates-across-america-abolish-ice)  
> 💖 [ICE Sexual Abuse & Assualt](https://www.nytimes.com/2019/02/27/us/immigrant-children-sexual-abuse.html)  
> 💖 [ICE not taking responsibility for sexual abuse/assault](https://www.aclu.org/blog/immigrants-rights/immigrants-rights-and-detention/ice-detention-center-says-its-not-responsible)  
> 💖 [ICE Facility/Border Facility Conditions](https://www.theatlantic.com/ideas/archive/2019/07/border-facilities/593239/)
> 
> Also, on a less sad and angry note, the person who asked for this prompt asked another user to write this prompt. And I absolutely loved it. So I think that after this chapter, you should check that one out as well. [Here it is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353910) if you want to take a look at it! I highly recommend it.
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoy this prompt regardless though. And I hope that you do take the moment to sign the petitions and read the articles I have provided. 💖

"Trust me, this place has the literal best food here in Indonesia."

Alec huffed, rubbing his shoulder. He followed his brother and the others in their small group inside of the restaurant. It looked pretty trendy. Beautiful furniture and lights that morphed from each color in the rainbow slowly. Jace turned over to him. "Lighten up will ya?" he called.

"I just want to get this over with." he responded, moving towards his tie and adjusting it. He hated them.

"I understand." called one of the beta's in the group. "But at least once this is over, we can grab a couple of drinks and forget work for a day."

Alec smiled, agreeing with her as they sat down. The alpha turned to his case, pulling out the contract that he had brought with him and set it down on the table. "Here." he said, looking over at one of them. "This should tell you everything about the merger, payment, legal fees and the entire creation of an Indonesian branch."

Jace smiled in agreement. "You can take as long as you need to come to a consensus if you wish. And we can give you our lawyers number if they want to get in contact as well." he said.

One of them took the paper and looked down at it. He hummed. "This seems good so far. Keep that smile on your face men." he said to him.

Alec nodded, looking over at Jace. The two alphas slyly fist bumped underneath of the table. Soon, this deal would be done with and he could head on home.

"Good evening everyone."

Alec looked up, wanting to give the waiters his full respect. His eyes widened though. His eyes looked past the waiter and he noticed a beautiful young man. He was sitting in the table across, his legs crossed and nursing some sort of fruity cocktail. The alpha felt his mouth go dry and seeing how absolutely gorgeous he looked. The man smiled at someone, slowly standing up and smoothing out his pants. Jace turned over, slapping his brother's cheek and bringing him back to reality. "Hey." he called. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh... um nothing." he said, turning right back around. Alec inhaled, turning back over and looking over at the omega. He was speaking with someone else and smiling widely. Alec cleared his throat, watching as he moved away from the dining area and instead to the bar and club area, which was downstairs. He quickly, peeled his tie off and moved from the table. "Sorry. Excuse me." he said to the group, moving away from them and trying to go after that gorgeous man. He had never done this before.

Apparently, everything in his body went into maximum overdrive right now. Was it him being an alpha maybe? He made his way down the steps. The cool and calm atmosphere of the restaurant was now gone. Bright lights flashed and pumping music played. Alec slowly peeled his blazer off, looking for that beautiful man and any hint of his baby pink ensemble. He had no clue as to why he was doing this. He was following his alpha instinct. All of his instincts were telling him to do this. He slowly smoothed out his shirt, undoing some of top buttons to at least be a little comfortable. The alpha turned over to the bar, smiling at the bartender and asking for a quick shot.

"You're not from around here, huh?"

Alec jumped, turning over. He didn't have to find the omega. He found him. He smiled at him, moving some hair out of his eyes. "H-Hello." Alec called.

"Hello." Magnus called. "I'm Magnus. And you are?"

"Oh! I'm Alec. My name is Alec." he said.

"American I presume? I can tell in the accent."

"Oh. Yes."

"What are you doing in a place like this? You don't seemed dressed to party." he said, patting the blazer he had hanging on his arm.

"Oh. I uh... I just... decided to come... ya know?" Alec said.

Damn, he sounded like a moron.

But the omega chuckled at him. He was adorable. He took the blazer and handed it to the bartender, telling her something in Indonesian. He turned back over to him, with a grin. "Spend time with me then? I'll keep an eye on you." he called.

"W-What about your friend?" Alec asked.

Magnus turned over, seeing Raphael having a grand old time debating with someone over the best kind of tequila. "He'll be fine." Magnus said. "Dance with me."

Alec nodded, allowing Magnus to take his hand and lead him towards the dance floor.

* * *

"Okay, ready Alexander?"

"Sure." Alec said back, blushing at the omega's use of his full name. Magnus nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands. He pointed over at one of the small shops. Alec squinted through his sunglasses, looking over at it. He eyes the little pastries that they had on display, along with how the owner was feeding the children little candies. _"Toka roti?"_

" _Toko_ Alexander. _Toko_. But good job. I'll give you a point." Magnus said, ripping off some of his cinnamon roll and feeding it to the alpha and seeing his happy smile from the sweet treat. He pointed over towards the sky this time.

Alec hummed again, looking up. He squinted. _"Awan?"_

"Sure. I'll take it." Magnus said, feeding him again. "You're pretty good at this."

"Well, you're a good teacher." Alec said, looking up and hoping for another place to try and translate. His eyes widened instead, seeing a familiar blonde. He gripped Magnus hand, pushing him against one of the store walls.

Magnus gasped, confused. "Alexander, what-mpph!"

Alec quickly pressed his lips to his, hiding the two of them from the eyes of Alec's alpha brother. Jace just huffed from the heat, not even thinking of Alec and just wanting some food. He quickly purchased a bottle of chocolate milk from an adorable child and their mother before continuing down the small road. Alec slowly pulled himself off of the omega. He looked down at him, his eyes wide. Shit, he just kissed him!

"Ah!" he cried, stepping back. His entire face turned firetruck red. "I'm... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Magnus called, blushing. "That was... um... well..."

"I was hoping that our first kiss would have been a lot more organic than- mgpph!"

Magnus pulled down on Alec's shirt collar, slamming into his lips now. Alec's eyes widened in shock for a moment. But he then melted into it, hugging him close and kissing the omega back.

* * *

Alec looked down at Magnus as he shoved him down onto his hotel bed. The beautiful omega looked so in his element here with him. Holding him tightly. Caring for him. He smiled at the alpha, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss on the side of his lips. Alec kissed him back immediately, feeling his ears start to get hot. He was sure that Magnus was the only one that could make him feel this way. Magnus trailed his lips down to his neck, looking up at the alpha and how bright his entire face had become. His hands rested on his chest. "Are you good my darling?" he said.

"Perfect Magnus. I'm absolutely perfect" he said, running his hand through the omega's hair. Leading it down to his cheek, where he was able to caress his cheekbone. "K-Keep going."

Magnus grinned, leaning down and mouthing at his erection. Alec groaned, his back arching. "Mags. Oh baby!"

He couldn't help himself as they continued. He pulled Magnus up from giving him a blowjob and rolled him onto his back. He smiled down at the omega. "Love." he called. "Are you ready?"

Alec nodded, slowly pulling off their clothes and pushing Magnus down this time.

* * *

"You know, I know that this might be strange... but I'm thinking of proposing." Alec said, turning over to Jace.

Jace looked up from his phone, the coffee in his mouth spilling out from shock. Alec jumped as it splattered on his new white shirt. He rolled his eyes, having to clean up his brother's chin like he was a baby. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Remember I told you about Magnus?" Alec said.

"Of course I remember." Jace said. "But isn't this a bad idea?"

"Bad idea how?" Alec asked.

"He doesn't live in the US."

"Why the hell would that matter?"

"I'm just saying-"

"No. Jace, I think I know where you were going, but it doesn't matter to me that he's an immigrant or that he's from Indonesia. I love him."

"First of all, that isn't where this is going. I'm sorry that I made you think that But that wasn't where I was going." Jace called. "How long have you been together?"

"Since the start of this trip." he answered honestly.

"Almost a year?!" he called. "Damn. You... you two must really have a spark. Nevermind then."

"We do. God, I have never felt like this about anyone before." the alpha said, feeling his cheeks redden and his ears start to go hot again. He turned over, feeling arms wrap around his middle. The warm fuzzy feeling intensified. He turned over, seeing his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Magnus called with a grin. He turned over. "Oh. Hello there. You must be Jace. Alec has told me a lot about you."

Jace smiled. "Very nice to meet you." he said, shaking his hands. "Alec won't shut up about you."

He sat down next to his alpha, pressing a kiss to his cheek adorably.

* * *

Alec sighed, turning over to Magnus. The smaller omega was so sad. Tears were filling his eyes, already shining near the dried tear tracks already there. Alec sighed, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Mags. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." he said. "It was a work trip anyways. I knew that eventually, you would have to leave."

"That's no excuse." Alec said. "Magnus. I just want you to know that I have fallen so completely and utterly hard for you. I love you with everything in me. And sooner than you expect, I will be back. Then, we'll go to New York and be together and I'll-"

"Be with you forever." Magnus finished, clasping their fingers together. "I love you Alexander."

"I love you too." Alec said, slowly pulling off his ring. "I want you to hold this."

Magnus shook his head. "No. I-"

"Just... hold on to it. And give it back to me when I get you your visa then your citizenship... and we can be together." the alpha said.

Magnus held it close, nodding. Slowly, they met in a sweet kiss. It was bittersweet, as they could taste each other's mixed kisses.

* * *

The omega shook violently, throwing up once more that morning. Raphael sighed, rubbing his back for him. "Are you sure that we shouldn't go to the hospital?" he said.

"You know that I can't do that." he said. "It's just the flu or something."

"The flu doesn't make you throw up like that." Raphael said to him. "Um... maybe do you think that you should take a pregnancy test?"

"Pregnancy test?! Why?! I haven't had sex in like... a week." he said to him. "Since Alexander left."

"Then I think that I pregnancy test would be good. It's the appropriate time to check." he said, going to the bathroom and picking one up for him. Magnus sighed, taking it from the alpha. He rolled his eyes as he took it. The two sat down in his living room for a moment. Raphael sighed. "What are you going to do if you are?"

"Are what?" Magnus asked.

"Pregnant dumbfuck."

"I highly doubt that I am, so I don't really have to worry about that."

"Magnus. You have to think about what could happen. What if you are pregnant?" he asked him.

Magnus said, biting his nail. "Honestly... I have no clue..." he said. "Alec is all the way across the world. I have no idea how I would be able to... to tell him. I don't think that over the phone would be good. But... God, I don't even want to think about it." he said.

Raphael sighed in understanding, hugging him from the side as the timer went off. He picked up the test, looking over at him. "Together?"

"Together?" Magnus said, flipping the test over. The omega immediately started sobbing.

* * *

Izzy slowly knocked on the door. "Alec. You okay?" she called. Alec groaned on the other side of the room. Slowly, she walked inside. Not looking for any sort of answer. First of all, the room was a mess. Empty pizza boxes, candy wrappers and leftover food were all over the room. Izzy gasped. Alec never ate junk food like this. He usually ate sandwiches and salads. Never binging like he was now. She walked over to her brother's bed, sitting down beside him and rubbing his back. He was huddled underneath a blanket like a hermit crab of some sort. Alec groaned at her again. "You good?"

"I'm fine." he said to her, not coming out of the cave of blanket.

"No you're not." the beta said. "It's been a few days since your flight. You haven't come down from here. All you've done has slept and I'm sure that I've heard you cry and growl in here amidst all of this eating."

Alec sighed, slowly sitting up and hugging his legs. "While I was in Indonesia, I met someone." he said to her.

"You did?" she asked, a bit more excited than she expected to.

"Yeah. His name was Magnus. And... and for the year that we were there, I fell in completely love with him. Like... he was mine. My omega. You should see him Iz." he said, picking up his phone and showing it to her.

She looked over, smiling wide at the image. "Wow." she said. "He's gorgeous."

"You should meet him. He is so beautiful. Inside and out."

"And now... you're just sad that you left him."

"Yeah. I miss him... so so much. All of me just wants him. Yearns for him."

Izzy sighed, moving over and hugging him. "Oh Alec. You'll see him again. I just know that you will."

Alec sighed, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Magnus pulled on his hair, looking down at his stomach. Continuing to curse in Indonesian. Raphael sat there, watching him as he basically panicked. "Mags."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Mags."

"Alec's not even here."

"Mags."

"He's in America and I'm here with a baby?! What am I going to-"

"Mags."

"I am going to be so fucking screwed."

"Mags, stop talking!" Raphael yelled, grabbing him by the arms. 

He stilled in his friend's arms. "Right. Right, I'm sorry Raphael." he said to him, running a hand through his hair.

Raphael sighed, sitting them both down on the couch. He rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "Look, I know that this is tough. And confusing. And overall frustrated. I understand that. And I'm sorry if I seem insensitive, but what you need to just... relax and take this situation more as an opportunity."

"An opportunity? For what?" he asked.

"Think. You and Alec can go and be together." he said. "Look, I have some friends that can help us get you a visa and maybe even citizenship. This child will bring the two of you together."

"That's going to take a long time though." Magnus said. "Do you have any idea how-"

"No. No worry. We can make this work. You will go over to New York. We will find Alec. And you two will... will finally be together." Raphael said to him. "Well... the three of you. Maybe the four."

"Raphael!" he called. "Not helping!"

"This will be good for you two. There you can also be able to support this baby together." Raph said with a smile. "Come on. You know that you agree with me."

The omega exhaled, looking down at his flat stomach. "Do you really think that this will work?" he asked. "That I can find him? And be with him?"

"If you two are as sickeningly sweet as you describe to me, you two are meant to be mates." he said to him. "I believe in you."

Magnus sighed. "I'm trusting you then."

Raphael high five himself. "Let me call my friend."

* * *

"Sounds like a very interesting day Alexander." Magnus said, looking down at his packed bags with a wide smile. "I'm very proud of you mister CEO."

 _"I am barely the CEO. Not yet at least. I still have a lot to do to officially get the name."_ Alec said back. Even though Magnus couldn't see it, he was smiling widely at just being able to hear the omega's sweet voice. "How about you? How is everything?"

"Oh. Everything is fine." Magnus called, looking down at the small bump that was protruding through his shirt. It had been three months since he had found out about his pregnancy. And now he was all situated medically and legally to head to New York to be with Alec. He patted the small bump, a blush forming on his nose at the thought of Alec holding a pup in his giant hands. "No need to worry about me love."

 _"Forgive me then for me worrying way too much than I should. You're supposed to be my omega and I should be there to hold you and protect you."_ he said.

"Oh love. I know that this hurts, but I don't mind doing long distance. I know that we will be together again very soon." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec sighed in agreement, grinning. _"Love you."_

"I love you too."

* * *

"Oh! What about this one?" Izzy called, pointing down at the ring.

Alec sighed. He had been at this for what felt like hours. But his sister was the jewelry expert. So he decided to go on to what she said and recommended. He leaned over. The ring seemed fairly simple for his omega. He shook his head. "No. Magnus loves flashy things. I want something that comes out of a magazine cover for him." he said, looking down at the display. "How's this one?"

Izzy knelt down to look at the ring. "I don't know about emerald if you're adamant on it matching his eyes." she said. "Try that one. It's topaz."

Alec smiled at the clerk, pointing over at the ring. She picked it out for the alpha and handed it to him. Alec held it as if it was made of glass. It was beautiful. Izzy smiled widely, seeing the glint in his eyes. "Beautiful." was all that she could muster.

"This is it." he said. "This is the ring. This is... this is what I want to give him."

"Goodie!" Izzy cried, clapping her hands together. She gave the clerk a nod, allowing her to go and fetch the box and the price. Izzy looked over at the ring. "It does match his eyes now that I think about it. Like the pictures."

Alec nodded excitedly, cupping the ring and pointing it his sister's way. Izzy jumped up and down, so happy and excited for her brother's happiness. The alpha's eyes widened, stopping for a moment. He sniffed. A familiar scent wafting his way. Magnus' scent.

He turned over, looking behind him and around. But he didn't see him. "Alec?" she called. "Are you okay?"

"Uh..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Um... I think that maybe... maybe seeing the ring excited me and made the room, smell like him..."

"Oh. Okay." she responded.

Alec hummed, handing the ring back to pay. His mind wouldn't play games with him like this. Magnus was close. But why?"

* * *

"His office is apparently right around the corner." Magnus said, going as fast as Raphael would allow with his belly. His smile was wide. He was excited to see Alec again after months of being away from him. He gripped the ring that Alec gave him like it was a stolen gem.

Raphael's eyes widened, watching his friend and trying his best to keep him at a slow pace. "Easy now, easy." he said.

"I'm going at literally ten steps per minute Rapha!" Magnus said with a chuckle, stopping to turn over to him. He placed his hands on his belly with a smile. "Agree with me baby. Tell your uncle that he's being a bit much."

Raphael rolled his eyes, looking down at Magnus' five-month big belly. He gave it a happy rub. "I'm just asking for you to take it down a notch. I know that you're excited. Both of you as a matter of fact. But let's take it in moderation. We all need a moment to breathe, don't ya think? How about we get some food. What's the pup hungry for?"

Magnus hummed, his eyes rolling up as he dramatically tapped his chin in thought. He turned over, noticing a figure inside of a shop. "Wait." he called, turning over. "Alexander!"

Raphael raised his eyebrows. " _Que?_ How? _Que?_ "

"Look." he called, pointing at the jewelry store across from them. "That's him. I know it." 

Alec turned over with a smile just as Magnus said that. Magnus clapped his hands together, sprinting to the street across. Raphael's eyes widened, looking through the window. "Shit! Mags!"

"Alexan..." he stilled, freezing at the window. Alec turned over to another woman, holding out a ring. There was a happy glisten in his eyes and an excited look in the woman's eyes. It didn't look like any kind of gift. That was a beautiful ring. Probably expensive as well. That was an engagement ring. The sounds of New York faded away from him and his entire body went numb. Tears filled his eyes. He thought that Alec was special. There was a bond that he felt there for him. All of the moments they shared in such a short amount of time meant something to him.

Apparently it was one-sided.

Raphael rushed over to him, looking over and seeing Alec. His sighed, turning over to him. "Mags... Mags I..."

"Let's just go." Magnus said, dropping the ring and hugging his belly.. Raphael sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Magnus... Magnus, I'm so sorry." he said.

"Please. I'm fine." he said with a smile. "I'm fine."

* * *

Alec bit his lip, pacing in his office as he heard the ringing of his cell phone. He felt like there was a gigantic pit inside of his stomach ever since he left the jewelry store with Isabelle that day. He knew that he wouldn't just have smelt Magnus like that. No. And not only that, but he saw something on the concrete as his limo arrived. His ring. The ring that he gave Magnus. Which meant that he was here. That he had been there in New York. Why did he leave?

He hissed as the phone went to voicemail once again. He cursed loudly. Magnus always answered the phone when he called. And he had made sure that the time zones weren't too terrible that he might be sleeping or working. He bit his lips, worried more than anything that his omega might be hurt terribly. The alpha looked over at the ring, cradling it.

He hissed, finally attempting to call him one more time.

The ringing just kept going and going. No one picking up.

* * *

Alec groaned in annoyance, looking up from his wallowing as Jace and Izzy entered his apartment. He hummed, hugging his pillows again. Jace sighed, looking at him. Alec never acted this way. Even after their mother's passing. And this was hugely different from when the returned from Indonesia. This was completely new to the alpha and beta. Izzy bit her lip, kneeling down in front of him. "Are you... are you alright Alec?" she called.

"I had to have done something. There was something that I did." Alec said as tears dripped from his eyes. The only thing in his hands other than his pillow was the ring he had found.

"No. No, there had to been something on Magnus' end. That has to be why he's not calling-"

"He moved out."

Jace raised his eyebrows, meeting eyes with Izzy. "What?" he called.

"I called his landlord. His neighbors. He moved out of his place six months ago. And they said that he moved to America. Somewhere... somewhere I assume in New York." he said.

Izzy bit her lip. "So when you sniffed him... you did. He was there."

"He saw me. I just don't know what I did wrong for him to just... ghost me." he said, holding out the ring and giving it to his sister.

Jace sighed. "I can call the cops."

"What are they gonna do?"

"Find him for you? They help you find him."

"When as the NYPD ever helped anyone Jace?" Izzy and Alec said in unison.

Izzy put herself in between the two, keeping a hand on her big brother's back. "Alec... you don't know what happened. You couldn't know that he would do."

"I just want to know why he ran away." Alec sobbed. "I just want to know..."

* * *

Alec exhaled in frustration at the heat, pulling his car into Jace's apartment. It had been six months since he had a breakdown about Magnus. He was still heartbroken to this day. But it slowly got better. He felt himself slowly start to get back to the swing of things that was his life, but he still felt numb on the inside. He pulled up towards his apartment, knocking lightly. Jace usually called him randomly, but he knew not to do it on his days off. Alec spent those days yearning for Magnus and trying to find him anywhere. Jace opened the door, smiling wide. The alpha grabbed Alec's wrist and pulled him into the room. He yelped. "What in the fuck?" he cried.

"Trust me." his brother said with a grin.

Alec opened his mouth to speak. but he then heard the loud screaming in Spanish. He jumped. "What the hell is that?"

"Remember that guy that was Magnus' roommate and closest friend from Indonesia?" Jace asked, moving towards his small closet. "Well, guess who I ran into on the 4 train today?"

Alec raised his eyebrow, watching as Jace pulled opened the door. Making Raphael fall down onto the ground. He was still screaming as he fell. Jace pulled him up, patting his shoulder. Raphael struggled as much as he could, but Jace was very thorough. His wrists were bound in front of him with two scarves the blonde alpha had laying around. "Jace you just kidnapped someone!" he called.

"I didn't kidnap him! I just... invited him over, tied him up and locked him in the closet. Technically, he agreed to go with me." the alpha said with a shrug. "He came to the second location all on his own."

 _"Hijo de puta!"_ Raphael screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, chill." Alec called, moving over and untying his ankles first. "Sorry about him."

Raphael growled, his eyes staring down at Jace. Raphael slowly looked down at the alpha though. "You." he said with a sneer. As soon as legs were free, he kicked Alec down on his back. "You dirty fucking cheater!"

"Cheater?!" Alec repeated.

"Hey!" Jace yelled, shoving him down onto the couch. "Sit!"

"I'm no cheater!" Alec said to him, slowly standing up. "Who the hell are you to tell me that!"

"Oh yeah? How's your fiance dick head!" he yelled.

"Fiance?" Jace and Alec said together. They slowly met eyes, confused for a moment. Before they both fell into a peal of loud and hearty laughter.

Raphael hissed, angry that they weren't taking this seriously. "What is so funny?"

"I don't know what you're talking about buddy. But Alec is whipped for Magnus." the blonde said, wiping his tears and moving to wet his now dry throat.

"Magnus is the only one for me." he said, untying his wrists now. "Where did you get a dumb idea like that?"

"We saw you! You and her!" Raphael said. He muttered a thank you as soon as he was free.

"Her? Raphael, last time I checked I'm gay." he said. He sat down next to him. He hummed in thought, trying to understand what female in his life that they would see him with. His eyes widened. "The jewelry store."

"What?"

"You two saw me at the jewelry store. Right? And the girl she was a bit shorter than me. Long black hair. Snake tattoo on her left wrist?"

"Yeah. That's what I remember of her."

"Raphael." he called. "That's my sister."

Raphael's looked forward, biting his lip. He flopped down onto the couch. "Shit." he cursed.

"Shit indeed." Alec said.

"If I had known-"

"If I had known that Magnus was in the city I would have-"

"You two need a beer." Jace said, interrupting them and handing them both a chilled bottle.

Alec smiled at him thankfully. "How is he?" he asked in a low voice.

Raphael sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly... ever since he saw you, he's been a bit sad. Depressed if I am being honest with you. But since he and... shit, you don't know." Raphael said, setting down the bottle.

"Know what?" Alec asked, getting worried about the omega. "Is he alright? Is he sick?"

"Did he try something?" Jace called.

"We were doing just fine without you kidnapper, leave." Alec called, not even meeting his eyes. He shook his hand, shooing him away. Jace rolled his eyes playfully, going back to the kitchen. "What happened to him?"

"I would tell you, but it's not my place."

"Raphael please! It's been so long... I want to make sure that he's okay. I just want to know if he's alright. He's my omega. If anything else happened to him, I know that I would go crazy. Please... I need to know"

Raphael sighed, seeing the desperation in his eyes. "It's still not my place. Even though Magnus and I both jumped to conclusions, we wanted to tell you this from the start. He needs to tell you... not me."

Alec sighed, but he shook his head in understanding. "Will you at least... tell me where he is?"

* * *

"Here you are dear." Magnus called with a smile.

"Thank you Magnus." the woman said back, taking her bag from him.

Magnus waved goodbye to her with a smile. He sighed, seeing his best costumer go. He turned over, picking up his cup of tea and sipping it away from his entrance. Things had certainly changed since had come here and seen Alexander with that woman. Slowly but surely, he made a life for himself and his puppy. He was determined to be a great parent without that alpha around. He owned his own business, he made enough to be able to live comfortably. And he was excited to begin the next chapter of his life with his child. The omega let out a small whine, hearing the doors open to his shop. "Sorry to ruin your trip." he called, setting down the cup and looking down at his watch. "But we're closing soon. If you know what you-"

"Magnus."

The omega's eyes widened immediately. He turned over, seeing the man who did not want to see for the rest of his life. Alec. He smiled his way and looked like he was ready to break down in a couple of seconds. He took a step towards him, hand extended. Magnus stepped back, holding one hand out to him and clutching his heart with the other. "No! Don't take another step." he said, softly yet sternly.

Alec stopped immediately. He stilled, looking over at him. "Magnus." he called.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I know that you're not here for tea. You hate tea."

"You're right." Alec said, looking down. "Magnus I... I'm not engaged."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not engaged. To anyone."

"If you're looking for a rebound, then I highly suggest that you leave. And if I have to drag you out, I won't hesitate to ban you from here as well."

"Magnus no." Alec said. "That girl you saw. At the jewelry store. She's not my fiance. She's my sister, Isabelle."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest. "Pardon?"

"She was helping me pick out a ring because I wanted to propose to you when I had the chance to get back to Indonesia. But I didn't know that you had bought a ticket yourself. I know that you saw me there and thought that I was buying her an engagement ring. I scented you there and thought that I was crazy. I would have chased after you if I saw you, I promise." Alec said. "I would have explained it then. Magnus, I am so so sorry that I-"

"Alexander." Magnus called, stopping him. He sighed. "If... If anything I should apologize. I jumped to conclusions and I was the one that came here without telling you. If I had at least texted you-"

"It's alright Magnus." Alec said. "Can... can I walk over to you now? I really, really want to hug you."

The omega chuckled, nodding. Alec rushed over, pulling him close. He smiled widely, keeping him close to his chest. "I missed you so much." he whispered into the alpha's ear.

"Me too baby. Me too." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his hair. "I still have the ring. If you want me to, I'll propose to you right now."

Magnus looked up at him, shaking that head. "You should hold onto that." he said. "There's someone that I want you to meet first."

Alec's eyes widened, fear over taking him. "Is it someone else? Because I won't get in the way of-"

"No Alexander. No. I haven't been seeing anyone else." he said back quickly. "Just... you just have to trust me."

Alec hummed, nodding his way. He stayed put as Magnus closed his shop and lead him out. They took a small walk from the shop through the park across the street and made their way towards Magnus' apartment. The omega gave him a small smile as they went up the elevator and towards his home. Magnus knocked twice before opening the door. "Catarina?" he called.

Alec stilled, seeing how small the place was. It was almost like a shoebox. How could Magnus live here? Hell, how could he let Magnus live here. But there were a lot of toys around. And not the adult kind. Teddy bears, building blocks and light up cars. He turned, seeing a woman moved towards him. Carrying a small baby. The three month old yawned loudly, dropping his pacifier in the process. Magnus caught it quickly. "Hello my prince." he called, pressing kisses to his cheeks.

Alec's eyes widened, looking at the baby. He looked **just** like him and Magnus. A head of messy black hair like his and tan skin that was obviously a mix of Magnus' tan and his fair tone. But it was the eyes. Magnus had these beautiful chocolate eyes that flecks of gold. But this baby's eyes were pure hazel. Just like his. Magnus took the baby from her with a smile. "He just woke up. He was pretty well behaved." Cat said. "He had a bottle before his nap but he might be hungry and his tummy time is coming."

"Great. Thank you for babysitting." Magnus said, waving her goodbye. He turned to the alpha, hearing the door the close.

Alec slowly stepped over. "Is that... is he..."

"Alexander... meet your son." he said, sitting down on the couch with the cooing baby.

"My... my..." Alec fell down to his knees, crawling towards them. "How... why... Magnus why... why didn't you-"

"I came here to New Yor to tell you that I had a baby. I was pregnant when I saw you and your sister. But then and got ahead of myself and assumed the worst of my alpha..." Magnus said, cupping his cheek. "Oh Alexander, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Alec said, looking at the baby. "Wh-What's his name?"

"Max." Magnus said, tapping his nose. Max cooed at his papa.

"Max." Alec repeated. "Can I... Can I hold him?"

"Of course. Never ask from now on, okay?" Magnus said with a smile. He slowly placed the baby in his arms. Max looked up at Alec, confused. He turned to his papa for a moment, almost for permission or an explanation, before looking back at the alpha. There were tears in his eyes. Max cooed, slapping his cheek trying to help him. But his chubby hands were more deadly than he thought. Alec chuckled at him.

Mission failed successfully.

Max cooed at him, taking a liking to the bigger man. He patted his cheek again. "Hello Max." Alec whispered. "I'm... I'm your daddy."

Max kept cooing, now going after the alpha's hair. Alec laughed. "I think he likes you." Magnus said to him.

Alec looked up at him, reaching out for the omega's hand. Magnus grinned, taking it. "I want you back so bad." he said. "Both of you. Can we... can we make this right? Please!"

Magnus grinned. "Of course we can."

* * *

"Woah." Magnus called, looking at the beautifully furnished apartment. "This place is huge. What do you think Maxie?"

The omega looked over at his son. And in the undeniable process, he looked over at his fiance. Alec was standing beside him, their hands intertwined. And adorable little Max was seated comfortably in the baby carrier that Alec had on. He looked up from his very important job of playing with his father's necklace, looking at his papa. He cooed happily, not understanding anything. "I think he likes it." Alec said.

"It's a beautiful space Alexander." Magnus said. "There's so much room for when Max starts walking and for him to play."

"And there's a big kitchen for you to cook to your heart's content my love." Alec said, nuzzling his neck.

Magnus mewed at the alpha, laughing at him. Max looked at the two of them, intrigued by their laughing. So much so that he joined in.

* * *

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Alec called, looking at his brother. He looked like a moron. Dressed up in a brown bear onesie in the early morning.

"What?!" he called, ignoring his brother and sister's laughing. "I am meeting my darling nephew. I am here to make a good impression!"

"He's four months old Jace, how big of an impression are you making?" Izzy called. "He won't even find you interesting."

"We will see." he called.

The beta rolled her eyes, turning back to Alec and clapping her hands. "Is he here?"

"Yes. It's his day off." Alec said, welcoming them inside of his home. "He's very excited to finally meet you."

Izzy clapped her hands, moving into the apartment and listening to the wafting music. Jace smiled, recognizing the song from their trip to Indonesia. Izzy jumped, seeing Magnus come out from behind the hall. "Oh!" he called. "You're here. That was quick. Hello."

Izzy smiled so wide. She was so excited to meet the omega. "Hey! Hi!" she called. "I'm so excited to finally meet you!"

"I am as well." Magnus said, moving over and hugging her. "It's no nice to finally meet you. Especially after everything."

"Yeah." Izzy called, cherishing the hug.

"Shit man, they're going to be best friends." Jace called, elbowing his brother.

The alpha groaned. "Yeah. I've noticed."

Magnus turned over to the blonde, raising his eyebrow. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm trying to impress my nephew here!" Jace called, being as dramatic as possible.

Magnus chuckled. Alec hugged him, kissing his neck. "Maxie is still sleeping right now." he said, taking his alpha's hand in his. "You can still take a peek though."

Izzy and Jace high fived, following him into the living room. The beta and alpha froze immediately, looking over and seeing the little one sleeping in his bassinet. Max was sleeping on his side, sucking on his pacifier and gripping his blanket like it was made of rubies. Tears filled Isabelle's eyes, seeing the beautiful baby. "Oh!" she called. "He's so precious! And so big! He must have done a number on your body during the pregnancy."

"Don't remind me. Magnus said with a chuckle.

Alec couldn't help but huff. Kind of mad with himself that he wasn't there throughout his fiance's pregnancy.

"Oh!" Jace called, kneeling down in front of him. "He has your hair! And nose!"

Alec puffed his chest up. "That's our little one." he said. "Rocking his daddy's good looks."

"I will murder whoever wants to touch my nephew." Izzy and Jace said in unison.

Magnus chuckled. Alec quickly ushered the two of them towards the kitchen so they could share a breakfast. Magnus hummed, hugging his alpha from behind. "I think that I'm going to like being apart of this family." he said.

Alec smiled, kissing his omega quickly. "I'm glad." he said. "They love you already. And I can't wait for you to officially have my name in yours."

* * *

Alec yawned, turning off the light of the bathroom. He wiped the leftover residue of his moisturizer on his shorts as he made his way towards his bed. He looked over, his cheeks instantly becoming hot and his heart filling with a warm and fuzzy feeling. His omega was laying down on their bed. And safely nestled on his chest was their little one. Alec smiled, moving over and laying down next to him. He pulled Magnus close to him, leaving their son in between them. The omega groaned, opening his eyes. "Alexander?" he hummed. "Are you okay? What is it?"

"Nothing I just..." Alec smiled. "I love you. So much. Both of you."

Magnus smiled, lazily moving his hand up and rubbing his cheek. "I love you too. The both of us doo."

"Agoo..."

The two looked down, seeing Max's eyes half-opened. "Sorry, my prince." Alec said, kissing his forehead. "Did we wake you?"

The baby didn't really seem to mind being up. Instead, Max smiled. Happy for the kiss and the cuddles. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep again. The alpha looked back at Magnus, smiling wide. This was their life now. And it felt absolutely amazing that their life changed so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story. I think that this was over 6k words. I poured heart and soul into this story and I hope that I did the prompt justice. I hope that you guys enjoyed it! If you have a prompt, let me know! I'd be glad to write it and explore it! See you next prompt! 💖


End file.
